Beautiful Disaster
by gracefullyme1025
Summary: It's been a few yrs since Bella's last album, but when she returns to Forks after 40 yrs & meets a certain copper-tone color hair boy she's suddenly inspired to write a song. AU RXEM,AXJ,BXE,CXE Bella's a vampire and Edward's human! Better than sum. R&R!
1. Lavender and Chamomile

A/N: So, this came to me suddenly while listening to Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson. Hence the name of this story, Beautiful Disaster. Anyway, I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, and I will never own it.

.

**Lavender and Chamomile**

"BELLA MARIE CULLEN GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THE BEDROOM!" Emmett screams at the top of his lungs. It's the first day of school in our good old town of Forks, Washington. It's been forty years since we were last here. And I'm not looking forward to it.

"Bella! Don't make me go up there!" Alice threatens. I sigh and throw the rest of my school stuff in my bag.

"I'm coming, be patient!" I hiss out as I shut my bedroom door. All of the sudden I feel a wave a calmness move in me. "Jasper Hale you better stop or I'll use my powers against you!" The calmness goes away as fast as it comes. "Thank you!"

My family is all waiting downstairs by the door with huge grins plastered on their faces. I hate going to school. I've been going to school for the past hundred and so years and it's still the same old boring stuff. Nothing new. But Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie all love to go to school. Especially Alice, she likes to go school shopping. Once they see me walk down the stairs they all pile out of the house towards my car. My nice 2008 Honda Civic Mugen Si. It drives fast. And it's also Rosalie approved.

"What took you so long Bella? Your normally the first one to get out of the house!" Rosalie jokes.

"Ugh, yeah but that was before I got an album out. Now, I don't understand why Carlisle insisted I'd make an album... I never age! Someone's going to find out sooner or later!"

"Oh don't be such a worry wart. It's going to be fine. No one is going to realize that your... Isabella Swan, the famous pop singer! Your Bella Cullen an average student, who's unbelievably clumsy for a vampire!" Alice chimes. I snort, and stare out on to the road.

Let me explain. Years earlier, Carlisle and Esme, my most wonderful parents, convinced me to produce an album because I needed something to occupy my time with. I'm the only one in the house that doesn't have a husband or wife or significant other. Whatever you want to call it. Alice, the cute little pixie has Jasper. Rosalie has Emmett, and Carlisle has Esme. And I'm all alone. I don't mind, I like my piano.

But that's beside the point. Esme heard me sing one time and she's never let it down that I should be a singer. So finally I caved in and produced a "number one on the charts" album. Ever since that I sort of "disappeared". I declared time-off, from the spotlight, and it worked. No paparazzi, but just crazy fans who still recognize me. I'm just hoping that people in Forks don't know who I am so I can just start over.

"Bella, pay attention!" Alice screams as I almost miss the entrance to the school.

"Oops, must have been daydreaming."

"You don't know if you were daydreaming?" Jasper asks.

"You know what I mean!" I hiss and park the car. We got here early. That's good. We all pile out of the car and I lock it as we walk towards the main office. Everything seems to be the same here. Except for a few minor changes with the outdoor landscaping. We pile in to the main office where Mrs. Cope, the office receptionist sits, and stares at us with awe. _They're all so beautiful!_ Her thoughts run through my mind. I repress a snicker.

"Hi, my name is Bella Cullen and these are my brothers and sisters. I believe my mother Esme Cullen registered us?" She stares in to my topaz colored eyes and nods.

"Right! I remember here are your papers." She flips through a bunch of papers and then pulls out five stapled papers. "Just get them signed by your teachers. Your schedule is also here along with a map of the school. I hope you have a wonderful day!" _They're like angels._

"Thank you." I smile and walk out of the room followed by my siblings.

"That wasn't very nice." Alice snickers.

"What?"

"I think you turned her gay." Emmett laughs out loud. I just shake my head.

"Whatever, you should have heard her thoughts. 'They're like angels!'" Rosalie shakes her head.

"You are wicked, Bella." I shrug my shoulders.

"I have so many powers it's such a waste to not use them all. So what do you guys have?" They all take out their schedules and we form a circle.

"I have AP Biology, Advanced French, Advanced Trigonometry, English, and Gym." I groaned at the last class.

"Oh, Bella! I have Biology and Gym with you!" Alice jumps up and down.

"Well I'm taking Advanced Calculus, AP Physics, Advanced Italian, English, and Advanced Gym! Yes!" Emmett pumped his fist in the air. I shake my head.

"I have the same classes as Emmett except instead of Italian I'm taking Mechanics." Rosalie smiles and kisses Emmett's cheek.

"Alice we have the same classes." Jasper smiles as Alice wraps her small arms around him. I want to puke. It's not like I don't _like_ seeing my brothers and sisters happy, I really do. But all their love is just sickening.

"Great! Jasper, you get to see me fall in gym!" Emmett claps my back and laughs.

"You'll be fine Bella. Don't worry." Alice comforts me as Jasper works his little powers and calms me. I shoot him a quick glare before sending him a rush of panic. He stops with the calming.

"Geesh, someone's in a bad mood." Jasper says rubbing his head. "I guess we should start heading to our first class. See you in Biology!" Jasper and Alice run off towards their first class. Rosalie and Emmett smile at me apologetically.

"Sorry, we're not in your first class. But I'm sure you're going to do fine, I mean you seem to make friends pretty quickly anyway." Rose pats my shoulder. "See you at lunch. Usual spot okay?"

"See you." I nod and turn on my heel to my first class. I look down at my papers. I don't need a map. I've been here before. I throw it away at the trash can beside me.

First class. Advanced Trigonometry. My favorite. I walk in to class early, so I can get my paper signed and I won't have to worry about the other kids staring at me.

"Hello there, can I help you?" Mr. Clark stares at my frame before he finds my eyes. I mentally choke, he's like what 49? And I'm supposed to be 17, what a sicko.

"Yes, I'm Bella Cullen? I'm new here, Mrs. Cope said I had to get this signed by my teachers." I reply sweetly.

"Oh yes, let me take that." He grabs my papers and signs it. "Here you go. Why don't you pick a seat? It's not assigned." I smile and turn towards the desks. The back ones seem to be fine. No one will see me, and I'll be able to concentrate in class. Not that I really need to.

The bell rings and the kids start piling in. They're all buzzing about what they did over summer vacation. I lean back and block all the thoughts, except for one. _Isn't that Isabella Swan? The singer?_ I search the room for the voice. I find her. She's actually coming my way.

"Isabella?"

"It's Bella Cullen." I say with a smile. Her forehead scrunches. _She definitely looks like her._

"Oh, it's just that you look so much like someone famous." She smiles and extends her hand out. "I'm Jessica, welcome to Forks!" I shake her hand.

"Thanks, nice to meet you."

"Same here. Where'd you move from?"

"Alaska." I answer curtly.

"Oh. Wow, Alaska? That's... cold?"

"Weather doesn't really bother me that much." I answer truthfully.

"Oh, well then. Do you mind if I sit next to you?" I look over at the empty desk next to me.

"Sure, that's fine." She sits down at the desk. She starts to talk to me about all the neat spots in town and the great hang out places. She even invites me to lunch but I refuse, saying that I'm going to be sitting with my siblings. That is a wrong idea.

"Oh you have siblings?"

"Yeah two sisters and two brothers. We aren't really blood related. We're all adopted. My parents Carlisle and Esme are really charitable."

"Oh? What are there names?"

"Alice and Emmett Cullen, and then Rosalie and Jasper Hale are really blood related." She smiles, _Wow, that's amazing._

"How old are your parents?"

"Um..."

"Okay class let's start shall we?" Saved by the teacher. She stopped talking to me the rest of the class. I decide to check in with what others were thinking. Nothing spectacular, everyone is basically saying that they're bored. Except for one person. Actually, I don't even know what they are thinking. I look over to the person who's thoughts are blocked from mine to find it's a boy. His copper-tone hair is so... nice. I just want to reach over and touch it but he's about five desks away.

"Who are you looking at?" Jessica whispers and she looks in his direction. She scowls. _Edward Masen, she'll never have him._ "Oh, that's Edward Masen. The major heartbreaker in this town. I guess nobody's good enough for him. Good luck."

"Thanks."

"Girls, is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?" Crap! All the kids turn around and stare at me and Jessica. Some of them with eyes wide open. _How could I miss that babe?_ Some pervert's thought runs through my mind. I close my eyes and block everyone's thoughts. I smile half heartedly.

"No, sir. Sorry." I say sweetly, silently charming my 49 year old teacher. It works and he brings class back together. I sigh and look back over at Edward Masen, who is looking back at me. Oh God! If I was human, I'd be blushing profusely at this moment. But I'm not, so instead I bite my lip and look away from his green eyes. I can feel his gaze on me still but I'm afraid to look back over. What is wrong with me? Embarrassed by a human? Is that even possible?

The bell rings and I quickly step out of the room, half human speed. Alice meets me by my locker with a huge smile on her face.

"What's that for?" I ask, searching through her mind, but she's reciting a poem from Shakespeare, in French.

"Oh nothing. But you know what? I think we shouldn't sit together in Biology."

"Why not?"

"Because then who would Jasper sit with?" She asks innocently. I place my hands on my hips.

"Alice Cullen, if you see something in the near future and it has to involve me, I really wish you would tell me!"

"I can't! It's a surprise. Besides, you'll like it... I swear."

"And what if I don't?"

"Well, I didn't see that." She smiles and winks at me before she walks off to her next class. I shake my head and start walking towards my English class. As I make my way over there, a certain copper-hair colored boy walks in my vision. I watch him walk by. Then a gust of wind blows by me from some obsessive compulsive freshman who's afraid to be late. That's when it hit me. A strong scent... that causes the venom to fill in my mouth. I quickly swallow it before I do anything but it doesn't matter. The scent is still with me. My eyes search for the one who contains the sweet smelling blood. And it immediately falls on the one person I didn't want it to. Edward Masen.

He sees me look at him and smiles at me as we walk by. Being so close to him I could smell his blood clearer. It's smells so sweet, like... lavender and chamomile. I try to smile back, but the venom starts filling my mouth again and I have to swallow.

This isn't good. Part of me wants to kill him and drink all his blood... but the other part of me doesn't want to disappoint Carlisle and all his hard work. I turn my gaze away from him and run towards my English class. I don't care if I'm not going human speed. I need to get away from him, I need to calm myself down. I don't doubt that my eyes are black now. Should I stay here for the rest of the day? What if he's in more of my classes?

I pinch the bridge of my nose, as I lean outside the door to my classroom. I have to calm down, I can't have my eyes be black when I need to charm my teacher in to not introducing me in front of the whole class. When I feel like I'm back to normal, I take a step in to class and push the name Edward Masen towards the back of my head. Focus on now. Figure out the future when it's time...

I bet Alice knows about this.

* * *

A/N: That's the first chapter!! What do you guys think? Is it good or bad? Should I continue? You'll see why it's called Beautiful Disaster later on... but I just need feedback!! The purple button likes to be pushed. XP


	2. Killing Me Softly

A/N: Okay, so let me get this straight. Bella's powers are: telepathic (she can read minds and also speak in other's heads), she can manipulate powers that affect her (like Jasper's power or Jane's power) and lastly she can put on this amazing charm... that's like 5 times the charm your average vampire puts you on. If you have any more questions... ask me!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**Killing Me Softly**

Lunch couldn't have come any faster. I take random food for my façade and sit down at our usual spot. I find it hilarious that our table from forty years ago is still untouched by humans. It's like they know it was inhabited by vampires or something. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett are sitting there already.

"Hey Bells, anything exciting happened today?" Alice chirps.

"No, nothing exciting." I say playing with my food. It smells horrible. I hear Jessica's thoughts run through my head. _Her whole family is beautiful. Ugh, this is horrible. I'm not the prettiest girl in the school anymore!_

I laugh out loud as the rest of the family stare at me. "My 'new friend' thinks that we're beautiful, and that she isn't the prettiest girl in the school anymore."

Rosalie flicks her hair over her shoulder. "Obviously."

"Rose!"

"What? It's true." We all laugh causing people to look at us.

"So much for being inconspicuous." Jasper mutters under her breath. I chuckle a little. _It's okay Jazz, I should be the one being nervous... I _was_ a famous singer._ I say in to his head. "Says the one who can manipulate people's thoughts in to thinking you aren't Isabella Swan."

"What?"

"You know what I mean." Jasper smirks and I just scowl at him.

"I can make you feel like your super paranoid!" I throw at him like a little spoiled child.

"Bella, quit being ridiculous. What's got you on edge?" Alice stares in to my eyes.

"I almost lost it today. Right in the halls."

"What?" Everyone asks at the same time.

"This human, this boy, has the sweetest smelling blood. I think... I think he's my singer?" Rosalie scrunches her nose.

"You mean you think you like a human?"

"I don't know yet. Right now I'm attracted to his blood. It could be just that."

"We'll see." Alice smirks and she gets up from the table. "Come on Bella! We should get to class early." I get up with her and so does Jasper. We all dump our food in the trash and walk out of the cafeteria. I feel someone's eyes on me so I take a look back to find it's Edward Masen. He blushes a little and looks down back at his food. I smile to myself as we walk towards our Biology class.

Alice waltz in to the class room and finds a desk for her and Jasper to share, while I get our papers signed. "Mr. Banner?" He looks up from his desk and jumps. I guess he didn't see us come in.

"Y-yes?"

"Could you please sign our papers? I'm Bella Cullen. That over there is Alice Cullen and the guy next to her is Jasper Hale. We're all new." I leaned in closer to charm him. "And we'd appreciate it if you wouldn't make us stand up in front of the class."

"Uh, no problem." He blinks a couple of times and then signs off our paper. I smile and say thank you before I head towards a desk that would suit me. I decided the middle back. It seemed to be perfect for myself. I don't think a lot of people would want to sit near me anyway... well, except if Jessica is in this class. I grimace at the thought. I can't sit next to that boring chatter box again!

_That wasn't nice..._ Alice rings in my head.

_What? I don't like going up in front of the class!_

_Yeah, but you didn't have to charm him... he's already charmed by our beauty._ I chuckle and stare at Alice who winks at me.

The bell rings sending in a rush of kids and they pick there tables with their friends. No one has come to sit next to me, thank goodness. _Oh, that's Bella!_ I freeze, that's a new voice. I look up in the general direction where the voice came from to find it's a certain blonde haired boy walking towards me.

"Hey, my name's Mike Newton. You must be Bella Cullen?" I nod.

"Yeah, that's me."

"So you're new, huh?"

"You could say that." I mentally laugh. Yeah, new here in this decade.

"Oh, well, that's cool. If you ever need any help or you just want to hang you can ask me." He smiles innocently. I just smile back and nod.

"Thanks, but my family is pretty close... we tend to 'hang out' with each other." His smile falters.

"Oh... okay."

"Can we get the class together please? Mr... Newton? Can you please take your seat?" Mr. Banner motions for Mike to go back to his table and he does. Seems like I managed to not get a table partner! Yay, I can spread out. I move my books to the side and take out my notebook for "notes". I don't need to take notes, I've taken this class over forty times. I can practically teach it! The door opens and a familiar scent comes through the room. I freeze up. It's him! It's Edward Masen... and he's in my class.

"Mr. Masen? You're late on the first day?"

"Sorry Mr. Banner, I promise it won't happen again."

"It better not. You're one of my favorite students from last year. I don't want to have to change my mind." Edward nods his head and turns to the desks. Poor kid, he has to sit next to me. I can hear him suck in his breath as he sees me. Alice and Jasper are both snickering at their table, probably an inside joke or something.

Edward sets down his bag and sits in his chair rather quickly, sending a rush of his scent my way. I clench my fists to stop the monster from coming out. He turns to face me and smiles, but then he flinches. Probably from my black eyes.

"I'm Edward Masen." He says sweetly.

"Bella Cullen." I say trying not to breathe. God, if I knew that coming to Forks would be the death of me, I wouldn't have begged to come here.

"Nice to meet you Bella. You're in my Trig class too, right?"

"Yeah." I say softly. Poor kid, he doesn't know that his simple act of making small talk is going to kill him. Mr. Banner starts the class by handing out the papers for our parents to sign and what-not. It's all pretty boring stuff. Edward has quite the schedule. He's just as smart as me. Apparently he's in to music as well. He's composing a song... I didn't read that in his mind, he has his sheet music out.

I take out a piece of paper.

YOU LIKE MUSIC?

_Yeah, I play the piano._ I smile, but still hold my breath.

REALLY? SO DO I.

_For how long?_

YEARS. I WRITE SONGS TOO. YOU KNOW, LYRICS AND STUFF.

_Wow, that's amazing... Are you mad at something?_

NO- WHY?

_Because you're about to break the desk._

I look back at my hand and find that I'm clenching the desk really hard. Stupid, stupid. I mentally smack myself in the forehead. Way to almost blow your cover. I let go of the desk and try to smile at Edward. I took in a deep breath and his scent crashed in to me like a giant tidal wave.

"Your eyes are... black." He notes, half afraid. I can't read what he's thinking and it scares me. But what scares me the most is that I'm thinking about ways to take in that sweet smelling blood. I could snap his neck right now, and no one would notice. I'm in the back... but what if someone does? Then I'd have to kill that person too. And Jasper wouldn't be able to handle all the blood, so he'd end up killing some people too... I shake my head. I can't do that... what about Carlisle?

"I'm sorry." I say to no one in particular. I look away from Edward and raise my hand.

"Yes?"

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I place my charm on him and he just nods. I quickly get up and start to walk out. _What's going on?_ Alice asks and I smile at her.

_I can't take it, I'm going home. Take my stuff?_ She nods and I walk out of the room. Wait, shouldn't she have seen that I was going home? Why did she even ask? Ugh, that pixie can be so confusing at times. I run out in to the parking lot, vampire speed. I don't care if people could see me, I need to get home fast before I lose it.

I hop in to my Honda and speed on home. I run in to the house, and Esme comes in from the garden.

"What happened?" I just shake my head.

"Don't want to talk about it right now... I'm sorry!" I run up in to my room and slam the door shut. I flop on to the couch and take a long unnecessary breath. I can't do this. I'll kill him. I took that little approach to speak to him, and I almost lost it right there. So many people would have had to be killed, and my whole family would have had to move again. I can't do that to them. I just can't.

* * *

a/n: Please please please review! I know there's more of you out there!! I like to get some feedback, but don't be too harsh because that's just not nice. :)

Thanks to my reviewer: romance in the rain!!


	3. Capture My Heart

A/N: Here's the next chapter!! I hope you guys like it! Um fair warning I didn't have time to edit this, so there might be a few mistakes...

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Nor do I own the song "Hear Me" by Kelly Clarkson used in this story.

* * *

**Capture My Heart**

**EPOV**

She left the room so quick, if I would have blinked... I'd miss it. What did I say wrong? _Your eyes are black..._ Oh no, did I offend her? I don't even know what possessed me to say that out loud! I must of sounded like a complete jerk. But those topaz colored eyes were so beautiful before. How could someone's eyes turn from topaz to black in a matter of seconds?

How did I manage to offend this beautiful angel the first day I meet her? I guess I've always had bad luck with girls. I always seem to attract the fake "look-at-me" type of girls. But Bella isn't like that... no, she's most definitely different, _inhuman_, almost. I shake my head from the thought. That can't be... she's just a regular girl that moved here with her adoptive family. I look up from my paper in to the eyes of another girl with topaz eyes. She's as beautiful as Bella, but she seems more pixie like. She smiles at me and leans over to the blonde boy next to her and whispers something in his ear. He in turn takes a quick glance over at me. The blonde boy has topaz eyes too.

Strange... does everyone in Bella's family have topaz eyes? I blink a couple of times before I return to my work. Bella seems to be gone for awhile...

The bell rings, and Bella never returned. Did she leave? Was it because of what I said? I sure hope not. I really wanted to get to know her.

I leave the room and walk to my last class, I feel a light tap on my shoulder and I turn around to find the small pixie and the blonde boy behind me. They both wear an innocent smile.

"Hi, my name is Alice Cullen, and this is my... brother Jasper Hale. We're Bella's siblings." She clarifies for me. I nod.

"I'm Edward Masen, nice to meet you. Do you know what happened to Bella?"

"She had to go home. Apparently Carlisle needed her for something. No biggie." Alice smiles big.

"It wasn't your fault." Jasper, the blonde boy, says to me shyly.

"What?"

"Nothing. See you around, Edward." Alice breaks in and skips off down the hall and Jasper gives me a two finger salute before catching up to Alice. They seem like nice people. What was it that he said? _It wasn't your fault._ How did he know I was thinking that? Hm, odd again.

--

At home, my father is waiting for me. "Hey, Edward, how was your first day?"

"It was... interesting to say the least." I plop my stuff down by the stairs and walk over to my piano. "Do you want me to practice now, or later?"

My dad is very supportive of my piano talent. He thinks I'm going to be in a famous orchestra or something. I don't know what he sees in me but he always has me practice after school. Sometimes I use my practice time for writing a song. I'm in the middle of writing one.

"Sure, kiddo, whatever you feel like doing. I'm going to go grocery shopping for your mother. She's working an extra shift at the hospital." My mom's a nurse, and she sometimes likes to pick up extra shifts to give us more money. We're a little tight on money. I'm not sure how my parents could afford my piano. There were times where I told them they could sell it, but they always refused and made things work out.

"Okay, dad, see you later." He nods and walks out of the house. I turn to my piano and place my fingers on top of the ivory keys. I love the feel of them, they're so smooth... I push down on a key and from there music fills the room. All my emotions are let loose in this mellifluous song. I get so caught up in the song, that when I finish my dad already made it home.

"Wow, someone catch your heart today?" I fake a laugh, but I know inside that someone really has taken a hold of my heart. An angel named, Bella.

--

**BPOV**

Carlisle knocks on my door, "Bella?"

"Come in." I say and sit up on the couch. He comes in and looks at me, his eyes full with concern.

"Bella, what happened today? Why did you leave early and cut class?" I bring my knees up to my stomach and rest my head on my knees.

"It was horrible... I was horrible! I could have killed the whole class! We would have had to move again... and he'd be dead too... Oh Carlisle! I'm so sorry!"

"Wait, slow down Bella, what happened?" I take an unnecessary deep breath and begin to tell him about what happened in the halls. And then what happened during Biology.

"He smelt so good. Even thinking of him makes my mouth fill with venom."

"But you didn't do anything. You resisted." Carlisle sounds almost proud, "Bella, that's a great accomplishment."

"A hundred or so years of resistance, Carlisle... and I almost threw that all the way. What should I do? I don't know if I can go through that again. What if I lose it tomorrow?"

"Bella, I know you can resist him. You have enough will power to do so. I know, I've seen it in you. Remember when you first went to school after you were changed? You managed to go through that whole day without a single problem. I think since he's your _la cuante,_ it's going to be a little harder... but that's just a speed bump. It'll be okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Bella, sweet, you'll be fine. Why don't you go play some music? I know Esme would love that." I nod and follow him out of my room. I sit down and start the first three notes of one my old songs...

_You gotta be out there.  
__You gotta be somewhere.  
__Wherever you are,  
__I'm waiting...  
__Cause there are these nights when  
__I sing myself to sleep.  
__And I'm hoping my dreams bring  
__You close to me  
__Are you listening?_

_Hear me  
__I'm cryin' out  
__I'm ready now  
__Turn my world upside down  
__Find me  
__I'm lost in the crowd  
__It's getting loud  
__I need you to see  
__I'm screaming for you to please  
__Hear me  
__Hear me  
__  
Hear me  
__Can You hear me?  
__Hear me_

_I used to be scared of  
Letting someone in  
But it gets so lonelyBeing on my own  
No one to talk to  
And no one to hold me  
I'm not always strong  
Oh, I need you here  
Are you listening?_

_Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me_

_I'm restless and wild  
I fall, but I try  
I need someone to understand  
Can you hear me?  
I'm lost in my thoughts  
And baby I've fought  
For all that I've got  
Can you hear me?_

_Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Can you hear me?Oh, oh, oh, oh...  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me_

If I was human, there would be tears coming down my cheeks. But I'm not... So I'm left to sit on the bench dry sobbing in to my arms. I can't leave here. I need to go to school tomorrow. Hopefully, I'll be able to go through Biology, with out thinking about killing, _him_.

Edward Masen, what have you done to me?

* * *

A/N: Please review!! I'd like to know what you guys think! Thanks for reading...

Thanks to my reviewers: romance in the rain and -Insane-About-Twilight-!!


	4. Falling

A/N: And here's the next chapter. The chapters seem to be coming to me pretty quickly. I know that it might be going a little fast or slow (depends on how you think)... considering that this is only the second day and all... but I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own this.

* * *

**Falling**

Alice links her arm with mine as we walk up to the school building. _You'll be fine. I know... I know I can see it. _I look over at her and smile. _Thanks_.

She walks with me to my next class and then lets me go. "Have a nice day, Bella."

"Thanks, see you at lunch." She nods and waltzes down the hall. The bell rings and I quickly run in to the classroom. I make it to my seat before anyone comes in.

"Hey Bella! I didn't know you were in this class, too!" I look up to see the blonde walk toward me. What's his name again? Mark? Matt? Mike? Yes, his name was Mike Newton.

"Hi, Mike, yeah, kind of blended in yesterday." He smiles and sits in the desk in front of me.

"So what happened yesterday? Did Edward make you sick or something? You like, disappeared." I freeze when he said his name. If I was human, I'd blush right now.

"No, I had to go help Carlisle out. I sometimes help out at the hospitals he works at... I want to be a doctor someday." He blinks a couple of times, he seems shocked. But I don't blame him, I don't think anyone here would want to spend their days as a teenager at a hospital. Granted, you don't see a 17 year old girl having a doctor degree anywhere... but I hold three of them. I used to spend my days in the hospital as a patient... not the doctor.

"Oh, wow. Um, so how do you like Forks so far?" I respond with a quiet, 'it's okay', as something catches my eye. I look over at towards the flash and see Edward Masen looking back at me. He blushes and looks away from me. I smile to myself. Back when I was human, I did the same thing...

"Bella?" Mike's hand waves in front of my face. "You okay?"

"What? Yeah, sorry, did you say something?" _Damn, Edward already caught her eye. _I hear him think to himself. I grimace, poor kid... _Mike Newton! What's he doing with her? _Some new but familiar voice rings through my mind. I look behind Mike to see Jessica standing there looking all flustered.

"Mike, what brings you over here?" Jessica's obvious jealous voice asks as she sits down next to me. She flips her hair and smiles.

"Um, just getting to know the new girl. I gotta get to my seat though. See you around Bella." Mike smiles at me and quickly walks to his seat before the second bell rings. Jessica glares at me as the bell rings.

"So, do you like him?" I stare at her, and tune in to her mind. _If she likes Mike I'm going to tell her he's got a girlfriend._

"Mike Newton? Uh, no. I don't." I make a gross face and she seems to buy it.

"Then who do you like? I mean, you've got to like someone at this school. Unless, you already have a boyfriend at your old school."

"Nope, no boyfriend. I don't like anyone here." I lie, but she seems to buy it. Wow, I must be a really good actress. Better not tell Esme about that, or she'd make me be a movie star...

"Oh, well, that's too bad." I raise an eyebrow at her. "Well, there's the homecoming dance coming up. And it's Ladies' Choice." I chuckle to myself, we started that tradition forty years back. Wow, I can't believe they kept that.

"Mm, interesting. I don't know, maybe I'll change my mind before then. Who are you going to ask to the dance?" She beams.

"I'm thinking about asking Mike. I think he likes me, you know? Don't you think that's a good idea? Lauren and Angela both agree with me." I smile.

"Who?"

"Oh, Lauren Mallory and Angela Weber. They're like my best friends. They sit with me at lunch. You should really stop by today... they'd like to meet you." I nod, but again decline.

"Sorry, Alice wanted to talk about something at lunch today." She wrinkles her nose.

"Oh. Well, whatever." Mr. Clark starts class, stopping the conversation Jessica and I were having. Thank God! I result to looking around the classroom as he discusses something about sines and cosines. All stuff I've learned over and over. I find my eyes fall back on to Edward as he writes down all the formulas on to his notebook. His handwriting is so neat... I noticed that yesterday. It's very elegant. He stops writing and looks over his shoulder at me, and catches me staring at him. Damn. I look up front at the board. What am I doing? Getting involved with a human? I mean he's "my age" but still. There's no way I could like him.

But how do I know he even likes me? Sure... he blushes whenever I look at him, and he seems to be nice. But what if it's because I'm secretly charming him, just to get to his blood. I don't really have that power under control yet. But what vampire isn't charming?

The bell rings sending me out of my thoughts. I get up to go to my next class, but a gust of wind from the students throwing their bags on their backs send a rush of lavender and chamomile my way. I freeze, taking in the sweet scent. My eyes look on the one boy that smells so good. Edward Masen. The venom fills in my mouth, but then a voice pushes the monster back. _Bella! Think about what you're going to do! _Alice screams. I blink a couple of times, to regain my senses and look back at the boy who made me lose it. He smiles at me. I try to smile back, but it's really hard to get myself in control. I should have hunted last night.

He quickly ducks away and walks out quickly. Oh, did I scare him again?! I got to stop doing that! Maybe I'll talk to him at lunch... it'll make up for yesterday... and today.

- -

"Bella, I was really worried. I saw a lot of blood. What were you thinking?"

"What do you think Alice?" I say sarcastically, "I was going to kill him."

Alice slumps down beside Jasper at the table. "Well, I didn't even get a thank you."

"Thanks." I say and drop down my lunch. Ugh, human food disgusts me. Emmett and Rosalie sit down at the table with their props and smile at us. They seem to have a fun time this year at Forks. It seems like everyone's enjoying it here... everyone except me. Well, I'm sort of enjoying it. I just don't like the whole part where I keep getting really close to breaking my resistance. I glance over at the tables and see Edward sitting with a couple of other people. I tune in to their heads to see what they were talking about.

_"So, Edward, what do you think of the new girl?"_

_"Which one?" _He smiles.

_"Bella, the only one NOT taken." _

_"How do you know she's not taken? How do you know the others are?" _They all laugh.

_"Just look over there at the table. The girls are practically draped over the guys. All except for Bella."_ He looks over at our table and sees me looking at him. He blushes and shakes his head.

_"How can that be? They're all siblings?"_ The guys laugh at him again._ "What?"_

_"Dude, they're adopted!" _He blushes again.

He looks over at my table again and smiles at me. I smile back. _Hey guys, do you think you can leave? I want a little chat with someone. _I say in to my brothers' and sisters' heads. They all quietly get up, one at a time. I signal Edward to come over here. He raises is eyebrows and the guys look over at where he's looking. They all look at me and grin like little boys. "Go on Edward!" I hear one tell him and he blushes. I smile at him a little more... maybe boosting up my charm a little bit. He rises up from his seat and walks over to my table. He takes a seat and grins, a crooked grin. It stops my breath, and if I had a beating heart it would stop too.

"Hi."

"Hi, Edward. I'm sorry about yesterday. My dad wanted me to help him at the hospital. It was a really informative case..." I half smile.

"It's fine. Are you going to stay for the rest of class today?"

"Yes, I will." I say feeling a little more better. Maybe I can fight it, fight the monster inside me.

"Good." He smiles again. Maybe it isn't so bad after all. Falling for a human, I mean.

* * *

A/N: Please review! I like reviews. I know there's more of you guys out there. They make me happy, and I write quicker... :) Please?

Thanks to my reviewers: romance in the rain and xxTunstall Chickxx!!


	5. Speak Your Mind

A/N: Here's the next chapter!! I hope you guys like it!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**Speak Your Mind**

**EPOV**

What is this? I barely spend a day with her and I already feel drawn to her. Bella Cullen. Her voice is so smooth and velvety, it's almost angelic. Her face is so pale, but it's beautiful. I can't help but to think of her constantly. It's a good thing she can't read minds. Unless...

"What are you thinking, Edward?" Bella asks me. I blink a couple of times to clear my head.

"Nothing, really." I lie. Bella scrunches her forehead.

"You must be thinking of something..." She stares at me intently.

"Um, nothing exciting." She smiles.

"Tell me, I'd like to know how your mind works."

"Why?" She frowns.

"Because... it's interesting?" I grin and she smiles bigger. Hmmm, she seems to like it when I grin.

I ponder about what I'm going to tell her, but then the bell rings and we stop our conversation until we get to our table in Biology. Mr. Banner arranges a lab for us to do today. An onion skin cell lab. Something I'm very good at. I smile to myself as we set up the lab. Bella takes the first slide and puts it under the lens. She looks in it and smiles. "Anaphase."

"Can I check it?" She shrugs and slides the microscope over to me. Wow, she's right. "Anaphase it is. Say, have you done this lab before?"

"Um, sort of... we took Biology in our Sophomore year at my last school." I nod.

"Well, I've done this lab too. Mr. Banner would give me special projects to work on during class last year, because I'd finish things early." I smile a little. I don't want to sound to braggy.

"Wow, I wish my old teachers would have done that for me." She says quietly to herself, I had to strain to hear it. I let her look at the rest of the slides and I write down what it is. We were the first ones done, so it gives us time to talk.

"So, why did you guys move to Forks? I mean, don't get me wrong, it's nice here... but it's Forks." She laughs angelically.

"My father, Carlisle, got a really good job offer here at the hospital. Carlisle likes to work in small hospitals. It gives him a sense of pride, I guess."

"Cool. And you're all adopted?"

"Mhm. I was the first one, and then they adopted Alice and Emmett. The twins, Rosalie and Jasper Hale, they came together. Esme didn't have the heart to separate them."

"Esme, is that your mother?"

"Yes, she's a lovely mom. She can't bear any kids, so we're practically like her own." Bella smiles and her eyes glisten. She gleams when she speaks of her. She must be a great mother. "What about you? What's your family like?"

"Um, my dad works as a journalist. He works from home. My mom's a nurse at the hospital your, um, dad works at." Her eyes light up.

"Elizabeth Masen?"

"Yes, that's her. How do you know?"

"Oh, Carlisle told us about her. He really admires her dedication. Said that I would grow up to be like her." She smiles. I smile as well. Mr. Banner comes up beside us and taps our desk.

"Edward, I hope you let her do some of the work." Bella smirks.

"Actually, I did most of it." Bella adds and Mr. Banner stares at her in shock.

"Did you take this class before?" Bella nods. "Figures, the four smartest kids in here have to sit next to each other." Bella laughs and looks over at Alice who's giggling as well. They stare at each other for a few seconds and then Bella turns back to me.

"What else about you?"

"Why are you so interested?" I ask, hopefully not sound so brash. She chuckles and shakes her head.

"You know what? I don't really know why. You seem to intrigue me in a way." I blush and look away from her topaz eyes. "But it really isn't safe to be with me." She adds quietly in the end. It almost sounded like she never even spoke but, I know she did. I let it go. If she wanted me to know, she would have said it louder.

"Well, I play the piano, you know that. Nothing really exciting..." I smile shyly.

"Hm, I bet there's more to you then you're telling me." Bella smirks. Then the bell rings ending our conversation for the day. Bella waves a quick goodbye before taking off with her sister, Alice. She definitely is a goddess.

- -

**BPOV**

"You did it! I'm so proud of you!" Alice exclaims as we walk towards the gym class.

"Thanks, I owe you big time."

"For what?"

"For keep telling me to ask him questions about his life. If I didn't do that, I'd forget that he was human... and that he was just food."

Alice beams and jumps up and down. "Well, you're welcome sister! This is so exciting! You're going to get a boyfriend!"

"SHHHH. Not so loud Alice. I don't even know if he likes me." I say quietly.

"Don't be so stupid, Bella! Of course he likes you!" We walk in to the gym building and in to the locker rooms. Other girls in there glare at us as we start to change. _How come they're so perfect?_ All those types of thoughts invades my mind instantly, and I feel like I want to scream! But I quickly block their minds out. Alice and I get changed quickly and we make our way out to the gym floor.

"JASPER!" Alice runs over to him and hugs him tightly. I chuckle to myself as I watch all the other guys drown in envy.

The gym teacher, who is also the coach at the school, takes out the volleyballs. Great, another thing to make me fail. I groan as Jasper and Alice walk towards me. "Team?" They ask in unison. Did they have to ask? I nod and we joined three other people.

"Alright, now, that you have your teams please go to a net and we'll play a match." I gulp, we haven't even _learned_ how to play! Jasper senses my panic and smiles at me. _We learned the rules yesterday. Besides, don't you know how to play?_ I groan causing small giggles from Alice and Jasper. Of course I know how to play, but I really stink at any kind of sports we play. Except baseball... _our style_. We walk over to a net and another team comes up. One girl, I remember from Jessica's mind is on the other team. Lauren Mallory.

_Perfect, we get the new kids against us._ She schemes in her head about how to make us look bad. I glance over at Alice who's smiling to herself. What she doesn't know is we've got the secret weapon. Lauren's team is first up to serve. Alice, Jasper and I are up in the front and three others, who I found out were Angela Weber, Tyler Crowley, and Eric Yorkie, are in the back.

"Zero-zero!" Lauren yells and serves the ball and it's coming right towards me. I freeze up, how do I hit the ball? Under hand? Overhand?

_Bella! Set the ball!_ Alice demands in my head. I push the ball upward as Alice jumps and spikes the ball down in between two people. She lands on her feet, jumps up and down, and claps her hands. We all high five her and she smiles big. I look at Jasper and he's smiling as well. It must be Alice's happiness overpowering him.

We rotate and some how I'm serving. I the ball and hold it in the air. "One-zero!" I throw it in the air and hit it with my fist, lightly, and it just falls over the other side. Point. Yeah, I guess I'm not that bad after all. _Bella Cullen_. Someone thinks and I accidentally turn my head to the voice. Well, that was a bad idea on my part, since I'm distracted I don't have time to react to the ball flying towards my face.

SMACK! A loud clash is heard as I fall to the floor from the impact. No doubt, I left a dent. Alice and Jasper run over to see if I'm okay, and apparently everyone else in the gym.

"Everybody move! Bella Cullen? You all right?" The coach yells in my face. I blink a couple of times.

"Uh, yeah, wasn't paying attention I guess." He shakes his head as Alice and Jasper pick me up.

"You two, take her to the nurse. Just to make sure she didn't get a concussion or something." Alice giggles.

"Well, our father's a doctor, he'll check her out when we get home." She smiles, "Unless, you'll let us out early?"

"Yeah... that would be a good idea. I'll tell the office, you can go. Carry on people!" Alice and Jasper pretend to help me out.

We get outside and they let me go. I trip off the curb, but I'm able to catch myself before I fall.

"You have got to be the clumsiest vampire I've ever met, Bella." Jasper laughs as we pile in to my car.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" I start the car and look in to my rear view mirror. Rosalie and Emmett come walking out of the building. They get in my car and smile.

"Did you honestly think you'd leave us here again, Bella?" Rosalie smirks and I shrug my shoulders.

"Well, maybe you can drive your car to school." I spit out, still feeling a little embarrassed about what just happened.

"We want to blend in Bells, not stand out." She replies.

"Wow, that's the first." Rosalie clenches her mouth shut as I peel out of the parking lot. _What's up her ass?_ Rosalie thinks to herself and I just let it go. I don't know why, but recently we haven't gotten on with each other.

"So what got you out of gym?" Emmett asks.

"Bella got hit with the ball and fell hard." Jasper fills him in on the other details. Emmett laughs really loud causing my car to shake.

"Emmett!" I shriek, I don't want my precious Honda to break yet!

"Only you, Bella, only you." Emmett ignores me and continues on laughing. Great.

A/N: Reviews please. I'd like some feedback. Is there anything you'd like to see in the upcoming chapters? Not really sure when I'll update next. It all depends on how bored I am in Probability and Statistics...

Anyway PLEASE review. Even if it's an "update soon" thing. XP

Thanks to my reviewers: romance in the rain, -Insane-About-Twilight-, germanfreak582, xxTunstall Chickxx!!


	6. What is Love?

A/N: Thanks for all your support!! I hope you like the story!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Nor do I own the song "City" by Sara Bareilles

* * *

**What is Love?**

"Bella, it's so quiet in the house. I liked it when you played." Alice whined and I just rolled my eyes. "Please? Emmett and Rose are up in their bedroom doing God knows what, and Jasper isn't much of a noise maker..."

"Fine, Alice." I get up from my couch and walk out towards my piano. I stare at the pretty ivory and ebony keys. My baby grand shines and beckons me to play a sweet melody. I take a seat on the bench and place my fingers over the keys. I'm about to push down a key, when I realize I don't even know what I'm going to play. I close my eyes and the first thing that pops in my head is Edward. I suck in my breath when I recall those stunning green eyes. And that wonderful smile. But what does this all mean? Am I really in love with a human? It's been years since I've ever felt any type of feelings. Can this really be happening?

I don't really know how I feel anymore. And I guess Jasper can tell that too. Ever since I first laid eyes on Edward... I felt something. But I know, I can never be with him. It's too complicated. I could kill him with a flick of my wrist! He's too fragile. But besides that... he's like an angel. He's so breath-taking, it's not even funny. If my heart could still beat... it would be fluttering at the mere thought of him. So what is this? Love? Or is it just lust for his blood?

I press down a chord and more notes follow. And soon I'm lost in to another old song...

_There's a harvest each Saturday night  
__At the bars filled with perfume and hitching a ride  
__A place you can stand for one night and get gone  
__It's clear the conversations ain't doing a thing.  
_'_Cause these boys only listen to me when I sing  
__And I don't feel like singing tonight.  
__At the same songs_

_In these deep city lights  
__Girl could get lost tonight  
__I'm finding every reason to be gone  
__Nothing here to hold on to  
__Could I hold you?_

_The situation's always the same  
__You got your wolves in their clothes whispering  
__Hollywood's name.  
__Stealing gold from the silver they see  
__But it's not me_

_In these deep city lights  
__Girl could get lost tonight  
__I'm finding every reason to be gone  
__Nothing here to hold on to  
__Could I hold you?_

_Calling out somebody save me I feel like I'm fading away  
__Am I gone?  
__Calling out somebody save me I feel like I'm fading..._

_In these deep city lights  
__Girl could get lost tonight  
__I'm finding every reason to be gone  
__Nothing here to hold on to  
__Could I hold you?_

"God, Bella, can you be anymore emo?" I let out a short laugh after Emmett's comment. "I mean seriously... almost all your songs were about dying or something."

"No, they're about love, Emmett. Lack thereof. You wouldn't understand." I smirk and turn and face the couple. Rosalie's eyes lower down on the ground.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I should really be happy for you. You know, finding someone."

"Yes. I know, but you don't want him to know about us. I understand. It's probably some fling... I'll get over him." Eventually. I say to myself. Rosalie nods and smiles at me.

"I'm sure you'll find someone who you can spend the rest of eternity with." I half smile back and lean against my piano. My best friend... that's what it basically is to me. I pour my heart in to it, and it just listens. And it plays what I feel instead of changing it in to something else.

"Shall we go downstairs? I believe Alice has a movie ready for us to watch." Emmett asks and takes Rosalie's arm and they walk down the stairs. I slowly follow behind them. I hate movie night. Because everyone has someone to sit with except me. I just have a pillow.

I sit on the part of the couch that I claimed was mine as Alice pops the DVD in to the player. She hops back in to Jasper's lap. Rosalie and Emmett are intertwined with each other. I make a face behind my pillow. I look over at Carlisle and Esme and they're holding hands while Esme's head rests on Carlisle's shoulder. This is all too much to endure. I keep thinking back to Edward. I wonder if we'll ever be able to sit with each other like that. The movie starts and everyone becomes tuned in with the television. Leaving blank thoughts in their minds. And peace and quiet in mine.

I want to be this close to Edward. I want to be able to have him hold me with me crushing him, or with out me trying to drain him. I look at what's on the tv screen and it's a couple making out to the max. It's like whoa! Way to rub it in! I feel so disgusted. I get up and leave the pillow on my spot and start to head out of the house.

"Where are you going, Bella?" Esme asks me.

"For a walk."

"It's dark out sweety. Don't run in to something you can't handle." I smile at my mother.

"I won't, Esme, I'll be fine." She nods and I grab a sweatshirt before I head out. It's not like I need it, but I like to fit in with the people. _I hope you know what you're going to get yourself in to, Bella._ Alice chirps in to my head. I smile to myself as I take off running in through the woods.

I end up in front of someone's house. _His_ house. His smell is really strong here. I look up to see a figure walk around the room. I assume getting themself ready for bed. I hear Edward's parents talking in the kitchen. I look up at the window and assume it's his. So I climb up the side of his house and look in to the window to see Edward crawling in to bed. He rubs his eyes and his wet hair sits in every direction. Edward runs his hand through his hair and shuts the lights off.

What am I doing? Standing here on top of his porch's roof? I feel like a stalker... but I have to see his beautiful face. My hands find the bottom of his window and it's unlocked. Figures, no one would think anyone's stupid enough to come in to the house through a second story window. I slide it up quietly and step in with as much grace as I can supply. I step on to something hard and look down to find I just crushed his baseball bat. So he likes baseball too? He'd get a long well with my family.

I make a silent note to myself to buy him a new bat to replace this broken one. There's a small rocking chair in the corner of the room. Seems like he's lived in this room ever since he was born. I stand beside the bed and take in all the calm features his face shows. He sighs and turns over. "Bella." He whispers and I freeze up. Does he know I'm here? Did he hear me crush his bat? I watch him for a couple more minutes until I realize he is dreaming about me.

Wait. He's dreaming about _me_? I lean down and kiss him on his forehead, before I dash out of his room in vampire speed.

EPOV

Cool lips touch my forehead and I open my eyes to see the darkness of my room. My shades are swaying in the wind. Odd, I thought I closed my window before I went to bed. I walk over there and close it and crawl back in to bed. And dream about the most beautiful person I've ever met. Bella, my angel.

I wake up to the sun shining bright in my room. Wow, this is the first. I look at my clock, 6:05 am. Is it really sunny outside? I put on a t-shirt and capris. I grab a sweatshirt in and stuff in my bag just in case.

"Good morning, Edward." My mother says and puts down a plate of toast with butter in front of me.

"Indeed it is." I say smiling to her. I think about the window last night and I immediately think that my mother could have been the one that opened it last night. "Hey mom, did you open my window last night?"

"No. Why?"

"Oh, then I must have forgot to. I thought I shut it before I went to bed, but I guess I didn't." My hand flies up to my forehead, where I felt cold lips touch. Was I dreaming or was that real? I don't really know anymore. I just want to head to school so I can see Bella again.

I hop in to my Volvo, a reasonably priced car I got for my 16th birthday. Another thing I tell my parents they can sell when we are behind on payments. But they still refuse and find a way out of the sticky situation.

Once I pulled in to the parking lot I notice that the expensive looking Honda isn't parked in the spot where it normally is. It's not even there. I park the car and make it in to class in time for the bell. I look behind me to where Bella normally sits, and she's not there. I wonder what happened to her. I've always heard of people skipping school because it was a bad day out, but for the sun? This has got to be something new.

I wonder why Bella Cullen isn't here. "Miss Cullen?" Mr. Clark calls her name for attendance. Of course she doesn't answer.

"She's on a camping trip with her family." Jessica's annoying voice squeaks out. I look at my day planner. It's Friday already? Wow, she must be a really good hiker then. Something to keep in mind for future questioning. Jessica looks over at me and smiles. She waves and I smile back, not wanting to be rude. Honestly, I don't like her. She tries too much and she's really annoying.

"So Edward, what you guys talk about?" One of the guys, Shane, asks me about yesterday. I blush a little.

"Just about our lives. Nothing big."

"Oh. Well, did you find out if she has a boyfriend." I frown.

"No, I didn't. But back off, she's mine." I say with a playful wink. And Shane laughs hysterically.

"Geesh, didn't think Masen can be so damn possessive." I shake my head as Mr. Clark gets the class in to order. I stare out the window beside me. I wouldn't blame that family for going on a hiking trip in this weather. It's really nice out. But did they have to do it now? When I'm just starting to get to know her?

I swear, life has something against me.

* * *

A/N: Thanks your reading. Please review. Thank you.

Thanks to my reiviewers: romance in the rain. xxTunstall Chickxx, Weaknessiour-strength

-Insane-About-Twilight-!!


	7. I Wonder

**A/N: So here's the next chapter!! Yay. See I even update when I'm feeling really crummy!! Haha, thanks for all your guys' support!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Or the song "One Sweet Love" from Sara Bareilles. :)**

* * *

**I wonder...**

**BPOV**

"Come on Bella, stop moping around." Emmett yells at me as we finally make it to our camp site. "We'll be back in a couple of days. Then you can go see your lover boy."

I growl. "He's not my 'lover boy'."

"Well, whatever he is." Rose smacks him in the head. "OW! What the hell?"

"Shut up, Emmett McCarty Cullen!" He winces and sits down his bag.

"Now, now, kids let's all play nice. Once we pitch up tent you guys can go out and hunt. Okay?" We all nod and Carlisle smiles. "Good. Now, set it up."

In a matter of seconds all of our tents are up. Alice and Jasper are sharing one. Rose and Emmett are sharing another. I have my own. And Carlisle and Esme are sharing one. I don't mind having my own tent sometimes. But now.. I'm feeling a little bit lonely. I wish Edward was here. We were just starting to get to know each other... but I'm glad I'm hunting today. I don't think I can go near him again, or he'll end up seeing the monster that I am.

"Bella? You coming?" Alice stands in front of me waving her hand in my face. I blink a couple of times and smile.

"Of course." And I follow my family out in to the woods, in search for some _food_. I have to laugh to myself sometimes. What we call food, isn't exactly food to humans. And what they call food isn't exactly food to us. I wonder how Edward would feel if he found out that I was a vampire. What would he say if I told him.

_Bella, now's not the right time. Wait to tell him._ I look up at Alice and she smiles at me. She touches her forehead and I nod. _Right, thanks Alice._ She nods and catches up with Jasper. I'm glad I got Alice to watch over me. She's a really nice sister.

"Now, let's get some bears." Emmett rubs his hands together and runs off in to the woods, followed by Rosalie. Jasper and Alice both take off in a different direction and so doesn't Carlisle and Esme. Leaving me all alone, once again. I speed off dodging branches and jumping over roots. And that's when I smell it. The most sweet smelling mountain lion. He doesn't see me coming up on him. But as I pounce I let out a little growl and he turns around and tries to attack me. Luckily, I snapped his neck before he could do any damage. I drain the poor animal of its blood, and slowly but surely start heading back to the campsite. I can hunt more later.

I wonder what Edward's doing right now? It's probably Biology right now...

**EPOV**

This is the worst day ever. Since Bella isn't here, the two-faced girls are trying to get to me again. For the umpteenth time I tell them I don't feel like that towards them. But no, they don't listen. And it's getting really annoying.

"Edward. Come on, why don't you just partner up with us? I mean you surely can't work on that yourself." Jessica flips her hair behind her. I try to smile, hoping to hide the grimace in my mind.

"No, I'm perfectly fine working by myself, thank you."

"No you're not. I know it, I can see it in your eyes. You want to have a partner. But unfortunately your little partner didn't show for school."

"I'm fine, Jessica. Maybe you should go back to where your partner is, he's looking a little upset." I nod my head in Mike's direction. She snorts and walks away from me. I shake my head and look down at the new lab Mr. Banner assigned us today. Chromatography. Fun. I take out the pH papers and the solutions and filled the tubes with the different solutions. When I finish that I put the papers inside the tube and let it sit.

I wish Bella was here. I want to see her smile or hear her laugh. It's so musical. I wonder what's she's doing right now?

**BPOV**

"HEY BELLS!" Emmett exclaims. I smile at my family who surprisingly made it back before I did.

"Hey. Jasper, do you have your guitar?" He smiles.

"Yes, I always bring it."

"Great, can I use it?" He nods and goes inside his tent to retrieve it.

"Got a sudden inspiration Bella?" Alice asks intrigued. She knows, she always knows what I'm going to do.

"Maybe." Jasper comes out and hands me the guitar. I take it and walk off towards a waterfall I hear. I smile when I see the little water gliding down the rocks. I sit off on one of the rocks beside the bank and start strumming a little before I release the tune in my head.

_Just about the time the shadows call  
I undress my mind and dare you to follow  
Paint a portrait of my mysteryOnly close my eyes and you are here with me  
A nameless face to think I see  
To sit and watch the waves with me till they're gone  
A heart I'd swear I'd recognize is made out of  
My own devices...  
Could I be wrong?_

_The time that I've taken  
I pray is not wasted  
Have I already tasted my piece of one sweet love?_

_Sleepless nights you creep inside of me  
Paint your shadows on the breath that we share  
You take more than just my sanity  
You take my reason not to care.  
No ordinary wings I'll need  
The sky itself will carry me back to you  
The things I dream that I can do I'll open up  
The moon for you  
Just come down soon_

_The time that I've taken  
I pray is not wasted  
Have I already tasted my piece of one sweet love?  
Ready and waiting for a heart worth the breaking  
But I'd settle for an honest mistake in the name of  
One sweet love._

_Savor the sorrow to soften the pain sip on  
The southern rain  
As I do, I don't look don't touch don't do anything  
But hope that there is a you._

_The earth that is the space between,  
I'd banish it from under me...to get to you.  
Your unexpected love provides my solitary's  
Suicide...oh I wish I knew_

_The time that I've taken  
I pray is not wasted  
Have I already tasted my piece of one sweet love?  
Ready and waiting for a heart worth the breaking  
But I'd settle for an honest mistake in the name of  
One sweet love._

When I finish with the end of the song I hear clapping. I turn around to find my family standing behind me with huge smiles on their faces. Esme runs over to me and hugs me.

"That was so beautiful Bella! You have to write that down."

"I'm not sure I could remember what I just sang." I say truthfully. Those words just flew out of me.

"I bet you will." Jasper taps my shoulder. I smile up at him. "You're doing better on the guitar, sis."

"Thanks, teach." He smiles more and I give him a quick hug.

"So you guys really liked that?" I can't believe a little song like that got a lot reaction from them. Normally they'd be like 'That was great, Bella.' but a standing ovation? Well, granted there really are no places to sit...

Alice claps her hands and jumps up and down. "I can't wait til your album comes out!"

"Wait- what? I didn't say anything about a new album."

"Aw come on Bella! You have to! Isabella Swan is coming back and she is bringing with her new hits!" I groan.

"Aliccce. I don't want to do that. I told you, after that fiasco, I'm done." She pouts.

"Well, according to your future... you caved in somehow." I slap my hand on to my face. Oh God, not this again.

"Can't you just think about it? I know you want to." I frown but nod my head. I will think about it. This Edward Masen, kid, has become my muse. And I know I'd probably end up with more songs if I keep going in the direction I am. He's going to be with me... somehow.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading!! Please review!! I'd like to know what you're thinking!! Oh and by the way I'm probably going to use a lot of Sara Bareilles and Kelly Clarkson.. I might throw another artist in there but some of those songs will be mainly from those two!

And to clear up on the powers, when Bella says she has so much why not waste them I sort of meant her power to charm... Because she has triple the power of charm. If that doesn't make sense just PM me.

Thanks to my reviewers: ACullenForever, preciosaAmante, xxTunstall Chickxx, manderlina, IrisOfTheRainbow, BlackDemonAngel, Ginny's Best Fan, -Insane-About-Twilight-, and romance in the rain!!


	8. This Is Mine!

A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thanks for all your guys support!! I really appreciate it! I hope you like this chapter. I had fun writing it. XP

Disclaimer: I don't own this. Except for my character Shane... but that's only it.

* * *

**This Is Mine!**

**EPOV**

"Hey Edward!" Shane calls from behind me as I make my way to my Volvo. I turn around quickly and to see he's running towards me.

"Shane." I say and nod my head.

"Do you want to go to Port Angeles? The guys want to go clubbing. You game?" I shake my head but then stop. The Cullen's are out all weekend... I guess I should do something just so my father doesn't get nervous that I'm not socializing.

"Sure, why not." Shane smiles big.

"Great. Pick you up at six." I nod and he runs off to his car. He owns a SUV and can hold seven people in his car. I hope this is going to be a good distraction from the thoughts that have been keeping me all day.

**BPOV**

"Seriously Bella, you should totally think about revising Isabella Swan. I mean she has been missed." I frown.

"No thank you Alice. I don't want to go through that again. They'll notice I still look seventeen. I'm supposed to be twenty now."

"Well, then you have a very good secret to making you look young."

"Yeah it's called immortality." Emmett laughs at my corny little comeback.

"Okay, okay, I'll back off for now. So what should we do for the time being?" Alice looks around at everyone around the campfire. Emmett smirks and he rubs his hands together.

"I'll tell a ghost story!" We all groan causing Emmett to frown. "What? You don't like my stories?"

"It's not that Em, it's just that you always tell the same ones." Jasper so bluntly puts it.

"Well, sorry for not looking up new material!" He shot back and leaned against his chair. We all chuckle and Rosalie strokes his arm.

"Come on Emmett, tell us a story." He smiles a little and sits back up again.

"Okay... it was a dark stormy night." I silently groan inward and look off in to the sun setting sky. It's almost six o'clock... I wonder what Edward's doing right now. Alice freezes up in to her usual seeing in to the future stature and we all watch her. She comes out of it and gasps. I reach in to her mind and she blocks me.

"OH MY GOD. Bella, you need to go now. Edward is going to be in DEEP trouble in about two hours." I jump up.

"What do you mean deep trouble? Alice what's going on?" Alice closes her eyes and she lets me in. I see Edward being pushed out of a club by these two muscle looking men and they're walking towards him. They look almost to be like vampires... the way they gracefully stalk towards their prey... A couple boys try to back Edward up but they get pushed aside. Edward's green eyes get big as the guys lead him against the wall...

"Oh my gosh." I put my hand to my mouth. "I have to go. Sorry guys, I'll see you later."

I make a mad dash down the forest cursing Carlisle for making us go all the way to Mt. Rainier National Park. It's four hours away from here to Port Angeles! Thankfully I drive ridiculously fast so I should be able to get there with in two hours. I just hope I'm not going to be late.

**EPOV**

"Hey Eddie!" Ben shouts from the car as I get in. I glare at him.

"Don't call me that please." He smirks.

"Sure thing Edward."

"Yeah, Edward has this thing against that nickname. Isn't that right?" Shane looks at me through the mirror. I nod.

"Yeah, ever since grade school and the girls running after me calling me that name I've had a few grudges against that name." The guys all laugh and Shane drives off down to Port Angeles. I hope this is going to be a fun night. My father was so happy to find out I was going out with Shane. Lately, all I've been doing was practicing on the piano.

"So, Edward, how have you been since last year? I didn't see you all summer." I bite my lip.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Shane. I went off to visit my grandmother in Florida this summer. Apparently she was nagging my parents about seeing me before she kicks the bucket." I chuckle. "She's not a day over 60. I don't think she'll die that soon."

"Well, at least you did something. My parents made me work all summer. You're lucky you're mom's a doctor." Ben replies with a grimace.

"Nurse, she's a nurse." I remind him. They all laugh.

"Yeah, sorry. I forgot." Ben says shyly. "It seems like you're family has a lot of dough."

"It might look it, but it definitely isn't the case. My parents just want me to be happy."

"Lucky." We all sit in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. I hate it when the guys accuse me of being rich. I'm not, and I will never be rich. My parents are just to generous with their love.

Few minutes later we wound up in Port Angeles. Shane parks the car and we all pile out of it. Shane, Ben and the other four guys follow us down the street to Club Infinity. They let people in ages 16 and up. It's surprising actually, they don't really check our ID's. They just want to make sure you have one... I find it odd, but go along with the guys anyway. They put a 'X' on our hands with permanent marker to show that we can't drink.

We walk in and the place is filled with smoke. Either from smoke from cigarettes or smoke from the fog machine I really don't know. But either way it doesn't smell good. The music fills the room with a steady techno beat. I look at the bodies pressed together all swaying to the beat. Part of me is disgusted with it, but the other part wishes that Bella was here so we could dance like that. I shake my head, this is supposed to be a Bella-thought free night.

"Let's go down to the dance floor." One of the guys suggest and we all make our way down there. Some of the guys already branched off to dance with some of the girls and in a matter of seconds I find myself alone. Just great. I look around me and decide to walk away, but then this girl's hand grabs my wrist and turns me around. I look at the girl and she smiles. Her body is almost as pale as Bella and she has a bright fire red hair, her eyes almost match the color of her hair, and I find that quite strange.

"Dance with me." She says in a melodic voice. Her eyes enchanting me. I nod and she wraps her hands behind my neck and I put my hands above her waist. Our bodies swaying to the beat. She smiles at me and it reminds me again of Bella. "What's your name?" She asks me and I have to blink a couple of times before I can answer.

"Edward."

"My name's Victoria." She says and breathes up in to my face. I catch a scent of something sweet and I feel sort of attracted to her. Then I hear a loud noise behind me breaking me from my trance and I turn around. Two guys stand behind me cracking their fingers.

"What do you think you're doing with my girl?" One of the guys asked. I look at him and open my mouth to speak but I get cut off.

"James, it's no big deal. I was only having fun." She whines, and winks at me. I scowl and immediately feel guilty about dancing with her and not Bella.

"I don't care. This... kid can't just come in here like he owns the place and take my girlfriend!" James, I assume that's his name, gets closer to my face. He growls at me and I try to back away. I see Shane coming towards me out of the corner of my eye and I plead him to help. He runs over.

"What's going on Edward?" Shane asks looking at the two guys that are threatening me.

"It's none of your concern boy." James hisses out. "This is just about me and that pretty boy over here."

"Come on, Edward, let's head out." I nod and follow Shane closely by.

"Thanks for saving my butt back there."

"What were you doing anyway?"

"I don't know, she just asked me to dance and I kind of got caught up in a trance or something."

"Geesh, the wonders of the female charm." Shane shakes his head and smiles. I try to smile back, but all I really want to do is leave.

"Shane, can we go outside?"

"Sure, let me get the guys." He takes off down to the dance floor again and I walk out of the club. I take a breath of the fresh air outside. Then I hear the doors swing open with a crash. I jump and look towards the noise. Once again it's those guys. They just don't want to leave me alone. Geesh, I just made one stupid mistake.

"There he is." James says to his "side-kick". They push me against the wall and start to come towards me closer. I look closer at their eyes and they were red too. They're mouths turn up in to a smirk as they come closer. Almost as if they're going to have dinner or something. I feel my eyes open wide... I'm going to die, oh God, I'm going to die.

I hear Shane running towards me. "Get away from him!" He screams and tries to push the side-kick guy but ends up getting thrown to the ground.

"No one can save you now... you stupid human." James says and is about to punch me but a sudden screeching of tires stop him. He smells the air and growls. "No, he's mine!" He turns around to punch me but I move down and he misses. "AH, I NEVER MISS!"

"Well, tough luck buddy you just did." A familiar mellifluous voice is heard. I turn my head to see Bella Cullen standing there with her hands on her hips. "I would like to ask you kindly to step away from that boy."

"He's mine, I saw him first." James growls and snaps his teeth at Bella. She growls back but doesn't seem like to change her expression.

"Actually I saw him first." Bella says, her eyes flickers towards me. I blush a little and she walks closer towards James. "And I would like you to leave this premises. It's my area, you're in my family's territory!" She growls some more and James backs up against the wall. "You hear me? My territory!"

"You live in Forks. As far as I'm concerned this isn't yours."

"Forks Area dumbass! Anywhere with in a five hundred radius!" James looks taken aback at Bella's comment. She growls louder. "GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KILL YOU."

James, his buddy, and Victoria all speed off down the street and around the curb with in a blink of an eye. Bella pinches the bridge of her nose and walks towards her car. "Get in."

"But, I can go home with..."

"Get in the car Edward, now." I immediately obey and she speeds off down the road. I look at the speedometer and almost have a heart attack. We're going well in to 115 mph. "Talk to me please. Tell me about the day at school."

"Okay, you didn't really miss much in either classes. We basically took notes. Oh yeah we started a lab in Biology but it wasn't really hard. I'll help you on Monday." She nods and continues to clutch the wheel. I feel likes it's going to break if she squeezes any tighter.

"Bella... are you okay?" She looks at me and I see that her eyes are onyx. I gasp.

"Yes, just keep talking." She blinks and looks towards the road.

"Um, well... I was a little disappointed you weren't at school today." She sighs and then smiles.

"Really?" She looks at me again and her eyes have gotten drastically lighter. I smile and nod.

"Yeah. I wanted to talk to you some more." I surprisingly say it out loud. She chuckles.

"Well... why don't we just talk now?" I smile and scramble my brain for the right question to ask first.

* * *

A/N: Cliffy? Okay well not really, but it's a good way to end that chapter. What did you think? Excited to see James, Victoria, and Laurent (although he wasn't named) there? Do you want to see more of them? Well let me know! Reviews are welcomed and wanted.

Thanks to my reviewers: preciosaAmante, BlackDemonAngel, manderlina, Sonneuntergang, Music ADD, Ginny's Biggest Fan, xxTunstall Chickxx, IrisOfTheRainbow, and ACullenForever!!


	9. Tell Me What I Want To Hear

**A/N: Well here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, I was trying to make it perfect. This should clear up a little confusion as to why James and the crew fled. I hope you guys like it!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. XD **

* * *

**Tell Me What I Want To Hear**

**BPOV**

I see them. The vampires attacking _my_ Edward. I feel a growl rip through my chest. I slam down on the brakes and the main guy turns in my direction. _Damn! Another vampire!_ He hisses in his brain. I growl some more and hop out of my car. "No, he's mine!" The stupid jerk of a vampire turns his back to me and tries to punch Edward but he misses!

"AH I NEVER MISS!" He exclaims and I smirk.

"Well, tough luck buddy you just did." _What do you think you're doing here?!_ I scream in to his head.

"He's mine, I saw him first." He growls and snaps his teeth at me. Another growl rips from my chest but I keep my composure. I really don't feel like losing it in front of Edward. That's not a great start to the relationship. _If I were you I'd leave._ I threaten in to his head. He still smirks at me, apparently not taking to my threats.

"Actually, I saw him first." I look over at Edward and he blushes. I start to walk towards the jerk. "And I would like you to leave this premises. It's my area, you're in my family's territory!" _I'll rip you to shreds, tear your limbs off one by one, and burn them along with the rest of your little coven. Don't think I can? _I send little pictures in to his head of him and his coven being ripped apart by me. I may not look strong but I've got the skills behind me. Between Jasper and his training and me and my telepathic powers I can pretty much hold my own. I growl some more and push the guy against the wall. "You hear me? My territory!"

"You live in Forks. As far as I'm concerned this isn't yours." He smugly puts it. I clench my teeth together, he's getting on my last nerve. I've had it with this nomad.

"Forks Area dumbass! Anywhere with in a five hundred radius!" _And I can get the rest of my coven here in a matter of seconds. There's seven of us in total you know_.The guy's eyes get wide. I feel my eyes darken and the venom seep in to my mouth. "GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KILL YOU."

The three vampires run off like scared chickens. Their thoughts are hay-wired. I pinch the bridge of my nose to calm down my senses. I try to swallow the venom, but Edward's scent is getting stronger. I really should have hunted more. I walk towards my car, but I realize I shouldn't leave Edward here alone. Apparently, he's attracting to vampires. Maybe it's because he's so darn attractive...

"Get in." I say as calmly as I can, but the internal conflict in me made it sound like a demand.

"But I can go home with..." I sigh and sit down in to the car. I roll down Edward's side and stare at him.

"Get in the car now." He immediately obeys and hops in to my car. I take off going to at a speed I really don't know. All I know is by the looks of Edward's face, I'm going way to fast. I need to calm myself down. "Talk to me please. Tell me about the day at school."

"Okay, you didn't really miss much in either classes. We basically took notes. Oh yeah we started a lab in Biology but it wasn't really hard. I'll help you on Monday." I nod, half listening to what he's telling me and half fighting with myself to stay in control. This is a bad idea. He shouldn't even be in the car with me. I grip the steering wheel tighter.

"Bella... are you okay?" I break out of my thoughts and look at him. I guess my eyes are still black because he gasps.

"Yes, just keep talking." I blink a couple of times trying to get my eyes back to normal. I turn and face the road so he won't get scared of me.

"Um, well... I was a little disappointed you weren't at school today." Oh, wow. So he feels the same way as me? I sigh a little, tension finally leaving me a bit. I feel my lips curl up in a smile. That was really sweet.

"Really?" I turn to look at him again praying my eyes are back to normal. He smiles and nods at me shyly. I take a quick look at the mirror to see my eyes have gotten lighter.

"Yeah. I wanted to talk to you some more." He says, almost like he didn't realize it. I chuckle a little. I guess I caught him off guard.

"Well... why don't we just talk now?" I suggest, hoping that it would make me more relaxed. Anything... anything at all that would make me remember he's a human will help me forget my thirst.

**EPOV**

"Um... you were camping?" I ask hoping not to sound stupid. Of course she was camping that's what everyone else said at the school.

"Yes. My family are very avid hikers. We like nature... and it's animals." She smiles to herself. Seems like it was an inside joke or something.

"Oh." What should I ask her? How come she knew where I was? That's too rude. Why does her eyes change like that? What is she... I shake my head at the last question. She's just a girl. "So, how'd you know where I was tonight?"

"I called your house." She says calmly and then bites her lip as if she's lying. I take a mental note of that and nod. "I wanted to see what I missed for Biology and Trig. Then your father said you went out with your friends in Port Angeles. It's a dangerous area you know. Lot's of muggers."

"I thought that was Seattle." I snicker.

"There are some here. And besides it's a good thing I did come."

"That's another question." She tenses up. "How come you kept saying that this is your area? I mean you just moved here right?"

"My family's lived here for years, Edward. My father just likes to move around." She quickly forms the sentences. "Plus, they didn't have any right to be here."

"Did you know them?"

"No, not personally. I know of them." She says and bites her lip again. My stomach growls and I blush feeling slightly embarrassed that I forgot to eat before I left home. "You hungry?"

I nod a little.

"Well, you want to get something to eat?" Bella asks looking at me out of the corner of her eye.

"If you don't mind?" I say quietly. Bella smiles.

"Of course not. It'll give us more time to talk." She pulls up in to a McDonald's. "You guys around here like to eat this stuff right?"

I look at her in confusion and smile. "Yeah. Didn't you have a McDonald's where you lived?"

"My mom likes to home cook. She doesn't like fast food..." She chuckles again. I wonder what she's thinking about. It's so hard to read her sometimes. "Come. Let's get you some food."

"Wait, you're not going to eat?" She shakes her head.

"No, I ate before I came here." She smiles and I shrug my shoulders.

"Okay, as long as you're fine with me eating in front of you. I don't want to be rude."

"Edward, I'm the one forcing you to get food." Bella jokes and we walk in to the brightly lit Mickey D's.

"So, why kind of food does your mom make?" I ask discreetly, intrigued by the thoughts of her eating only home cooked meals. My mom's always so busy with the hospital... and my father just can't cook.

She smiles and giggles a little. "Well, she likes to cook the meat that the guys bring home from the hunt."

"Like deer?"

"Exactly. Deer, bears, mount- I mean, just deer and bears." I wonder what she was going to say after bears. Hmm.

"Are bears... good for you?"

"I suppose. My brother only likes it." She makes a face and I laugh. I quickly order my food and we get it in a matter of seconds. They guys working there are trying to make passes at Bella, but she isn't really paying attention. She's just staring at me and talking to me. I chuckle to myself about that.

When we sit down she smiles. "So, can I ask questions now?" She asks sweetly. I shake my head.

"No, you got to ask questions during Biology." I remind her and she frowns.

"Fine. What else do you wish to know."

"What are you?" I accidently blurt out. I feel my cheeks get hot.

"What do you mean?" She simply smiles and my heart beats fast.

"I'm sorry, I didn't meant to say that. It's just that you seem so perfect... it's hardly human." She frowns.

"You're so perceptive, aren't you?" I look down at my burger and my cheeks reddens some more.

"I'm sorry..."

"No, no. It's quite alright. I understand what you're saying. A bunch of kids back at my old school claimed that Rosalie was a 'goddess sent from the heavens'." She made air quotes at the last part. I chuckle and look up in to her topaz eyes. They're absolutely stunning. "But in all seriousness we're just regular kids."

She pushes the coke and fries towards me. "Eat." I nod and slowly obey. She has this weird way of dazzling me in to doing things. And surprisingly, I don't mind.

"What do you hate the most?" She asks me as I chew on my fries. I quickly swallow and take a sip of my coke before I answer.

"Liars. I'd rather people tell me what's on their minds than lie to me." Her face falls for a split second before she regains composure.

"Well, sometimes people lie to protect the ones they love."

"It only hurts them in the end." She bites her lip again, and she looks to be sad. "Oh, did I say something wrong? I'm sorry.. I can sound like a jerk-"

"No, it's not that. I'm afraid you're not going to like me."

"Why is that?"

"Because I've lied to you... about a lot of things Edward. Truth is, you're really not safe with me. Not at all. This," she waves her hand around, "is not a good idea. I'm dangerous."

I stare at her, slightly confused. What is she talking about? She doesn't seem to be dangerous. Well, the way she acted back there in Port Angeles... _"GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KILL YOU!_" Did she really mean it? Could she really kill him? But how?

"I don't buy it." I say confidently. There is no way that, sweet little Bella Cullen could hurt anyone.

"This is the truth, Edward. You're risking your life by being with me. And the sad part is you don't even realize it."

"Why? How am I risking my life?" She pinches the bridge of her nose. I notice her eyes are getting darker.

"Edward, do you trust me?" She asks staring at me intensely.

"Yes." I reply and she shakes her head.

"That's the wrong answer."

* * *

A/N: 1686 Hits. Wow. You guys totally rock. Anyway...

Reviews!! Please! I want to know your thoughts. Freedback makes me happy and I write better when I'm happy.

Thanks to my reviewers: Music ADD, xxTunstall Chickxx, Kiara Kou, Sonneuntergang, BlackDemonAngel, sharpie x3, vampireluvr13, Ginny's Biggest Fan, preciosaAmante, and IrisOfTheRainbow!!


	10. You Don't Really Know

A/N: Thank you guys for all the reviews!! You don't know how happy that makes me feel. :) I decided to get this chapter up as quickly as I could. I hope you like it!!

Disclaimer: I don't own this. Neither do I own the song "Listen To Your Heart" by DHT.

* * *

**You Don't Really Know**

**BPOV**

"Edward, do you trust me?" I ask staring into his green eyes.

"Yes." He replies, which causes me to shake my head. He shouldn't have said that.

"That's the wrong answer." Edward stares at me closely. His eyes not showing any emotion. It almost makes me wish that I can read what's on his mind, but I can't.

"Wh-why?"

"I can't tell you. But all you need to know is that I'm dangerous."

"I don't understand."

"Dammit, Edward! Didn't you see what I did back there?" My voice rises and people start staring at the two of us. I lower my voice, "Let's just get back in to the car and I'll explain as much as I can."

We walk towards my car, Edward following briskly by my side. He looks a little apprehensive and I don't blame him. I'm a monster, the worst kind there is. And he's found himself cornered.

I start the car and start to drive off towards Forks. "What do you really want to know?" I flat out ask. He fiddles with his thumbs and takes a deep breath.

"You're not human?" I sigh as the inevitable question comes up.

"You could say that."

"What are you, then?"

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry, Edward. But all this... it's dangerous. And you don't know what you're getting yourself in to. I can't be your friend. I just can't. It's wrong, and I don't want to end up hurting you..." I trail off as I pull in to the street where his house is on. He jumps when he sees that he's almost home.

"But, I don't mind-"

"Listen to me. You don't want to get close. Something... bad will happen, and I can't let that happen to you." I say harshly, even though I only mean some of the words. I want him to get close to me. I want to be close to him. I want to be his friend... better yet, his _girlfriend_. But I can't. I'm a monster and there's no way around it.

I pull in to his driveway. He sits there, a little stunned. I reach over in front of him, feeling his heart beat race as I open the door. "I'm sorry, Edward."

"Bella, I-"

"Please? Don't make this harder on me than it already is." Edward closes his mouth and gets out of my car.

"See you at school." He says softly before closing the door and trudging up to his front porch steps. I feel a lump in my throat almost as if I am going to cry. But of course I can't. I grip the steering wheel tighter and peel out of his driveway and onward towards my home.

**EPOV**

I don't get it. She was being nice to me and friendly. I felt like we were becoming friends. But then she just pushed me away. Was is something I did?

"_I'm dangerous._" She kept saying that over and over again. But why is she so dangerous? All I know is that she's not human... but then what does it make her?

"Edward! You're okay!" My mom comes rushing to me. I try to smile, but my confusion doesn't leave my face.

"Of course I'm okay mom, why wouldn't I be?" She looks at the phone and sighs.

"Because, your friend Shane said that you got in to this heated argument and left with someone else. I thought you were kidnapped!" She hugs me tightly and I start to laugh.

"Relax, mom, I got a ride from one of the new kids at school. She knew the people that were harassing me and got rid of them. We went out to eat afterwards, because she didn't know if they would really listen to her or not." I lie through my teeth. My mom seems to have bought it though and smiles.

"She, huh?" I start to blush in embarrassment.

"Aw, mom, she's just someone from school. We're not even close friends. She's just my lab partner!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down. What's her name?"

"Her name's Bella Cullen, she's adopted along with the rest of her siblings by Carlisle and Esme Cullen. They're really young... from what I've heard. Anyway, Carlisle is the new doctor..."

"I know, I work at the hospital. So, Bella Cullen, eh?"

"Yes. She's the one that dropped me off. She said she went to the hospital the other day. Did you meet her?" My mom shakes her head.

"No, must have missed her somehow. Does she go often?"

"I guess. She wants to be a doctor too, like her father."

"Well, you seem to know a lot about someone whose just your lab partner." I groan.

"Mom, you make everything worse! I'm going to go play." I walk by her and towards my piano. I sit down and start playing out a melody that comes from my heart. All my emotions from today and the previous days pour in to this song. Chord after chord, note after note, the song flows from my fingers. When I finish with the last and final chord, I see my mom stand at the doorway in tears. "Are you okay, mom?"

"Yes, I'm fine... I just want to say, whoever inspired you to play that piece must have captured your heart." I smile at her, and I know exactly who she's talking about. Bella Cullen. This is her lullaby.

**BPOV **

I pull in to my driveway still feeling absolutely horrible about what I did to Edward. We were so close in to becoming friends, then I just had to push it all away. But I _had_ to. There's no way we can be friends. With a flick of a wrist, I could break him. And that's not fair...

The house is still empty. Everyone else is probably still camping. I should go back, but right now I don't feel like it. I'm sure they'd understand. Or at least Alice will. I run upstairs to where my best friend lies. My journal, my life... my piano. I take a seat on the bench but don't place my fingers on the keys. Instead I'm lost in my thoughts.

He didn't even seem phased that I am dangerous to him. It's almost as if he didn't even care. He knows I'm not human, and that was a stupid mistake just to let him know that much. But I needed to. Maybe if he finds out on his own, then he'll know the real danger he's in. Yes, I only feed on animals... but I could break at any moment and attack him. His blood is calling. It's calling to me. And I don't know if I can take it any longer. Just him sitting in my car for that brief amount of time made my mouth fill up with venom.

But what if he doesn't care that I'm a vampire. What if he just likes me for me, vampire and all. Could I like him then? Would it be okay? It's not even that I _like_ him, it's that I think I _love_ him. And we've only known each other for what? Three or four days? Could that even be possible?

"_Oh, that's Edward Masen. The major heartbreaker in this town. I guess nobody's good enough for him. Good luck._" That's what Jessica had said to me on my first day here. But he might like me... does that mean something? Does this mean that Edward Masen, might actually like me?

But he doesn't know the real me. The vampire me. All he knows is the sweet and innocent Bella Cullen, the human.

And that leads to another dilemma. Should I tell him the truth? Or let him figure it out on his own... will he ever figure it out? What if I tell him the truth and he runs away. I wouldn't be surprised, but it would break my non-beating heart. But what if he doesn't...

My hands tremble above the keys. I press down a key, and then a few notes follow it. Next thing I know, more notes and chords flow out of my fingers... and words start to form in to my head.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark._

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams._

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._

_And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind._

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._

_Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm_

_I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._

Listen to my heart. That's what I need to do. Even though my heart is non-existent... I think I know what to do...

I run out of the house and continue on through the woods until I stop in front of a house. Edward's house. Looks like everyone's gone to bed. I quickly climb up the side of the house and on to the roof of the porch. This time the window is open. Does he know? I listen in to his room, and the only sound I hear is the humming of his computer, the soft beating of his heart, and his slow breaths. I smile to myself as I set foot in to his room again. I look down at my feet, and am reminded about his broken bat. I hope he hasn't noticed yet.

His disheveled hair covers his eyes, and his lips are slightly parted. I just want to move his hair so I can see his eyes... but I won't. I'll just stay in here, and make sure he's okay. Is that why I'm here? To make sure he's okay? He moves in sleep and I freeze up, hoping that he doesn't wake. But he doesn't. I breathe out slowly and creep over to where the rocking chair is and sit in it.

He looks so peaceful. His angelic face is pale against the moonlight, that shines in to his room. He shifts in to another position and his lips form in to a smile. "Bella..." He whispers out, almost as if he is awake. I freeze up again, praying to God, if he is up there, that he doesn't wake up.

This isn't a good idea. Why did I even think about coming here. It's dangerous. He could wake up while I am here and I'd scare him even more. I have to go...

I stop by his bed and kneel down beside his face. I brush my hand against his cheek, and I feel warmth on my fingers. He shudders under my touch but leans in to it. I smile to myself again. His lips turn up in to a smile as well, and I kiss his cheek again before I leave his room.

* * *

A/N: And that wasn't much of a cliffy as last time was it? Oh well. Please review. Like I said before, it makes me really happy.

Thanks to ALL my reviewers: xxTunstall Chickxx, alexz1jude, Music ADD, ApplesxRoses13, Kiara Kou, BlackDemonAngel, Sonneuntergang, EdwardMasenCullen, preciosaAmante, just peechy, Ginny's Biggest Fan, SnoopyCullen, romance in the rain, IrisOfTheRainbow, and vampireluvr13!!


	11. Rainy Days And Mondays

A/N: And another chapter for you guys!! Thanks for all the support!

Disclaimer: I don't own!! I used some quotes from "Twilight" pages 133-135!

* * *

**Rainy Days and Mondays**

**BPOV**

It's Monday, and it's raining. Good, we can go back to school today. I'm the first one out to my car this morning, as the rest of my little family are slowly trudging out of the front door.

"Someone's cheery today." Emmett mutters under his breath when he squishes in the back with Rosalie and Jasper. I laugh as Alice comes in to the front.

"Well, it's Monday!"

"Yeah, and you're usually grumpy on Mondays." Jasper adds and I frown.

"Come on don't ruin my good mood."

"I know why you're happy." Alice smiles at me and I glare at her. _Don't even think about saying what you're thinking!_ I scream in to her head. She winces but keeps her smile on her face. "You are excited to see someone aren't you?"

"Alice!" I hiss at her and she flinches.

"Way to go Alice, you ruined her perfectly good mood." Rosalie sneers and I peel out of the drive way with out another word. The car is silent as I pull in to the school parking lot.

"Have a wonderful day!" I say sarcastically as my brothers and sisters pile out of the car. I get myself out of the car after them. A Volvo flies right in to the parking spot next to me, causing me to jump back and almost denting my baby.

Edward comes out of the drivers side looking guilty. "I'm so sorry Bella, didn't think I was going that fast."

"It's okay." I say and turn to walk away from him. I can't do this... I need to stay away...

"Bella?" I stop, his voice is so soothing.

"Yes?" I say, with my back still facing him. His warm hand touches my arm which sends electric shocks down my body. I quickly turn to face him to see that he felt it too. He blushes.

"I'm sorry... About the other night. Can we still be other friends? I promise I won't ask any more questions." I sigh.

"Edward. It's not about the questions. It's dangerous for you to be my friend. This is for your own good."

"What if I don't care about the danger? I can deal with it." I walk closer to him so that my face is almost in front of him.

"Are you sure about that?" His heart beats faster. I breathe out and cast my charm on him. His heart beats even faster and I pull away. "You see? I could kill you."

I walk away faster than normal and left him alone to think.

**EPOV**

My head feels like it's spinning. Bella walks away briskly and I just watch her. What just happened? What does she mean by killing me? I shake my head a little and walk towards my first class. The bell rings as I get in to the classroom. Bella's already sitting at her desk but she's looking in to her book. I bite my lip and walk over to my desk and sit down.

I can't believe she really hates me. I thought we were getting along when we were eating, well I was eating Friday night.

"_I'm dangerous._" Is she really dangerous? "_I could kill you._"

I know she's inhuman. Her eyes changes colors. Goes from topaz to black in a matter of seconds. She's usually very angry or frustrated when it's black. And bright and cheery when it's topaz. Her skin is really pale, and it gives off an electric shock when I touch her...

The bell rings to signal the end of class. How did I miss a whole period? I walk to my next class which is in the computer lab. I sit in front of my desktop. I pull up a search engine and type in different things.

_Pale people with topaz eyes_. Ugh, nothing relevant to what I'm looking for.

_Inhuman dangerous pale creatures._ Hmm.. Tzimisce? Oh their fictional characters... but they're a clan of vampires? What? Is there such a thing? I know that the Tzimisce are fictional... I click on the vampire link.

"Vampires are mythological or folkloric revenants who subsist by feeding on the blood of the living... They wore shrouds and were often described as bloated and of ruddy or dark countenance, markedly different from today's gaunt, pale vampire which dates from the early 1800s." I scroll down farther to see that it doesn't give me that much information. Everything has claimed to be myth.

_Vampire._ I type in to the search engine and click on a link that looks promising, Vampires A-Z. Two quotes greet me on the home page:

_Throughout the vast shadowy world of ghosts and demons there is no figure so terrible, no figure so dreaded and abhorred, yet dight with such fearful fascination, as the vampire, who is himself neither ghost nor demon, but yet who partakes the dark natures and possesses the mysterious and terrible qualities of both. – Rev. Montague Summers_

_If there is in this world a well-attested account, it is that of the vampires. Nothing is lacking: official reports, affidavits of well-known people, of surgeons of priests, of magistrates; the judicial proof is most complete. And with all that, who is there who believes in vampires? – Rousseau_

I scroll through several descriptions of different vampires. But nothing matches remotely close to Bella. I'm beginning to think I'm crazy to even think that she could be a creature. "_Are you inhuman?_" "_You could say that._"

There's three that really catch my eye.

The Romanian version of a vampire, _Varacolaci, a powerful un-dead being who could appear as a beautiful, pale-skinned human. _

The _Slovak Nelapsi, a creature so strong and fast it could massacre an entire village in the single hour after midnight. _

And the _Stregoni benefici, an Italian vampire said to be on the side of goodness, and a mortal enemy of all evil vampires._

There are good vampires?

I saw some other descriptions pertaining to the way they live. They can't eat human food. Come to think of it, I don't think I've seen the Cullen's eat their food. They can't be out in the sunlight. Last weekend was sunny...

"Edward Masen?" My head snaps up to see my teacher staring at me in confusion. "Are you working on your project or just surfing the web? I look down at my notebook to find that we were supposed to be working on the our projects today.

"Uh, yeah, I'm researching." I click of the vampire page and brought up the Wikipedia page I had minimized to make it look like I was doing research. She looks at my screen and sighs.

"Okay. I expect it to be done by tomorrow." I nod and she walks away. Close call. The bell rings a few minutes later signaling time for lunch. Good, I'm going to test out my findings.

The Cullen's are all sitting at their table with their food tray in front of them. I grab my food and take a seat with Shane.

"So, you took off the other day with that Cullen girl?" I look at him and nod. "What did you do?"

"Just ate. She took me home afterwards because it was late." I reply and continue to stare at their table. Bella picks up an apple and just plays with it. I look over at her sister and she looks like she's talking to her, but her lips are barely moving. The pixie-like girl gets up, along with the blonde boy and they both walk out of the cafeteria, throwing out their untouched food. The other couple stares at Bella and asks her a question. Bella shrugs her shoulders and I can see them joke around. It makes me smile to see her family so interested in her.

"Dude. If you want to talk to her so bad, why don't you just go over there?" I look over at Shane and he smirks at me. I just shake my head.

"She hates me."

"What? What did you do to her Masen?"

"Nothing. We just talked."

"Maybe that was the problem. Could it ever occur to you that she might be the type that doesn't want to talk and just have some fun?" He so bluntly puts it. I cough out my water that I just swallowed.

"She's not like that."

"How do you know? You've only known her for a week. She could have been one of those type of girls at her old school." I shake my head.

"She doesn't come across as one."

"Damn, Masen, you must have messed up big time to lose her."

"I don't think I even had her." Shane shrugs his shoulders as I look up to see Bella's face fall in to her palms and the blonde girl practically fuming.

**BPOV**

I feel terrible. I basically shut out Edward before he could even get to know me. In trigonometry I didn't even look at him. I can tell he was looking at me, but I didn't dare look.

Now, at lunch, I feel his stare on my back. Alice wiggles her eyebrows at me. I glare at her. _Don't even think about it._ I growl in to her mind. Alice just winks at me and gets up to walk away. Jasper gets up too, and they throw away their props. I'm left alone with Rosalie and Emmett.

"What's on your mind little sis?" Emmett asks me. I drop the apple I am holding on to my plate.

"Guilt." I reply. Rosalie raises her eyebrows.

"What for?" I scowl. Rosalie won't understand. She hates humans.

"You won't get it." I say staring down at my "food".

"Come on, Bells! Tell us!" Emmett whines. I shake my head and give in.

"Fine. There's this boy-"

"No! Bella! You can't like a HUMAN!" Rosalie hisses out. I plop my head in to my palms.

"Too late. I think I have."

* * *

A/N: Please review!!

Thanks to my reviewers: BlackDemonAngel, Music ADD, Kiara Kou, Sonneuntergang, IrisOfTheRainbow, xxTunstall Chickxx, Ginny's Biggest Fan, danger powers, -Insane-About-Twilight-, Magically Hermione, and vampireluvr13!!


	12. He Has To Know

A/N: Ah, I'm so bad. I'm sorry. It's been awhile since I last updated, I know!! I hope you'll all forgive me, and like this chapter. Thanks for your support.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

**He Has To Know **

**BPOV**

Biology is going to be killer. I don't know how I'm going to continue with my charade of avoiding him. I don't want to avoid him. I don't like the idea of ignoring Edward. But it's safer this way. Geesh, by the way Rosalie reacted at lunch totally confirms my actions. I can't, at any cost, fall in love with a human... _But I already have._

And that's what scares me to "death". Can this really be happening?

I walk in to my class and Edward's already sitting at our table. I walk over there, and plop down next to him, trying not to look at him. I can feel his eyes on me. It makes me want to look at him. I want to see his beautiful green eyes. But I can't. It's safer this way...

"Bella?" Edward's voice breaks through my thoughts and it causes me to jump. I look at him, his sad face.

"Yes?"

"Bella, did I do something wrong?" He asks with the sad look in his eyes. I feel horrible. _Go on Bella. It's going to be okay._

"No. You didn't do anything." I say calmly. _Alice, are you sure?_

_Yes. I'm sure. Go on. _I listen to Alice and I smile at Edward. His mood changes. I can see the light in his eyes, and it makes me smile more.

"Really? Because you were avoiding me all day..." I grimace.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was doing that." He smiles shyly.

"Oh." Mr. Banner walks in and starts class. I can hear Alice gasp and look at me. _Blood type testing today! How did I not see it?_ She leans over to Jasper and I can hear her whisper to him about needing to leave. _Bella, get sick. We need to go!_

_I can't!_ I stink at faking sickness. I'm a horrible actress. Edward looks at me and his forehead creases. I guess he can see the panic in my face.

_What about your pager? Can you use that? _

_Yeah, but what about you guys? How are you going to get out?_ Alice smiles devilishly.

_You're going to call us out._ I frown. I hate calling out my siblings. I feel like a liar, because I basically am.

_Alice... I can't leave Edward now! I just started to talk to him again. _She frowns and then nods.

_Get him to be sick, you can take him out and then we can go to the bathroom. We'll just not return to class. It's not like he'll notice anyway. He didn't realize you didn't come back last time._ I growl at her softly so only she and Jasper could hear, but comply.

"Edward. Do you like the sight of blood?" Edward looks at me and shakes his head.

"No, I get a little sick... why?" I bite my lip.

"Well, Banner's going to do a blood test to find your blood type. And I'm sensitive to blood you can say, so do you want to skip?"

"Um, isn't that bad?"

"Yes... but skipping is healthy." He stares at me, and then nods. He takes his hands and places it his stomach. He starts to moan and Mr. Banner's attention is immediately on him.

"Mr. Masen, is everything alright?" Edward moans again and shakes his head.

"I think the café food didn't agree with me." My cue is up.

"Mr. Banner, I can take Edward to the nurse's office, if that's alright. I don't think he can stand on his own." I look at Edward and he tries to get up but falls back on the chair. "My dad's a doctor, so I know these things."

"Okay, Miss Cullen, you may take Edward to the nurse's office." I smile and help Edward up. He rests his arm around my shoulders, easily might I add. He's like a head or two taller than me. We walk out in to the hall and continue down towards the café.

"So, have you ever considered in taking up acting?" I ask Edward as we sit down at the table. He snorts.

"No. That must have been the worst act ever."

"Hey, he bought it didn't he?" Edward chuckles.

"I guess so." He stares at me intently as I sit there in front of him.

"I've been doing some research.. And I've come to a couple of theories." I look at Edward in confusion, and then I suddenly realize what he's talking about. I answered his question the other day about us being inhuman. How stupid can I be?

"Theories? Really? Tell me." I say calmly hoping to show no sign of panic.

"Well, my first one is that you're an angel. And you're stuck here on earth." I laugh lightly.

"Edward, I'm no angel." He shakes his head but continues.

"Second one is that you're a vampire." I freeze up. How did he find that so easily? Are we that easy to look up?

"Psh, a vampire? Are you serious?" He smiles.

"Yeah, it does sound a little stupid." I sigh, relief.

"Bella! There you are!" Alice screams and runs over to my side, human pace. Jasper smiles at me and sits next to Alice. We're all facing Edward. Edward gulps and smiles at my sister and brother.

"Hi, I'm Alice, and this is Jasper." Alice reaches out to shake Edward's hand and Edward shakes hers.

"Edward Masen. Nice to meet you." He replies gentlemanly. Alice smiles and looks at me out of the corner of her eye.

"So, Edward, how long have you lived in Forks?"

"For my whole life." He replies, smiling.

"Wow. We've never stayed in one place for more than a couple years." Alice turns and looks at Jasper with a grin. Jasper grins as well.

"So, why aren't you guys in class?"

"We're squeamish like Bella." Jasper replies to Edward's question. Edward scrunches his forehead together, like he's trying to piece a puzzle together.

_Alice! He knows! He knows about us being vampires. I didn't tell him I swear. He just found out..._ I screamed in to Alice's head. Alice reaches over and grabs my hand.

"I guess it runs in the family."

"I thought you guys were adopted."

"Damn." Alice muttered under her breath, so low only Jasper and I can hear. But she still kept a smile on her face. _It's a lost cause, Bella. We're going to have to tell him._ I stiffen up. There is no way I'm going to put him in danger like that. Once the Volturi find out that we told Edward our secret he's screwed. Better yet, we're all screwed.

"Edward, we have something to tell you." Alice looks at me and Jasper.

"Yes, do you want to head outside?" I ask and stand up. He stands up willingly and follows us outside. This is too easy, he should be getting vibes about running away.

"What do you want to say?" Edward asks as we reach my car. Edward's Volvo sits right next to mine.

"Edward, it's something we can't say here. Do you mind if we take you somewhere... exclusive? Like our home?" I ask staring at him, pleading him to say yes. There's no way out now. He has to know. _He has to know..._ I tell myself over and over again.

"Um, sure? Do you want me to follow?" I nod and so doesn't Alice and Jasper.

"That'll be great. Fair warning though, our house has a long driveway and it's hidden, so we're going to turn sharply." I add and he nods with a smile.

"Okay, as long as you don't drive slow." He chuckles, and I smirk.

"Drive slow with this car? No!" I laugh and open my car door. Edward laughs too and he walks over to his driver's side. I hop in, Alice and Jasper are already in there.

"So what's the plan Stan?" I look over at Alice and she shrugs her shoulders.

"We tell him the truth. Give him a few choices, and then he has to decide."

"How's he going to react?"

"It's hazy. I'm getting a few different reactions. Almost as if he knows..."

"I told you! He had a couple of theories Alice. One is that we are angels and the other is that we are vampires! Vampires! Alice, out of all the inhuman creatures out there, he picks our species!" I start to flip out. Jasper sends me calm waves and I smile at him.

"Thanks, Jasper."

"Don't mention it." He sighs in to the back seat, and I start to calm down on my own.

"So we tell him."

"We tell him." Alice repeats and my hands clench the wheel.

* * *

A/N: Pleaaase Review! I'm sorry about updating really late. But Please review and stay with me. :)

Thanks to my reviewers: Music ADD, HarmoniousPie, xxTunstall Chickxx, browneyes5174, -Insane-About-Twilight, Ginny's Biggest Fan, edwardsgirl77, BlackDemonAngel, Lola Schatzi, Shadowgirl61, Kiara Kou, IrisOfTheRainbow, and vampireluvr13!!


	13. Finding Out the Truth

A/N: Aww thanks guys for the like flooding of reviews I got when I checked my mail today. I was so happy I wrote up this chapter!! I hope you guys like this, and it's up to par.

Disclaimer: I don't own this. I think I might have taken some words from one of the books... but I can't really remember which one. Anyway, I DON'T OWN!

* * *

**Finding Out the Truth**

**EPOV**

I wonder what they're going to tell me. Is my theory true? But which one? She brushed off both ideas. But maybe she was trying to keep it a secret. But why is she telling me now?

I pull in to her driveway, I'm surprised by how fast Bella actually drives. It's crazy, I was almost going 100 mph trying to catch up to her. I like to drive fast, but not that fast. Her house is so amazingly beautiful. I park the car next to hers in front of their garage. It's a tall white house, with a lot of windows. There are flowers lining around the whole house.

I get out of my car and Bella and her siblings do the same. "I'm pretty sure, Carlisle's home today." Bella tells Alice and Jasper. They both nod and run in to the house. Bella looks at me sternly, and then her features soften.

"Bella, your house is amazing." I compliment. She smiles.

"Thanks, Esme will be pleased. She's worked hard on keeping this house looking pretty." She bites her lip. "Well, shall we go inside?"

I nod and follow her in to the house. It's even more amazing on the inside. I look around the foyer, with my mouth open. There are stairs leading up to the next floor and on the balcony there's a piano. Bella's piano. I smile to myself. We're so much alike.

"Why don't you come with me in to the living room. Everyone will be in there." I nod, remembering why we came here. We walk in to the living room and Alice, Jasper, and who I believe are her parents Carlisle, and Esme are sitting in there. They all stare at me and I blush in embarrassment.

"Welcome to our home." Esme says with so much love in her voice. Her brown hair is almost as beautiful as Bella's.

"Thank you, ma'am. It's very lovely." I say politely and she smiles.

"Well, I'm glad you think so. Would you like something to eat? Or drink?" I politely decline and Carlisle sits up in his chair.

"I'm pretty sure you're wondering why you're here right?" I nod.

"Well, let's get with introductions first. I'm Carlisle, and that eager woman is Esme, my wife. Why don't you take a seat...?"

"Edward, Edward Masen." I answer is unasked question.

"Edward. Go on, we don't bite." Alice snickers at his comment and I comply, taking a seat on the sofa. "Edward, I'm going to tell you a story."

"Okay." He smiles and stands up.

"There are dark creatures in this world. Some are evil, and some are good. But it's really rare to find the good ones. There was a little boy who's father was a church magistrate back in the 15th century. His father went on raids to kill all the dangerous creatures, and the little boy soon grew up to follow in his father's footsteps. One day the boy, now a young adult found a real live group of these creatures. Vampires. He led a raid to kill them all, but the monsters, or vampires, new of his plan and killed every one of the people. Except for one, the young man. He was bitten.

"He spent three days in agonizing pain through his transformation and when he woke up from that state he found himself thirsting for blood. But he couldn't handle the thought of drinking human blood. He found himself drinking from animals instead. And it worked just the same. Years had gone by and he's met the leaders of the vampires, the Volturi. They wanted him to join the coven, but the young man didn't like their idea of draining humans.

"He then moved to the United States and found a young girl who was orphaned when her parents died in a fire in Chicago. She was badly scarred, but when the young man changed her she healed.

"A few decades later he met up with few other dying people and he changed them all. Now, they're living as a family together." He stops and looks at me. My head is reeling. So it's true, they are vampires! I feel silently proud about my discovery. But then something hits me. They're vampires. Blood-sucking, vampires. I'm doomed.

"You're the young man?" I ask already knowing the answer. He nods, and my heart skips a beat.

"A-and, you're all vampires? Rosalie, and Emmett too?" I ask about Bella's other siblings and they all nod. Oh crap, what have I gotten myself in to?

"Edward, it's okay to be scared. I know we're monsters." Bella says softly. I shake my head.

"But you guys don't feed on humans, right?" Carlisle nods.

"Yes, we feed on animals, instead. But that doesn't change the danger factor. We're still dangerous to humans. There are a couple of us who have difficulties still." I see Bella eyeing Jasper, and he winces a little.

"But I'll be okay." I smile and Bella frowns.

"This is the part where you're supposed to run away screaming. Not sit here and smile." I blush.

"But you won't hurt me."

"How do you know that, Edward? Did you know a week ago, you could have been dead?"

"No, but you didn't do anything, did you? I'm not a vampire, I'm not dead. I'm still alive. You resisted. You won't hurt me." I say confidently and Bella slouches back in to her chair, defeated.

"So, you're okay with us being vampires?" Alice asks and she smiles, like she already knows what I'm going to say.

"Yes."

"Great!" She jumps up and down. Jasper puts a hand on her arm and she calms down. "You want to know if we have special powers?"

Alice asks, before it even crosses my mind. I nod. "Well, some vampires do. When we are changed there are some physical and personality traits that carry on. Like all vampires, our beauty is enhanced. That's why we look so darn beautiful." Bella rolls her eyes.

"But some also have some special powers. Like Jasper, he can feel emotions, from other people. And he can also manipulate emotions of a room too." Alice kisses Jasper's cheek. "He has enough power to calm down a riot before it even starts." I smile in awe. That's a cool power.

"And me, I can see the future, well only if you've made your mind. It really all depends on what you're thinking about doing." I nod in understanding. That's how she knew I was thinking that.

"And Bella-"

"Alice, I can speak for myself." She turns and looks at me. "I can read people's thoughts. And think in their heads as well. I have triple the charm power than a regular vampire. Although I can't seem to read your thoughts..." She looks at Carlisle and he shrugs.

"It must be hard."

"For what?" Alice asks.

"To feel, or hear what people are thinking or feeling. It must be hard to suddenly see in to the future, especially when it's something bad." I look down in my hands. I can feel their cold stares on me, and _I_ almost wish I can hear what they're thinking.

"It's true, it is hard. But we all learned to deal with it and embrace it. We're all a family, and we take care of each other." I nod and look up in to Carlisle's topaz eyes.

"Thanks for telling me your secret. I'll keep it to my grave." Bella smiles and sits next to me.

"I trust that you will keep our secret. That's why we felt that you should know. I feel horrible about the whole avoiding thing these past few days... Will you still be my friend?" She asks and I chuckle.

"Of course, Bella. You were the one avoiding _me_ anyway." She grimaces but smiles.

"Great. That means a-" A loud bang comes from the front door.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" A female voice shrieks through the house.

"Rosalie, calm down. It's no big deal!" A loud booming voice comes from behind. The pair enters the room, and the blonde stares at me. No, that's an understatement. She definitely is glaring daggers at me. She sticks her finger in my face.

"You, you have no right to know!"

"He does, Rosalie! He had to know about us." Bella exclaims.

"You couldn't just avoid him? You couldn't just forget about this, this human?!" I flinch at the venom of her voice.

"Rosalie, that isn't right to talk about him like that in front of him!" Esme cries and stands up in front of her in an instant. "I want you to apologize to Mr. Masen, this instant."

"I will never apologize to the one who's going to ruin our family." She turns and runs up the stairs. I hear a door slam hard and I look back at the family. They just smile at me awkwardly. Emmett walks over to me and sticks out his hand. I shake it.

"Nice to finally meet you Edward Masen. I'm Emmett by the way." I smile.

"Thanks, it's nice to meet you as well."

"Sorry about Rose, she's just a little antsy that's all. It's nothing personal." I nod. I look down at my watch to find that it's almost dinner time. Where did the time go?

"I got to get home. Thanks for telling me your secret, I promise I won't tell anyone." I get up to go to my car. Bella comes with me outside.

"Thanks for being so understanding, Edward. Most people would run away at the mention of vampires." I stare in to her beautiful eyes.

"How can I run away from an angel?" Bella rolls her eyes.

"I'll see you at school, Edward." I nod and I hop in to my car. She taps on my window.

"Don't be surprised if you see me or Alice around your house. We just want to make sure you won't tell, and that you'll be safe."

"Okay, thanks, Bella."

"I'm sorry about lying earlier..."

"It's okay, I understand. We all have secrets." She smiles and taps my car.

"Well then, Mr. Masen, head on home." I laugh and pull out of her driveway.

As I drive off, my thoughts are all over the place. But one thing I know is for certain, I think I'm in love with a vampire.

A/N: And review! Thanks so much for reading. I like feedback. No flames.. blah blah blah.

Thanks to my reviewers: NathalieCullen, danger powers, Lecia, just peechy, Shadowgirl61, bibliocrazed, Music ADD, Kiara Kou, vampireluvr13, ACullenForever, IrisOfTheRainbow, preciosaAmante, and BlackDemonAngel!!


	14. Muses

A/N: Ah thanks for another flooding of reviews! It makes me smile. Anyway, here's the next chapter...

Disclaimer: I don't own this. I don't own the songs "Morningside" By Sara Bareilles and "Breakaway" By Kelly Clarkson.

* * *

**Muses**

**BPOV**

He took it so well. And he still wants to be my friend! Let's hope he wants to more than that... but I didn't want to push it.

I'm so angry at Rosalie for reacting that way. It was way out of line. I burst in to her and Emmett's room. "Rosalie Hale Cullen! I can't believe you!"

"You can't believe me? I can't believe you! YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH A HUMAN!"

"So that doesn't change anything!"

"Yes it does! You used to be like me! You used to hate all human beings, because they made you feel weak when their blood was calling you. And what do you do now? Go after the one that's calling you the strongest! Think about what you're doing to yourself."

"I don't care! Rosalie, listen to me. Sure I hated humans as much as you, but this one's different. He still likes me, even if I am a vampire. That means something right? He hasn't run away yet!" She scowls at me and turns her back.

"Fine, Rosalie. Act like and immature jerk. I'm going to go with my gut feeling and that is falling for Edward. So if you don't like it, then deal with it." I growl and walk out of the room.

My piano awaits my arrival and I plop down on the bench. I can't do this, I can't sing while I'm this angry. It's going to sound like crap. I lay down on my bench with my feet touching the ground. I close my eyes and take a few breaths. I feel my piano call to me, telling me to play out my feelings. So, I sit up and place my fingers on the keys. I hit the low chords first and then I feel a beat come through me.

_I'm not scared of you now  
Or so I say  
There's no reason to run  
Although I may  
I'm not as sure as I seem  
This much I know  
What does it mean you leave and I follow_

_I could try to forget what you do when I let you get  
Through to me but then you do it over again  
I could rage like a fire and you'd bring rain I desire  
Til you get to me on my morningside_

_Keep my distance I tried No use  
But no matter the miles  
I'm back to you_

_I could try to forget what you do when I let you get  
Through to me but then you do it over again  
I could rage like a fire and you'd bring rain I desire  
Til you get to me on my morningside_

_Let me down you say never baby blues don't you ever  
I'm used to being one with the misfortune to find  
Afternoons run for cover and full moons just wonder  
What it looks like here on my morningside_

_Look back don't you dare let me start to do that  
I don't care if the things that I have  
Only make me afraid to lose I  
Need to let go  
Need to want to keep letting you know  
That we both have a reason to follow  
Long as we let this lead I'm barely breathing_

_I try to forget what you do to me but then you do it over again  
I could rage like a fire and you'd bring rain  
Til you get to me on my morningside_

_Let me down you say never baby blues don't you ever  
I'm used to being one with the misfortune to find  
Afternoons run for cover and full moons just wonder  
What it looks like here on my morningside_

With my final chord resonating through the house I hear some claps behind me. I turn quickly to find Esme, Alice, Jasper and Carlisle standing against the wall. I laugh and give them a huge hug.

"Your muse, honey, he's wonderful." I look at Esme.

"You really think so?"

"If he's inspiring you to write these beautiful songs, I know so." I bite my lip. I little habit I picked up instead of my usual blush. "It's true darling. I'm glad you picked this up again."

"I really think you should bring back Isabella Swan." I frown at Alice. She puts her hands up. "All I'm saying is that with the songs your getting out, you should at least record them. Put Esme's and Carlisle's old Christmas gift to good use and start recording your songs!"

"Who says I haven't?"

"I know you haven't!" Alice glares at me. I frown.

"Fine, fine. I'll start recording if you want me to." Alice smiles. "BUT, I'll only make CD's just for the family. No one else. You hear me?" Alice pouts but nods.

Jasper takes her arm and they walk down in to their room. Esme smiles at me.

"It's going to be great having a new CD of yours. I love listening to your songs. I really like one of your songs... what is it? Breakaway?" I laugh.

"Are you serious? You actually liked it?"

"Not just me, the whole country liked it." I bite my lip again. She's right that song came out as number one on the top charts.

"How does it go? _Grew up in a small town, and when the rain would fall down..._" Esme starts singing the song. She doesn't have a horrible voice, it's in fact amazing. No surprise there, vampires are basically amazing at everything. I smile as I watch her walk down the stairs singing to one of my old songs.

Did I really make that big of impression on everyone? I wonder if Edward has ever heard of any of my songs. I doubt it. He seems to be in to the classical stuff. But I guess I'll never know. Unless, I take a look at his CD collection. That reminds me, I should check up on how he's doing. Just to make sure he doesn't tell his parents where he was.

I start running towards his house, ignoring the calls from my family. They'll know where I'm going. I stop abruptly remembering about that baseball bat I crushed. I walk in to the garage and grab a baseball bat from our collection. I'll drop it off in his room when he's not noticing.

I find myself running with no care as I make my way towards his home.

**EPOV**

I walk in to my house and just as I suspected, my mom is finishing up making the dinner.

"Hello, Edward. Where were you?" She says calmly as I set my stuff down by the stairs.

"Um, with friends." I say nonchalantly. I'm a terrible liar. But my mom doesn't seem to catch it.

"Well, that's nice. Next time call your father before you go out. He almost called the cops." I laugh lightly. Sounds just like my father to do something like that.

"Okay. I will."

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you set the table? Dinner's ready and I want to get things out on the table. I have to cover someone else's shift tonight." I nod and grab the paper plates and cups out and place it on the table. They're only for when mom has to work nights because my dad and I don't like doing the dishes.

"Another person called out?" My mom sighs and nods.

"Yeah, one of the nurses had a family emergency." She rolls her eyes. "I swear I think they're just getting out of work to sleep."

I smile at her comment. "Well, most of the nurses look like they haven't gotten any sleep. So maybe it's a good idea. I would do that."

"Of course you would, Edward. Now go call down your father. Don't want to get our food cold." I nod and call down my dad. He runs down the stairs and smells the food.

"Delicious, hun, thanks."

"No problem. Now, remember I have to work tonight so make sure Edward gets to bed." I groan.

"Mom, I'm not a kid anymore. I can take care of myself."

"And you go to bed at midnight? No." I stab my fork in to the chicken and eat it in silence. My mom and dad start chatting animatedly about something that doesn't interest me. I finish my food and excuse myself from the table.

"I think I'm going to go play for awhile." My dad nods and I walk over to my piano. I start hitting out the familiar notes. Bella's Lullaby. That's what I decided to call it. I still haven't written it down, but it's all in my head, so I really don't need to. As I head towards the end of my song I hear a crash come from my bedroom.

I run in there quickly and I can't believe what I see.

* * *

A/N: Ahh, cliffy!! What do you think happened? Sorry, I know you guys probably hate me now for leaving off on a cliffy... but I just had to you know? Anyway, review please. It's always much appreciated!!

Thanks to my reviewers: hopelesslydevotedtoedward123, Kiara Kou, bibliocrazed, Shadowgirl61, Music ADD, TwilightAddict1991, BlackDemonAngel, Lecia, ACullenForever, danger powers, xxTunstall Chickxx, preciosaAmante, and NathalieCullen13!!


	15. Confessions

A/N: Yay here's the chapter!! I hope you guys like it. It gives a little more background to Bella when she was a human. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

**Confessions**

**BPOV**

I listen in, in to the house to find that they're all eating dinner. I smile to myself as I hear Edward's parents talk about senseless stuff. No questions relating to where Edward was though. I find that odd, then again I grew up in the beginning of the 20th century, my parents always wanted to know where I was. I hear Edward say that he is going to go practice the piano so I take it as my cue to run in to his bedroom so I can drop off his bat. At least I'll know where he is.

When I climb in to his bedroom, I smile to myself. There's a whole wall of a CD collection. I wonder why I didn't see that before. It's probably because I always came in the middle of the night.

I place the bat back down in it's old spot and walk over to the CD collection. As I read the CD's I hear Edward start playing such a wonderful tune. I don't know what it is, it sounds classical but it's nothing I've ever heard before. It's very beautiful, if I could cry... I would.

I take my focus off of the song and continue to read the CD's. He has everything except for Rap. It seems to be in alphabetical order. Where does he find the time to do this? I bend down to read the last of the albums. One name catches my eyes, and I bend closer to look at it.

Oh my God. It's mine. _Isabella Swan: My Life_. My eyes go wide in shock. He's one of my fans! I can't believe he hasn't recognized me yet. I start to lose my balance so I place my hand on one of the shelves to keep my self steady.

Bad idea. The shelf collapses and I find myself falling in to the CD's. To avoid a collision and breaking of the wall I swing myself backwards and I land with a loud crash on my back. I groan, I might not feel pain, but this certainly isn't cool. All of the sudden the door swings open to show a very surprised Edward.

"Bella?" I look up at him in embarrassment.

"I'm sooo sorry Edward! I'll totally fix this!" He starts to laugh. "Edward! This is no laughing matter! I just broke your shelves and your parents probably heard the noise..."

"Edward? Is everything all right up stairs?" His mother calls.

"Yeah Mom! Everything's fine. The shelves collapsed."

"Oh dear. I'll get your father to fix it soon." She calls again and then I hear her walk back in to the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. These shelves were bound to fall anyway." He chuckles. "What are you doing in my room anyway?" I bite my lip.

"To replace a bat I crushed a while ago."

"A while ago?" He looks down at where my bat is and then his eyes flicker back to me. "What do you mean a while ago?"

"Um, when I first met you... like a couple days later I followed your scent and I watched you sleep. I know that sounds stalkerish but let me explain! Your blood. It's like my "singer" if you want to call it that. I calls to me, and when I first met you it almost killed me. But then when I came here, and saw you. I remembered who you were, and I didn't want to harm you... so I vowed to stay away from you. But then you had to go get yourself in trouble."

"Oh... I get it."

"You talk in your sleep. Did you know that?" I say out of the blue. I cover my mouth as soon I as I finish the sentence. I didn't mean to say that! He blushes.

"Really? What did I say?" I bite my lip again and stare down at the floor. His hand reaches out and lifts my head up so I'm staring in to his eyes. "What did I say?"

"My name." He blushes even more and it makes me smile.

**EPOV**

She heard me talk when I was sleeping. How embarrassing can that be? Oh man, I'm pretty sure my face is beet red now. I look away from her and back around my room. What a mess... how could one small person make such a big mess? I laugh again.

"What's so funny?"

"Just wondering how you, a graceful vampire, can make such a big mess such as this." I wave my hand around. She bites her lip, and smiles.

"I'm not the graceful vampire you'd think I would be. I'm the most clumsiest one ever. I think I brought that over from when I was a human. In fact, I know that I brought it over." I smile at her. She smiles back, and then frowns. "It was my fault my parents died."

"If you don't mind me asking... what happened?" She shakes her head.

"No, it's no problem. You might want to sit down though." I turn around and quickly shut my door before I take a seat on my bed. She sits down next to me and curls up her legs so she's facing me.

"It was back in 1904 when I was seventeen years old. The lights weren't working so we lit candles everywhere. It was almost midnight. I had just gotten a new book... _Pride and Prejudice_. It's still my favorite book, to this day. Anyway, I was reading by candlelight, and I got thirsty so I got up to get some water. I left my book on my night stand... where the candle was. I had gotten a glass of water and I heard my mother scream upstairs. I ran up there to find there was a fire in my room and it was spreading to my parents.

"I called out to them, and my mom was yelling my name. 'Mom! Mom!' I cried out trying to get to her. I tried to go around the fire, I saw my mom and dad on the other side, with their frightened faces. I was halfway there before the door frame to my room collapsed and scared the hell out of me. The fire started jumping and felt my skin burning. I didn't care... I just wanted to get to my parents. Then my mom told me to go. 'Bella, go, save yourself. Make us proud darling.' Those were the last words out of my mom's mouth before her door frame collapse. I screamed and then I felt my body being pulled out of the fire.

"It was Carlisle. He saved me, even though I was badly burned. I remember looking up in to his topaz eyes and asking him if I was going to survive. I looked at me with so much sadness in his eyes and nods. 'You're going to be in a lot of pain for a couple days. Do you think you can handle that?' By then I was already in a lot of pain so I didn't care. He bent down with his mouth by my neck and the last thing I could remember was seeing my house in flames, before I went in to flames." She looks at me with so much sorrow in her eyes.

"It's not your fault." Is all I can say she starts to break down and cry. Although, no tears are coming out. I wrap her up in my arms and hold her tight. She cries in to my chest, her body shaking under my arms.

"It. Is. My. Fault." She says in between sobs. "If I had just listened to my mother and went to bed instead of read more of that book, they wouldn't be dead, and I wouldn't be a monster!"

I pull her away from me so I can look in to her eyes. "Bella, you are not a monster. You're my guardian angel." She lets out a small whimper before she freezes up.

"Your mom!" She whispers in a shriek. "I gotta go." She wipes away the invisible tears. "Thanks for listening. And sorry about the shelves."

"No don't go." I reach out towards her as she heads toward my window. She stares at me and then to my door and then back at me.

"If you want me to stay, all you have to do is ask, and I will."

"Can you stay?" She sighs and walks towards my closet.

"I'll be in here." She whispers and closes the closet door before my mom opens my bedroom door. She looks at me and then the mess on the ground.

"So what are you going to do? Just sit there and stare at it or pick up your stuff?" I laugh.

"Sorry mom, I'll pick up my CD's."

"That's more like it. Well, I'm off to work. Be good." I smile at my mom before she turns around and shuts my door again. Bella emerges from my closet and smiles at me.

"Your mom sounds really nice." I smile back.

"Yeah she is." Bella sits next to me on my bed.

"What were you playing earlier?"

I blush. I can't believe she heard me playing. "You heard that?"

"Yeah. What is it? Bach? Debussy?"

"No. It's Masen." I say calmly. She stares at me her forehead creasing. And then she laughs.

"You wrote that song?"

"Mhmm."

"What's it called?"

"Bella's Lullaby." I answer truthfully, and she bites her lip.

"Bella? As in me?" I nod, blushing even more red. She brushes her hand across my cheek.

"I'm beginning to like that color on you." I chuckle a little, as I blush once again. God, if anyone can win an award for the most times blushing, I'd win it. She leans in close to my ear. "I loved the song by the way."

I feel myself go in a daze as she breathes in my face. I snap out of it when she laughs. "Do you want to know why I fell?"

I look over at the shelves and see all my perfectly alphabetized CD's on the floor.

"Why?"

"I saw my CD." My eyes go wide. "Isabella Swan is me."

"No." She nods and bites her lip. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious. I had made an album a couple of years ago because Esme and Alice wanted me to do so. I went on tour for a year and then I told everyone I was going seclusive. Now, Alice wants me to bring back Isabella Swan again." She chuckles at the end and rolls her eyes.

"Your voice... is amazing." I say thinking back to when I first listened to the album. "I can't believe I didn't recognize you before."

"Yeah, I try to change my look but it doesn't work well when you're a vampire." I chuckle.

"Why are they making do another album?"

"Because I've been writing new songs... lately." She smiles. "You're my muse."

I blush. "Really?"

"Yeah," she smiles at me bigger, "And apparently I'm yours as well."

"I guess you're right." I smile back at her. She's the sweetest angel I've ever met. I can't see her as a monster, because that's not who she is. I look at the clock to see it's almost time for me to go to bed, my dad will check up on me if my light isn't off. "Can I have a few minutes to be... _human_?" She laughs and nods.

"Go ahead, do your human stuff." I smile and run off to the bathroom and brush my teeth. I quickly change in to sweat pants and a sports t-shirt for pajamas. When I return Bella is picking up all my CD's and making them in to piles. "Sorry, couldn't stand the messiness."

I laugh, "It's okay."

"Time for bed?" She looks at the clock and sighs.

"I guess... even though I don't want to sleep." She chuckles. "But my dad will check up on me if my light's still on... so we can just shut off the light."

"No, you need your sleep. You had a busy day today, and besides there's school tomorrow." Bella points to my bed. I laugh and climb in to bed. She starts to walk over to the rocking chair in my room and I lean on my hand with my body weight leaning on my elbow.

"What are you doing?"

"I normally sit here." I smile.

"I know this might sound strange... but can you lay with me?"

She chuckles but climbs in to my arms. I nuzzle my chin in to the crook of her neck. Now I know it's true, I've gotten myself an angel. She starts humming a familiar tune, one of her old songs she sang. I find myself falling in to deep sleep.

* * *

A/N: Review!! It's not so much of a cliffy... at least I think so. Anyway, review please. I love you guys!!

Thanks to my reviewers: Lecia, Book-Luver-Girl, Music ADD, Shadowgirl61, brittany cullen 4ever, Kiara Kou, aglblsm, bibliocrazed, hopelesslydevotedtoedward123, IrisOfTheRainbow, just peechy, LILWL, danger powers, ACullenForever, and BlackDemonAngel!!


	16. Wait and See

**A/N: YAY! Another chapter! Oh, I'm so sorry for the delay. I swear, I was trying to get this up faster.. but things happened, blah blah blah. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter... it's a little short, but once school is over (tomorrow) I'll try to update faster.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Sadly.**

* * *

**Wait and See**

**BPOV**

His arms never unwrapped from me. I listen to his faint heart beat and his slow breathing. I slowly turn to face him. The features on his face has soften in to making him look like a little innocent boy. I smile to myself as I take in his appearance. His hair is a little disheveled, but it works. His lips are tight together, but it almost looks like he's smiling a little.

The sun decides to peek through the windows and Edward's alarm goes off. I reach over and shut it off for him. He stirs a little, removing one of his warm arms from my body. His green eyes open slowly and he smiles when he sees me.

"Good morning, Edward." I say sweetly, and kiss his forehead. He sighs and pulls me closer to him. I rest my head on his chest.

"It is a good morning, indeed." He takes a deep breath in my hair. "I don't want to move."

"Oh, but you have to get ready for school. Your dad is going to be coming in here in a couple of minutes." Edward looks at me confused. I touch my head.

"I can read thoughts, remember?" Edward chuckles.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about yesterday." I hear his father's steps coming up the stairs. I gasp.

"Edward! Your father is coming. I have to go anyway, and get dressed for school. I can't go to school today with the same thing I wore yesterday, Alice would freak... I'll be in your car when you get out." He stares at me.

"But don't your siblings need a ride to school?"

"They all have their own cars. We just go together to be conspicuous. We don't want to stand out." He nods. His father's steps come closer. I jump up from the bed and run to the window. "Remember, I'll be in your car."

He nods and I jump out of the window and down on to the ground. I run like the wind back to my house smiling to myself.

**EPOV**

I lay there in my bed staring at the space that once occupied my angel. My dad opens the door and peeks his head in. "Edward, time to get up for school."

"I'm up." I say sleepily. He smiles and shakes his head.

"Then get your butt out of bed and in to the shower. You're already five minutes behind schedule." My dad turns around and walks back down the stairs. I sigh and get up from my bed. I flex my arms, wow, I must have slept all night with my arms locked in one position. Now, I'm feeling the pain.

I grab the clothes I'm going to wear today and hop in to the shower. I let the hot water hit me and relax my muscles. I wash my hair and my body and jump out of the shower. I look at the clock next to my mirror and sigh. I have twenty more minutes before I can see Bella again.

I walk down the stairs, my dad is sitting at the kitchen table with a newspaper in hand.

"G'morning, Dad." I say as I grab a bowl and a cereal box. I pour the cereal in to the bowl and start eating. My dad sighs from behind the paper. "If you don't like the news so much, why do you read it?"

"It's not that I don't like it, per se. It's just that there's so much crime happening in Seattle lately. I'm glad we're here in Forks." I shrug my shoulders and continue eating my cereal. When I finish, I look at my clock and smile. Ten minutes. I rinse out my bowl and run back to my room to grab my back pack. I slug it on to my back and run down the stairs.

"Whoa! Where's the fire?" My dad shouts as I run towards the door.

"I have a test today, I just want to make sure I have time to study."

"Have a nice day, Edward." My dad buys my lie and I run out to my car. I open my door to find my angel sitting right in the passenger seat.

"You're here." She smiles.

"Of course, I am. I told you I was going to be." I smile as I get in to the car.

"You never know." I pull out of my driveway. Bella is staring at me with an odd expression. "What?"

"You're not, at least, a bit afraid?"

"Of what?" I ask, knowing where this is going.

"Edward." I feel Bella's stare.

"No. I'm not. I trust you."

Bella bites her lip. "And why is that?"

"Because you love me." I blush after saying that. Bella bites her lip again. I look at her with a shy smile. She nods.

"Yeah, it's true. Edward, this maybe dangerous, but I just want to let you know I'd never intentionally hurt you. Okay?" I nod as I pull into the parking lot. When I park I quickly run over to Bella's side and open the door for her. She smiles. "Thank you, Edward."

"You're welcome." I smile and we walk towards the school. I spy Alice and Jasper waiting for us by the door. Alice has the biggest smile on her face.

"It's about freaking time you're together!" Bella groans.

"Alice, could you tone it down? I think I'm going to get a non-existent headache from you." Bella rubs her temples and Alice smirks.

"Fine. Anyway, Bella's there's going to be a storm tonight... But it won't hit here." Bella's eyes light up.

"Edward, do you want to witness something cool tonight?" Bella asks me.

"Sure, what are we going to do?"

"It's a surprise." Bella and Alice say at the same time. Jasper and I burst out in to laughter. Their expressions were identical.

"Cool! Can't wait!" I say after I calm down. This should be fun, hanging with Bella tonight. I wonder what it is, and why did a storm bring this on? I'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

A/N: So, do you know what the "surprise" is? Sorry for the small cliffy, I'll try to update quick. Please review! I like it when you do. It sometimes gives me inspiration for the next chapter. So please please please review!

Thanks to my reviewers: Kiara Kou, Shadowgirl61, vampireluvr13, LILWL, bellafan4ever, ACullenForever, NathalieCullen13, Just-Peechy, bibliocrazed, hopelesslydevotedtoedward123, Music ADD, Lecia, BlackDemonAngel, IrisOfTheRainbow, SnoopyCullen, xxTunstall Chickxx, danger powers, DayDazzler, and vampire-cutie!!


	17. Safe! Or Not?

**A/N: Here's an extra long chapter for you guys. I hope you guys like it!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. **

* * *

**Safe! Or Not?**

**EPOV**

Today was a little different. In math, I sat next to Bella. I also walked her to her classes. Her mood was significantly positive, until we pass by a group of girls and her eyes drastically turn black. And that's what's happening now as we enter the lunch room.

"Bella, are you okay?" I ask quietly as we grab our, or rather my, lunch. She closes her eyes and smiles.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just... nevermind."

"Tell me." We get up to the register. I pull my money out, but she pays for the both of us before I know it. "I could have gotten that, you know."

Bella just winks at me and I follow her to the table. Rosalie and Emmett are already there. Rosalie glares at me as Emmett gives me a fist pound. We sit down and Bella smiles at her siblings. They both look at her, Emmett with a happy kid expression on his face.

"Yes! We haven't played in forever!" Emmett pumps his fist in the air. Rosalie rolls her eyes.

"And I'm guessing you're bringing that one with you?" Rosalie asks Bella, like I'm not even here.

"My name's Edward." I say cooly.

"Like I care. Bella, don't you realize what's going to happen? Edward," She glares at me, "is going to tear apart the family."

"Rose, enough! I get enough of it in my mind! I don't need to hear it out loud." Bella hisses.

"You don't-" Bella growls. Rosalie shuts her mouth and stands up to leave. "Emmett, I'm going to our next class, you can stay here if you want."

Rosalie throws away her "lunch" and walks out of the café. Emmett shakes his head. "She'll come around. Don't worry about her."

"Okay?"

"We're going to have so much fun tonight!" Emmett smiles big again.

"We?" I ask looking at Bella. She bites her lip.

"The surprise involves my family." She says glaring at Emmett. Emmett shrugs his shoulders.

"Sweet, I'd like to get to know your family more... you know, what's behind the whole school facade." Emmett laughs.

"Awesome, man. I think you're going to be like my new best friend." I laugh at how Emmett acts. He sounds like a little kid.

"That would be cool." Bella smiles and squeezes my hand. She leans in and whispers in my ear,

"You're going to have so much fun with the family. Don't worry." She kisses my cheek and the lunch bell rings.

"See you later, Edward!" Emmett calls as Bella and I leave the lunchroom to go to Biology. Alice and Jasper are sitting at their desks. Alice seems to be jumping in her seat. She looks like an electron in an atom. Ready to break out.

"Alice, you should calm down dear. I don't think Mr. Banner would like it if you were bouncing in your seat." Bella teases as we make our way to our table. More kids start piling in and the class begins.

I'm not really paying attention right now. All I can think of is what the surprise is. It has to do with something that they haven't "played" in a while. But what is it? What do vampires like to do for fun anyway?

- - -

**BPOV**

"Relax, Edward you're going to have fun!" I say trying to calm him down as he drives us to his house. He smiles.

"If you say so. There's a little part of me that doesn't really like surprises." I laugh, he's sounding like me.

"Well, you'll like this one. I know you will because you have one of the items in your room." He looks at me in confusion. We pull in to his driveway.

"What do you mean?" I shake my head.

"I'll tell you when it's time." He pouts, his green eyes boring into mine. "Don't even try."

He laughs and opens his door. I watch him as he walks around to my side and opens the door for me. He's such a gentleman. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was born in the same year as me. We walk in to his house, void of his parents.

"Where's your dad? I thought he works at home?"

"He has a meeting with the newspaper. He has to be present." Edward chuckles as he sets his bag down by the stairs. "So, what's the item I have?"

"I can't tell you until it's almost time. You're going to have to bring it with you anyway." I say remembering that he has one of ours. If we're short one, then Emmett is going to be mad. Even though we could probably reuse our baseball bats. But no, our family has to be difficult.

"When is it going to be time?" He asks.

"Geesh, you're just full of questions today!" He blushes. "Alice will call."

And just like she is on cue... which she probably is, Alice calls. "Hello?" I ask as soon as I pick up my phone.

"You have thirty minutes. Think you can make it?" I look at Edward and then at the clock.

"Yeah. I'll see you then."

"Bye." We both hang up.

"Edward. Can you go up stairs and grab your baseball bat? You might want to leave a note for your parents too." Edward nods and runs up the stairs. He comes back down with the bat in hand and then takes out a piece of paper. He writes something down quickly and places the pen on top of it.

"Will I need my rain jacket?"

"No. You'll be fine." I say, knowing that it will, for the first time, not rain during this storm. Edward smiles and we both head out of the house. He opens the car door for me and I get in to his car. He gets in to the driver side and takes off.

"Where are we going?" I tell him the directions and he follows. Within fifteen minutes, he drives fast like me, we arrive at our destination.

"We're going to have to walk the rest of the way..." I look down at my watch. I don't think we'll make it in time. "Hey Edward... do you mind me showing you how I, as a vampire, travel?"

Edward smiles really big. "That would be cool."

"Great. Hop on." He looks at me and I turn my back to him. I don't feel him come on so I turn around. "Come on, what are you waiting for."

"Bella, I'll crush you."

"Hello? Super strength."

"I'm like a head taller than you." Edward smirks.

"Edward, just get on my back. Hold on to the bat tight." He reluctantly obeys. "Oh, and close your eyes."

I look behind me to see that he does comply. I take off running in full vampire speed. I feel the wind blow in my face and it's pure ecstasy. I love running, it relaxes me. In a matter of seconds I make it to the clearing and my family is already there. Edward is still grabbing me. I unlock his arms from me. "It's okay, we're here."

"Really?" He opens his eyes and looks around at the large clearing. "Wow, I didn't even notice. So what are we doing?"

"You're going to witness some baseball played by the one and only Cullen Family." I smile and his eyes go big.

"Baseball? Seriously?"

"What? It's the great American pastime." He chuckles. Alice bounds over to us and smiles.

"Aren't you excited? You get to watch our game! Don't worry Edward, someday you'll be able to play with us." I shoot a glare at Alice. Why would she put that thought in his head?

"Really? That would be awesome." I roll my eyes and walk Edward over to one of the rocks.

"You can sit here. Esme's going to be the ref, so she'll keep you company. Get ready for some action." I smile and kiss his cheek.

"Okay. Win for me."

"Oh. I will." I smile and run over to Alice and Rosalie. We're playing boys versus girls tonight. I look over my shoulder to see Esme's already taken a seat next to Edward and they seem to be talking. Good, he's comfortable.

**EPOV**

"Hello, Edward. Mind if I sit here?" I smile at Esme.

"No, not at all." She takes a seat next to me and smiles back.

"I'm really glad you're here, Edward. You've revived so many things about Bella. It's almost like she's a new person." I nod, feeling the same way. I've changed a little since Bella moved here. "You know she was a singer right?"

"Yes, Isabella Swan."

"Yes. Her songs were so beautiful back then. But they're nothing compared to the music she's made now. You somehow inspired that, and I thank you. Thank you for bringing out the side of Bella we all didn't know existed." I blush. I can't believe I did all of that.

"I- uh- well- your welcome."

Esme smiles at me, and I can't help but smile back. She almost feels like she's my own mother, her love is so sincere. "The game's starting."

I look over at the field to see that Carlisle is at the center of the field. Bella, who's at bat, is closer to us which is way more than 60 feet and 6 inches. It's more like 100 feet away. Jasper and Emmett are out near the edge of the woods. Carlisle looks like he's winding up. I look over at Bella, but she's already swung the bat. A loud bang follows it and I try to find the ball but it's long gone. Emmett disappears in to the woods and Bella takes off running, or at least I think she's running. All I see is a blur of her.

"Wow. Did she get a home run?" Esme shrugs.

"We'll see in a couple of seconds." I watch the outskirts of the woods and Emmett appears with, from what I can see, a huge smile on his face.

"Bella's out." Esme confirms. Bella pouts and walks back over to where Alice and Rosalie are standing. Rosalie is up next to bat. Carlisle pitches and Rosalie hits the ball with a loud bang following it.

"Now I know why you play during thunderstorms." Esme chuckles.

"Yes, it would be quite odd for thunder to be heard when it's a nice day out. Don't you think so?"

"I do." Rosalie ends up with a home run. Emmett "lost" the ball.

Two more outs later and it's the guys turn to bat. Jasper looks at me and smiles. "Hey Edward, you want a chance at bat?"

"I couldn't possibly hit a fast ball like that." I reply. Alice chuckles.

"I'll pitch slow, I promise." I hesitate, but Esme encourages me to play. I get up and grab Jasper's bat. Bella and Rosalie bring it in closer. I chuckle to myself, this feels like when I play at the school.

"Ready?" Alice calls and I nod. She winds up and sends the pitch right down the center. Easy ball to hit. I watch the ball as it flies to the right spot and I swing the bat. The ball connects with it and I send it flying towards Bella.

"What are you waiting for, Masen? Run!" Emmett calls behind me. I jump and run towards first base. Bella's running after the ball, it went farther than she anticipated. She throws it to Rosalie who is halfway in between her and Alice. I start to slide in to first as Alice retrieves the ball. A cloud of smoke covers the area, but Esme's sweet voice calls,

"SAFE!"

"YES! Masen gets on base!" Emmett whoops. I laugh. I haven't had this much fun playing baseball since I was a kid. Jasper is up on bat. I move halfway in between first and second base, so if Jasper hits it, I can run. Alice turns around and faces me.

"I've got my eye on you, Edward. Don't even think about stealing that base!" I laugh, remembering that she can see the future based on my decisions. Alice is in mid pitch before she stops and stands there with a frozen look on her face. She gasps and everyone comes running in. Bella stands beside me and links her arm with mine.

"We're about to get some uninvited guests." She whispers in to my ear. I see the rest of the family forms a line in front of us. Rosalie turns and looks- no, glares at me. Bella growls and Rosalie quickly turns her head forward. I look in the direction that they're all staring at and I see three figures appear from the trees. My heart stops.

Oh crap, I'm going to die.

* * *

A/N: Please review!! I know it's a cliffy, but I think you all know who's there. So please review and tell me what you guys think of this chapter? and the chapters to come.

Thanks to my reviewers: DayDazzler, vampireluvr13, LILWL, xxTunstall Chickxx, danger powers, Shadowgirl61, Lecia, Music ADD, Kiara Kou, Athenian Grace, preciosaAmante, x.gred.and.forge.x, BlackDemonAngel, and NathalieCullen13!!


	18. Who's To Blame?

**A/N: Oh I'm so excited with these next few chapters! Haha. I'm already writing the one aafter this and I might post it up later tonight or tomorrow night. Not really sure when. I hope you guys like this chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this!**

* * *

**Who's To Blame?**

**BPOV**

I can't believe it. They didn't take my warning? God! How stupid can these vampires be?

I stand by Edward protecting him in case they decide to come any closer. Right now they're standing by the trees. The girl stares at me, her teeth bearing. The rest of my family are surrounding me and Edward. Carlisle steps forward, and one of the guys step forward.

"What brings you to our territory?" Carlisle asks the nomads.

"We've come for a real fight." the leader guy answers.

"Your names?"

"James, Laurent, and Victoria." James answers and smirks. "We've been challenged a fight by one of your coven members."

_Bella? Is that true?_ Carlisle asks in my head.

_No. I didn't challenge them. I just said that they had to leave our territory, and if they didn't we'd kill them._

_Bella, you challenged them._ I mentally smack my forehead. I can't believe I inadvertently challenged a fight. How stupid can _I_ be?

"Well, it seems to be true. But she really didn't mean to upset you guys. It's just a part of a treaty we have with another... _coven_ in this area. We are not allowed to break skin of any human in this area."

Edward looks at me and I nod. I wish I can hear what he's thinking.

"We didn't want the risk of someone who is not part of our coven to break the treaty." Carlisle explains furthermore. James and Laurent's smirks don't wipe away. Their eyes keep locking on the boy next to me.

"What if we don't break the skin of him here?" Victoria asks in her whiny voice. She looks at the two guys and James breaks out in to a full out grin.

"Good idea my dear." _I've got his scent, so now he'll be easier to track..._

**EPOV**

"NO!" Bella grabs me and swings me on to her back before she starts running. I cling on to her tight as I shut my eyes. I can feel the wind whipping past me.

"Bella? What's going on?!" I shout in to her ear, she doesn't answer. All of the sudden we stop and I hear a loud scream. She peels me off of her back and I open my eyes. Her black eyes stare past me. I turn around, but she swings me around to face her.

"Listen to me, Edward. One of those vampires, his special talent or skill is tracking. He already has your scent, and if my family doesn't kill him then you're in very big danger. Do you see why I tried to not tell you?" I shake my head.

"You'll protect me." I say and her lips turn in to a frown.

"Will you just listen to what I'm trying to tell you?"

"I am listening to what you're telling me! You're not listening to what I'm telling you! I don't care if you're a vampire, I don't care that there are three of them coming after me. As long as I'm with you, then nothing else matters. Because you'll protect me, you won't let anything happen to me!" Bella rolls her eyes and grabs me once again. She drags me down to my car and hops in to the drivers side. I stand out side the passenger window with a smirk.

"Get in the car, Edward. We need to get out of her now!"

"This is my car, Bella."

"Oh my GOD. Edward, can you just get in to the car and listen to me for one freaking time?"

"I listened to you once, when you saved me the first time." Bella reaches over and swings the door open.

"Get in!" Her onyx eyes glare at me and I reluctantly obey. She's driving my Volvo! "Thank you!"

Bella steps on the gas and speeds off towards Forks again. Bella's phone beeps and she answers it.

"Hello?" She grips the steering wheel and her face hardens. "ROSALIE HOW COULD YOU!"

I hear Rosalie's voice shouting from the phone and Bella shakes her head. "This is your fault now. It's not anyone else's. If you would have just stayed-"

Rosalie's voice continues to shout from the phone and then I hear it cut off and someone's deep voice enters. It sounds calm, I think it might be Carlisle. Bella listens and nods in to the phone. She starts talking but I can't understand what she's saying because it's so fast. She shuts her phone and looks at me.

"We're taking you to my house, because one got away and they all know your scent, so it's going to lead them to your house. Don't worry, your parents are going to be safe. Alice and Emmett are going over there now and they're going to keep watch." I nod, my heart stopping a little when she said that they might go to my house.

"Are my parents going to be safe?"

"Oh now you're worried about protection?" She looks over at me and smirks. "Yes, they're going to be safe. Alice can see the future, and Emmett is super strong. Your parents have the best bodyguards." I smile, knowing that they will be safe.

"I think I have the best bodyguard." Bella grins.

"Edward, you don't know how hard your making this."

"How hard I'm making what?"

"For me to _not_ love you." I blush, I know she loves me but I've never heard her say it out loud.

"Well, then, that's a good thing. Isn't it?" I smile crooked smile, my mom says I do. I don't even realize it but it causes Bella to smile even more. We pull up in to her house and she pulls me in to her house.

"We need to get rid of your scent in here. Wait here." I stand in her living room as she runs up the stairs. She comes back down with a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"These are Jasper's, I think they'll fit you." I take them and walk in to the bathroom and change in to Jasper's clothes. I feel kind of awkward doing that but if it's what Bella wants me to do, then I'll do it.

"Do they fit?" Bella asks by the bathroom door.

"Yeah, a little loose, but it'll do." I open the door and she jumps. "Thanks." I smile at her, holding back my laughter. We walk back in to the living room and sit down on the couch. We aren't sitting close together. Bella turns and looks at me.

"What did you write for the note to your parents?"

"That I'm going out with my friends, I'll be home later."

"Will they let you stay the night at your friends house?" I think about what today is... Friday?

"Yeah, it's the weekend. Why?"

"We're going to have you stay the night here just incase. I know your parents will be safe, but I want you to be here with the rest of us so we know you'll be safe." I nod.

"May I ask who escaped?" Bella twitches and tries to put on a smile.

"Victoria. Apparently she had her eyes set on you since the beginning."

"Oh. Right." I remember dancing with her at the club. She was calling to me. I close my eyes to get rid of the sight. I can't believe I danced with that... _monster_.

"But you should call you parents to let them know you're staying the night." Bella hands me her phone, and I quickly dial.

"Hello?" My mom answers.

"Hi mom?"

"Edward? Where are you? You didn't leave a number for me to call! I was so worried."

"I'm sorry mom, but I was wondering if I could stay the night at..."

"Emmett's." Bella whispers."

"Emmett's house?"

"Emmett? Who's this Emmett person? And why haven't I heard you mention him before?"

"He just moved here with a bunch of his siblings. You know Dr. Cullen right?"

"Oh right, the adopted kids. Okay, that's fine I guess. You have fun and behave now. I want you to make a good impression on Dr. Cullen, he's my boss."

"Okay, mom, I will. Love you."

"Love you too, bye-bye darling."

"Bye." I hang up the phone and blush at how overprotective my mother is.

"She's so cute." Bella smiles as I hand her the phone.

"Yeah, she can be." We sit back in a small silence. It was a little awkward, but it soon broke when Rosalie comes crashing in to the house followed by Jasper, Esme and Carlisle.

"You can't blame this all on me Bella!" Rosalie screams as she runs in to the living room. Bella jumps up and stares down Rosalie.

"I can and I will. If you would have just stayed with her or killed her right away then none of this would have happened."

"If you hadn't have gotten so caught up on, _him_, then none of this would have happened. And now, two members of our family are out to protect more humans! I told you that he would tear our family apart!" I sit there in shock. It is all my fault. Bella had warned me that I shouldn't get close to her and I didn't listen. I put my family in danger and I put Bella's family in danger. What have I done?

"It's not his fault Rosalie!" Jasper cuts in. I jump at the harshness of his voice. He rarely talks and this is new to me. "You two calm yourselves down, you're messing up my emotions."

Jasper turns and looks at me and grins. "It's not your fault Edward. It's no one's fault. So don't blame yourself."

I know Jasper can feel emotions but how the heck did he guess what I am thinking? "It is my fault."

I whispered softly. Rosalie crosses her arm and she has a victory smile on. Bella quickly comes to my side and wraps her arms around me. "It's not your fault. Edward if anything it's mine. I shouldn't have gotten close to you. I knew it was dangerous before you even knew. I'm sorry..."

"Bella. Stop. Please don't say anymore." I say, as I'm close to a nervous breakdown. "I-I just need to rest."

"That's right. Come here, Edward, I'll take you to the guest room. Alice is bringing home clothes for you." Esme wraps her arm around me and guides me up the stairs. We walk up in silence and she guides me in to a room. It's fairly large and has a nice bed in there. I walk over to the bed. I collapse on there and Esme shuts the door behind her as she walks out.

"It's all my fault."

* * *

A/N: Please review! It makes me happy.

Thanks to my reviewers: Kiara Kou, Athenian Grace, Music ADD, Lecia, BlackDemonAngel, bibliocrazed, NathalieCullen13, danger powers, and aglblsm!!


	19. Beautiful Disaster

**A/N: I'm so sorry I really meant to update yesterday, and then something came up and I was unable to do so! But here it is!! I hope you guys like it!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the song "Beautiful Disaster" by Kelly Clarkson.**

* * *

**Beautiful Disaster**

**BPOV**

"There you go Rosalie. Don't you feel like the queen bitch right now."

"Mouth of a sailor don't we have?" Rosalie shrugs it off and sits down on the chair. I growl.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk Rosalie? Why can't you for once be happy for me that I finally found someone that I like? God, you're so selfish!" I storm off towards my room and quietly shut the door behind me. I can't believe Rosalie can be so selfish and not even think about anyone else's feelings. I mean, she doesn't have to worry about being alone. She has Emmett. Who do I have? No one before Edward came along. And probably after Edward I'll still be alone. Can't she just let me have my one time with someone that I might possibly love?

I know that Edward loves me. I can just feel it. The way he trusts me with his life. It's a crazy thing for a human to do. Trust a vampire with their life.

This whole thing, is such a disaster. With Victoria after her and all. And everything that happened before. He would have been just another boy in Forks, but no, fate had to work their mysterious ways. And they've sent me a beautiful angel.

Huh, funny he calls me the angel.

Ever since I've met him, it seems like the whole world is out to get him. He's like this one big danger magnet. Sort of reminds me of myself when I was younger. It's how I got this way. But I won't let him get this way. No matter how hard it's going to be for me when he gets older and _dies_.

I can't change him. I won't.

I hear Rosalie shut her door down the hall, and I sneak out to my piano. I'll just play softly.

I start hitting some chords, and I open my mouth to let out all my emotions.

_He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right  
Lord, It just ain't right_

_Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster_

_He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change him?  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold on tight  
Baby, Hold on tight_

_Oh 'cause I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster_

_I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm waiting for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
So long_

_He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take_

_Oh 'cause I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster_

_He's beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster_

_Fading  
Beautiful  
(Beautiful disaster)  
Beautiful disaster_

"Is that how you think?" Edward's voice comes from behind me. I jump and turn around. He has his crooked smile plastered on my face. I swear if my heart was still beating, it would stop right now.

"Um. Yeah, you don't know how those words mean to me."

"I think I do." I bite my lip out of nervous habit and stare down at my lap. I feel Edward come closer to me and he lifts up my chin. I look in to his green eyes as he stares down in to mine. "Bella, I-I love you."

"I love you, too." He smiles and bends down so that his face is inches from mine. I push up forward and my lips crash in to his. I can feel his shock but he kisses me back. The smell of his breath lures me in some more, and I can feel the venom fill my mouth. I quickly push away before I accidentally bite him.

"This is dangerous." I say once we both catch our breaths.

"What if I said I live for danger?"

"I know you do. You seem to attract a lot of it lately." He smirks.

"Well I can't help it if I'm such a danger magnet." I roll my eyes and scoot over on my bench so he can sit down.

"Did I wake you up?"

"No, I was getting thirsty anyway." He smiles at me.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, did you need anything to eat too? You didn't even get the chance to eat! Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, there was too much going on for me to remember about eating. But I doubt you have food in here."

"Are you kidding me? Carlisle likes to bring home some of his colleagues from work so they can discuss a patient or something. We always have some sort of non-perishables in the house." I laugh. "Come on, let's get you some food."

"Okay, if you insist." We walk down the stairs in to my kitchen and I open up some cupboards to see if there's anything remotely appetizing for him to eat.

"Um, what do you like?" He comes up beside me and stares at the food. He grabs a can of Spaghettio's and I make a face. "You actually like that stuff?"

"Yeah, I used to eat this when I was younger. It's still good to me I guess." He searches for a can opener. I find one and hand it over to him. "Do you know how to use this, Bella?"

"Uh... maybe?" I bite my lip. It's been awhile since I've used a can opener. I don't even know which way to turn it!

Edward laughs at me and hands the can opener to me along with the can. I look at him and he raises an eyebrow. "I'll help you."

"Okay, if you insist." I grab the can opener and put it on top of the can.

"Wrong way."

"You put in on the bottom of the can?"

"No you're putting the razor thing on the wrong way. See you have it pointed up, it should be pointed down." I laugh at how easy this really is.

"I can't believe I'm so stupid!" I smack my forehead. Edward laughs and continues opening the can himself.

"You can't blame yourself, you have no reason to use this." I roll my eyes in understanding. "So, you guys don't sleep, right?"

"Yes."

"So, why do you have a bed in the guestroom?" I start to laugh.

"Because, if anyone came over we'd just show them the guest room and say that all of our rooms are basically like this. We only give them a short tour of the house."

"Oh. That makes sense." Edward yawns. "The bed is comfortable by the way."

I smile and open my mouth to say something, but Alice walks in to the kitchen. "Woo, I'm beat. I just had a vision that Victoria is hiding out somewhere. So I just left Emmett there for a little bit."

"Okay, is everything alright though?"

"Yeah, I don't see here near Edward's house anytime soon. Or our house for that matter."

"Good. Thank you Alice."

"No problem. So what's going on here? A late night snack?" The microwave beeps and Edward takes out his food.

"No, my dinner." He says with a little chuckle at the end.

"Oh my, we forgot to feed you didn't we?" Alice puts a hand to her mouth to cover her smile. "Sorry."

"It's no big deal." Edward brushes off our ignorance.

"So how's Rosalie doing?" Alice asks as she sits up on the counter. I cringe and Alice rolls her eyes. "She's such a jerk-face."

"I'm a what?" Rosalie comes walking in to the kitchen with her hands on her hips. She stops at the doorway, glaring at all three of us.

"Jerk." I reply.

"Oh how nice. I was just coming down her to apologize to Edward too. Well, now I'm not."

"Rosalie, Alice and I are the ones saying this stuff!" I defend Edward. "You should still apologize."

Edward gulps his food and waves his hands. "It's okay Rosalie, I understand what you're getting at. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. It's my sisters I should be taking it out on!" Rosalie smiles at Edward and then glares at us before she walks out of the room.

Alice and I stare at each other and roll our eyes. "Such a drama queen." We both say at the same time. We break out in to laughter and Edward does the same.

"It's almost like you are twins." He says and we start laughing again.

All of the sudden my phone rings and I answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Emmett. Victoria was just here, and I tried to kill her but she escaped again. I think she might be heading over to our house now."

"How does she know where we live?"

"She's following Alice's trail." I look over at Alice and she places her face in to her palms. "I'm coming as fast as I can but you guys should be prepared." I sigh.

"Thanks Em. I'll get everyone out side."

"No problem. Hurry." We both hang up and I call down my family.

"Seems like she wants a do-over." I say looking at Rosalie. "Let's not let her get away this time."

Rosalie rolls her eyes. The door slams open. I see the door actually fly and land by the stairs. I instinctively grab Edward and place him behind me. The rest of my family form a line in front of me.

Victoria, in all her greatness, comes walking in to the kitchen. "Give me the boy."

"No, no, no! Not in this house! We are not fighting in _my_ house." Esme exclaims she starts to chase after Victoria. Esme growls really loud and it's hard for me to not laugh. Her motherly instincts can be so hilarious at times. Carlisle follows closely behind Esme and Victoria runs out of the house. I turn to Edward as the rest of my family runs out to encircle Victoria.

"Nothing's going to happen to you. I promise." Edwards gulps and nods. "Stay here. Don't move. And whatever you do, don't look outside."

Edward complies and I walk out of the house. Emmett is helping my family circle Victoria. Victoria looks at all of us and her eyes get big. I roll up my sleeves and rub my hands together. "Let me get her."

I walk closer to my family as they slowly part. Victoria's crimson eyes stare at me in awe. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Is that what you want your last words to be? How ironic." I grab her face and hold it in between my hands. "Sorry, darling."

I rip off her head and she lets out a loud scream. I let the rest of my family tear her limbs apart and set her on fire. _That was way too easy._ I think to myself as I walk in to the house again. I walk in to the kitchen and I let out a large growl.

"Step away from him."

* * *

A/N: Who do you think it is? I know... Heee heee. Please review! I know this is another cliffy but... I just couldn't help it.

Thanks to my reviewers: NathalieCullen13, BlackDemonAngel, danger powers, Kiara Kou, Just-Peechy, Music ADD, Lecia, hopelesslydevotedtoedward123, Athenian Grace, bibliocrazed, xxTunstall Chickxx, and IrisOfTheRainbow!!


	20. Choice

**A/N: Here's the next chapter!! I hope you guys like it. And I'm sad to say that no one guessed right. Haha. Oh well, now you'll find out who it is. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does!!**

* * *

**Choice**

**EPOV**

Bella walks out of the kitchen and I sit on the kitchen chair obeying her demands. I hope everyone's going to be okay. But then again its seven against one... hopefully. I hear some commotion outside, but I don't dare move to the window. Bella doesn't want me seeing something, and I don't know if I want to witness it. All of the sudden a door opens and in comes a young looking boy with crimson eyes like Victoria's. I open my mouth to scream, but the boy comes up to me and holds his hand over my mouth.

"If you scream, you'll die." His voice is coarse against my ear. My eyes go wide in fear. I'm really going to die now...

I hear a loud scream, the same one I had heard back when Bella was taking me away from the baseball game. But this time it's louder because it's a lot closer. The boy pushes me in to the corner and gets in to a crouching stance. Bella walks in and sees me cornered.

"Step away from him." She growls and the boy turns around and faces her.

"Make me." Bella growls some more and walks closer to me. The boy in turn comes closer to me as well. "One more move, and your pet is dead."

"He's not my pet!" She hisses out, but stops walking.

"You killed her so, I have to finish what she started."

"Riley..." Bella starts to speak and the boy, Riley, freezes. He looks up at Bella with a confused look on his face.

"She never loved you, Riley. It was all just a lie." Riley stares at her some more.

"Do you know why she wanted this human? So he can be her mate because James wasn't treating her right."

"No, she said you guys have special powers. She said that you can manipulate my mind."

"It's true, I can, but I'm not right now. Listen to me, she never loved you." Bella starts to walk behind the kitchen table. "She used to love James, but then he betrayed her."

"No. You're lying. She loved me. She sacrificed herself to protect me, and now I'm finishing what she started." Riley was slowly moving towards me. I look away from him and watch Bella.

**BPOV**

This kid is being really stubborn, but I can see why. Victoria had lied to poor Riley saying that she loved him. I can see it in his mind. Her little tricks. She brainwashed him.

"Riley, please listen to what I am saying. We can spare your life, right now. All you have to do is back away from Edward. Can you do that?"

"No! I must finish what she started!" He keeps repeating that chant over and over again. It's getting really annoying. But maybe that's what she trained him for. To finish what she started.

Then it hits me. _He was there._ He was in the woods when Laurent, Victoria, and James came forward. I remember his mind... How can I be so stupid? And why hadn't James or Laurent spoiled the secret if they didn't like him?

I thought James was Victoria's mate...

"Riley! I have six other vampires out there right now! I can just say one word and they'll all come in here and kill you in an instant! Do you want that? Do you really want to die?"

"S-six?"

"What's the matter? Victoria didn't tell you that you were going up against a coven of vampires?"

"No. She did..."

"She left you to die. She had herself killed, and she left you unprotected. Does that sound like she really loved you?" Riley stands there, in hesitation. I can see that he wants to just turn around and kill Edward, but part of him doesn't.

_Emmett... Jasper... come in the house, quietly._ I ask the guys to come in for some back up. I hear their faint footsteps come in from the front of the house. _He's going to turn on Edward, I just need you to cause a distraction while I get Edward out of here. I don't care what you do with this kid. He's a newbie._

_Okay, Bella, we got your back._ Emmett says in to my head and I smile. I'm glad I have my brothers to back me up.

"Why are you smiling?" Riley asks as I inch closer.

"I'm picturing what your face is going to look like when you get in the hands of my brothers." He glares at me and inches closer to Edward. _Now!_

Emmett and Jasper come crashing in and Riley turns to protect _his_ prey. Jasper comes up to Riley's side almost as fast as I would do it and I grab Edward.

"Come with me." I whisper in to his ear. Edward nods and walks, well, runs with me outside. Once we reach the rest of my family Edward looks around with questions in his eyes. He sees the fire that's blazing and my family who are huddled together in deep conversation.

"We need to give him a choice." Carlisle says to Rosalie, Alice, and Esme. Rosalie shakes her head and she growls out something that I can't hear from here.

"What happened out here?" Edward asks and I stop. The rest of my family stops talking and looks at us.

"Victoria... is gone." I say and I nod towards the fire. Edward's eyes go big and then he calms down.

"Oh. Well, that's good... I guess." Carlisle comes by my side and he smiles at Edward. _We need to give him the choice, to either become a vampire, or we're going to have to leave. The Volturi is sure going to pick this up._ I nod at Carlisle.

"We need to talk to you about something... important." Carlisle says to Edward. Edward nods and we all walk to the rocks by the driveway.

I hear a faint scream from inside the house but quickly ignore it, knowing what Emmett and Jasper did.

"Edward, there are a few consequences from knowing our secret."

"I've kept your secret, I won't spill it I swear!" Edward starts to panic.

"I know. We all know." Carlisle says calming him down. Rosalie snorts, and I jab her with a sharp glare. Jasper really needs to be here. And just like he is reading my mind, he appears next to Alice, with Emmett at tow.

"We took care of him." Emmett confirms my earlier thought.

"Thank you." I nod at him and he smiles. We all look back at Edward, who's slightly fidgeting.

"I'll even write in blood." He lifts up his wrist and I frown. "I'm just kidding."

"Edward, this is serious. The consequence of you knowing our secret is that you might have to turn in to one of us, and be damned on this Earth for eternity."

"Bella, you make it sound like this is a bad thing." Alice rolls her eyes. "What she's saying is that we might have to change you, or we're going to have to leave and you will just go on with your life like nothing happened."

"I don't want you to leave." Edward looks at me with sadness filling in his eyes.

"I don't want to leave either, but I don't want you to become one of us. You have your whole life ahead of you."

"But if it doesn't involve you... then it's nothing." Edward says softly. I look up at my family and then back at Edward.

"Can you guys leave us alone?" They all nod and walk away as I take Edward's chin and force him to look at me. "Edward, you don't know how much I long to be human again... I can't take that away from you."

"But if I can be with you for an eternity, I don't care about the human stuff. Those things mean nothing if I won't have you." My head falls in to my palms. He doesn't get it. I don't want him to lose his soul. It's like I'd be taking an angel away... and that's just not right.

I look up in to his eyes and they're filled with sadness. "Bella, I love you. I can't live with out you. Ever since you came to my school, that first day. All I do is think about you. You're on my mind when I'm at school, you're in my dreams when I sleep. If you leave... then it would be as if a part of my heart is missing."

My dead heart skips a beat. "Edward, I could never leave you. You're all I think about too. I can still be with you and you'll still be human. It could work."

"No it won't. Wouldn't it look odd for, say, a forty year old to be dating a 17 year old girl? Sure Hollywood stars do it all the time, but that's just wrong. Bella, I want to be with you. I want to be 17 with you forever."

"What about your mom and your dad? Will you be able to leave them? They're your family. I know you love them. Don't you think it'd be hard to leave them? Leave your whole life behind. Your friends, family, and relatives? Would you be willing to do that?" I look at Edward and he ducks his head down. I watch him for a few seconds and then his head pops back up again.

"To be with you... _yes._" He whispers the last part, but I can hear it. "I would leave my whole life behind, just to be with you for eternity. Please, Bella, please don't leave me."

There is a few tears sliding down his cheeks. I take my finger and wipe away the tears from his cheeks. "I will never leave you." I whisper.

I wrap my arms around his neck and his lips come crashing in to mine. His hands run through my hair and then down my back to my waist. I pull him closer and I can feel my dead heart pour in to this kiss, but I also feel the monster side of me coming out. Afraid of me losing control, I pull away. Edward breathes heavily. He blushes a little and I smile.

"I love that color on you." He chuckles a little before blushing some more.

I can't believe he's willing to risk his life, to throw away everything that he has just to be with me. A monster? He wants to become like me. And he won't look back...

But the question is, can I do that to an angel? Am I willing to take away his soul?

* * *

A/N: To clear any confusion... James and Laurent both died in the hands of the Cullens. Victoria had escaped... that was the "only one" that escaped. The newspaper was a little hint to who it would be... but the only reason why there were crimes was because Riley was blood thirsty. I hope that helps a little, if you have any questions PM me.

Anyway, Please review!! Tell me what you guys think. Was this up to par?

Thanks to my reviewers: Just-Peechy, Hyper Kid007, bibliocrazed, NathalieCullen13, gabiee98, IrisOfTheRainbow, x.gred.and.forge.x, BlackDemonAngel, Athenian Grace, hopelesslydevotedtoedward123, preciosaAmante, Shadowgirl61, danger powers, DayDazzler, Music ADD, Kiara Kou, Lecia, xxTunstall Chickxx, and Techo-Poet!!

199 Reviews. 5697 Hits. Thank you guys so much!!


	21. Butterflies

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. We've jumped a few weeks. Just to make sure you guys all know that. Thanks for all of the support I'm getting with this story so far. I really didn't think it was going to be as big as it is now. I've got over 200 reviews!! It's amazing. Thanks guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did I would have met Spunk Ransom. XD**

* * *

**Butterflies**

**BPOV**

It's been a few weeks since the whole Victoria and Riley fiasco happened. Edward has made up his mind and he doesn't want to change it. He's just as stubborn as me.

We've grown close, real close, since that night. He comes over my house every day after school and I take him home for dinner, or rather, he takes me to his house and I wait up in his room. I've met his parents, briefly. It was when I came to "pick up" Emmett from his house. It's funny how close they've gotten. His parents seemed really nice and kind-hearted. But aside from that, I've rarely seen his parents. I think it's because he likes to drive me everywhere. Which makes me a little angry because I would like to drive my car.

I let him listen to my new songs I've recorded, and he liked it. He told me that I should produce the album, and distribute it. I'm still a little apprehensive about that. I didn't like being in the limelight. It wasn't... fun.

Now, Edward and I are sitting on my couch, discussing about future plans.

"I want you to graduate high school as a human." I take his warm hands in to mine. "Please?"

"Is that all you want? For me to graduate as a human?" He asks looking in to my eyes. I bite my lip.

"College?" I press and he sighs. "That's all I ask."

"But then I'll be like twenty-two years old! I can't pass as a seventeen year old!"

"It's your first time in college. Don't you want to make your parents proud?" He breaks his gaze from mine and looks down at our hands.

"My parents will be happy with any decision I make." He looks up in to my eyes. "Speaking of my parents, they want to have you over for dinner, tonight."

I grimace at the thought of human food. "For dinner? Tonight?"

"Yeah, well, if you want to. I mean I know how you guys are with people food." He smirks.

"No, that's fine. I can, uh, last for the night." I work up a smile. "I'd really like to get to know your parents more."

"Well, then it's settled. Dinner tonight, my house." He smiles and I can't help but smile, for real, back at him.

"Now back at the subject on hand."

"Oh come on Bella. We've been discussing this forever."

"I just want to come to one decision. College?"

"No. I'll go to college after I'm less blood thirsty. I want to at least be eighteen, no more." I frown, but Edward rubs the creases out of my forehead making me chuckle. "Love, please?"

"We'll see." I say giving up on the college part.

"So I take that as a yes." I don't answer and he smirks. "I'll take that as a yes."

I roll my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose. He's really pushing it. "Okay, fine we'll do it after graduation."

"Like the day of?"

"Like... some time after graduation." Edward chuckles and kisses my forehead.

"Okay, okay. I'm done." I smile and nuzzle my head in to the crook of his neck. His body is so warm against mine. It almost makes me feel... _human_.

"So, what's for dinner?" I as after a brief time of silence. Edward chuckles and kisses the top of my head.

"Spaghetti. My mom's favorite dish to make." I smile against his chest.

"That used to be my favorite dish."

"Hm? Really?"

"Yeah, my mother used to make it almost every month. It was a special treat whenever we had it." I close my eyes, trying to remember the smells. I can't remember, it was so long ago. Besides, it'd probably smell horrible to me, now. "So, do you think you're parents will like me?"

"Well, from what they've said about when they met you briefly, I think they already do." I look up at him and he smiles at me.

"Really? Wow."

"Bella, you have this dazzling effect on people."

"It's one of my powers..."

"No, even when you're not using you powers you dazzle everyone."

"I do?"

"Yeah. I see it everywhere we go." I bite my lip and smile.

"Do I dazzle you?"

"Frequently." He replies honestly. I chuckle a bit before kissing his cheek. Then I hear his stomach grumble. He sighs.

"Lunch time." I say starting to get up. He freezes up and looks at me with wide eyes. I stare at him in confusion before I get it. "For the _human_. Come on, let's find you something to eat."

Edward laughs as I pull him up on to his feet. He wraps an arm around my shoulders and we walk down the stairs to where the rest of my family are. They all look up at us when we walk by the living room and I smile to them as we turn and walk towards the kitchen. I hear a bunch of thoughts about how cute we are together, mostly from Alice and Esme. Rosalie is still having trouble warming up to Edward because he wants to end his life when she so desperately wishes she can be human.

Edward pulls out another canned item. This time he knows where all the dishes and silverware and other kitchen utensils are. He pops it in to the microwave and turns to me with a smile on his face. "My mom is so ecstatic about having you over. She was raving about it all morning." I smile as his eyes light up when he talks about his family. I don't know how he can just leave them.

The microwave beeps and he takes out his lunch and we head over to the kitchen table. "Carlisle says she's a very productive nurse. He thinks she's one of the best ones the hospital has."

"Well, make sure you tell her that, that'll make her boost her ego up even more." I laugh and Edward starts to eat. He looks like a little kid whenever he has that Chef Boy-Something. I start thinking about how the past month has been like. I would never think that I'd be here, sitting with the one person that drove me crazy on the first day of school. I would never have thought I'd fall in love with a human.

"So, we have a whole year before I'm a vampire, right?"

"Yes." I look at him, he's picking up on this subject again?

He nods and continues eating. I stare at him for a few seconds, but he doesn't say anything more.

"What are you thinking, Edward?" He looks up at me and blushes. "Edward?" I raise up my eyebrow.

"Well, I was thinking that we could you know, work on your album for that year? And then when I graduate, we could focus on getting you set up on a tour..."

"Is this so you can avoid going to college?" I watch him curiously. He looks down at his bowl and then looks back up at me.

"My dad always wanted me to be a famous musician. It would be _like_ being a musician, because I'll be going on tour with you."

"You could be my piano player." I say reaching over and messing up his hair. He scowls at me for a second and then his face turns to thinking mode.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, the way you play... it's much more magical than my playing." He looks at me a little more and then shakes his head.

"It wouldn't be possible. I would take out the whole stadium." I grimace thinking about the newborn Edward.

"See, this is why you should wait." I wave my finger at him. He rolls his eyes.

"No, we can wait a few years before you go out on tour and stuff." He's persistent on me going on tour! I wonder if this is Alice's way of getting me to bring back Isabella Swan. Since she's not allowed, technically, to badger me about making an album and distributing it.

"Is Alice in on this, too?"

"Am I in on what?" Alice asks as she walks in to the room and sits on the edge of the dining table.

"On bringing back Isabella Swan?"

"No. I told you I would do anything about it." I stare at her and she smiles at me. "This is all your little Edward's doing."

"Who you calling little, Alice?" Edward asks standing up and towering over my pixie of a sister. Alice shrieks and runs to Jasper, who's coming in to the room. "What's the matter? Scared of a 'little' human?"

We all laugh, including Edward. He's going to fit in with this family perfectly. "Hey Jasper! You want to wrestle?"

Emmett's booming voice asks as he comes in to the kitchen. Jasper looks over his shoulder at Emmett and shrugs. "Why not."

"Edward, come on outside and watch me cream this guy." Emmett smirks as he skips, yes he skips, out the front door. We all chuckle as we walk outside. Rosalie and Alice both stand on their respectable sides and give each of their husbands a pep talk before they join each other. Emmett smirks as they shake hands.

I walk up to the center, acting as a referee. "Okay, I want a good clean fight."

They both chuckle as I raise my hand up. "Ready, set, wrestle."

Emmett tackles Jasper to the ground. _This is almost too easy._ Emmett thinks. I smile to myself as I hear Jasper's thoughts... _Just make him think he's got me, then I'll surprise him._

Jasper is best at tactful fighting. He was a great General in his past time. Even though he was only in his 20's. Jasper moves from underneath Emmett and ends up on top of him somehow, pinning him to the ground. Emmett's shocked face is priceless.

"What the hell?" I burst out laughing. So does Edward. Rosalie shoots a glare at me and Alice claps.

"Go Jazzy!" He smiles from the happiness that's exuberating from Alice. After a few seconds of Jasper pinning Emmett on the ground I start to count.

"One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six... Seven... Eight... Nine... Ten!! Ding, ding, ding! Jasper wins." Jasper jumps up and Alice runs in to his arms. Emmett brushes him self off and crosses his arms.

"I want a do over."

"Emmett, you lost fair and square." Jasper shoots back at Emmett and Rosalie wraps her arms around Emmett's waist.

"It's okay honey, you did well, in the beginning."

"Yeah, but it's the end that counts." He rolls his eyes. And looks at me and then to Edward. "Edward, you want to wrestle?"

"NO. You'll break him." Rosalie smirks at my comment. "Maybe when he's a newborn."

I suggest and Emmett thinks about. "I'll take up that offer." Edward looks at me with confusion written all over his face.

"Don't worry, when you're a newborn you get this big burst of strength. You'll be a match for Emmett... if not even better." He smiles.

"I couldn't honestly see me beating Emmett." I laugh at that.

"Oh you will." Alice chuckles and I couldn't help from grinning. Emmett rolls his eyes some more and walks in to the house with Rosalie by his side.

We all laugh and I high five Jasper. "You really showed him up."

Jasper chuckles. "I can tell you were listening to my mind." I bite my lip.

"Sorry."

"No, it's not big deal. You almost gave away my secret though." I chuckle. _Sorry Jazz._ He shakes his head. "Why does everyone insist on calling me Jazz all of the sudden?"

Alice and I laugh. "Because it sounds cute, babe." Alice replies and he kisses her cheek. Edward and I turn away, not wanting to intrude on their private moment. I take his hand and guide him out to our back yard. There's a little swing that we put out there forty years ago. I sit on it lightly, to make sure it's still sturdy. It creaks underneath my weight but holds me up. I smile.

"Do you want me to push you, Bells?" I bite my lip.

"Only if you want." He chuckles and pulls me back before pushing me forward. I swing my legs and feel the wind fly through my hair. I close my eyes, It's almost like running. I hear Edward chuckle a little and my eyes snap open. He's leaning against a tree near by watching me. "What's so funny."

"Nothing. You just look like a little girl with your eyes closed like that." I stick my tongue out at him to show him how mature I really am. He laughs and wraps his arms around me. I move up off the swing so I can wrap my arms around him. "Should we head over to my house?"

I look up in to his green eyes and smile. "Yes. Let's go meet the parents."

"Isn't that a movie?"

"Yes, let's hope it's not as disastrous as that one."

"Well, where ever I am, disaster always find me." Edward chuckles. And I roll my eyes. Time to meet his parents. I don't know why I'm so nervous... Edward slinks his arm around my waist as we walk to _his_ car.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Why do we always take your car?"

"Because I like my car. And it's here."

"But I like my car too. It drives fast."

"So doesn't mine." I know I'm going to lose this argument so I just shrug my shoulders and saunter over to the passenger side of his Volvo. Edward walks with me and opens my door like the gentleman that he is. I smile at him and mumble a 'thank you' as I get in to the car. He shuts my door and walks over to his side of the car. He already has his own way of grace about him. He's going to be the most gorgeous vampire.

Edward pulls the car out of my driveway and heads towards his house. I feel butterflies in my stomach. _I hope they like me._ I think to myself as he pulls in to his driveway.

"Home sweet home." Edward chuckles as he opens my door for me. I smile back and we walk up the front porch steps and in to his lovely home. If I was human, my heart would literally be beating out of my chest. We walk in to his kitchen and a nice woman smiles at the sight of us.

"Welcome to our home Bella." She says sweetly and all of the nerves that was just building up in me goes away. I smile at her politely.

"Thank you for having me." I couldn't see it before, when I met them briefly, but now I see it. I see how Edward got his astonishing looks. His green eyes match perfectly with his mother's. It's breathtaking. I see how happy Edward is to see his mother, and it just makes me wonder...

Why would he throw all of this away... just for me?

* * *

A/N: This is a minor cliffy. No biggie right? Next chapter will be the dinner. Tell me what you guys think about this chapter. And do you guys have any suggestions that Edward's parents could ask Bella?

Thanks to my reviewers: Techno-Poet, Kiara Kou, hopelesslydevotedtoedward123, Lecia, totallylostandalone, Athenian Grace, xxTunstall Chickxx, Just-Peechy, danger powers, BlackDemonAngel, Music ADD, IrisOfTheRainbow, and Alice4Ever!!


	22. Honesty Is The Key Part One

**A/N: My apologies for taking so long to update this chapter. I wanted to make this right. **

**Okay, so this is PART ONE of the dinner. This was so long, I decided to make it in to two chapters. I'm posting up the second one write after this. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. XD**

* * *

**Honesty Is The Key**

**EPOV**

"Well, dinner isn't ready yet, I expected you two to come home later. Why don't you and Edward go in the living room and hang out... or whatever you kids do nowadays." I blush at how my mom is trying to sound, young.

"Alright, thank you Mrs. Masen." Bella responds politely. I still can't get over the fact that she's so radiant.

"Oh please, call me Elizabeth." My mom smiles, her green eyes sparkle in the light. Bella hesitates before speaking.

"Okay, Elizabeth." She smiles and I take Bella's hand and guide her to my living room. My dad is sitting in his chair in front of the television. The baseball game is on. He looks up at me and Bella and mutes the TV.

"Hey, dad, this is Bella Cullen." I say as my dad stands up.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Masen." She says politely, again. I guess if you were born in the late 19th century you end up having polite manners. She bites her lip as my dad chuckles.

"Call me, Ed- well call me Michael. You see, Edward's a Junior..."

"Oh really? I didn't know that." She looks at me with her eyebrow raised. "So, would you rather me call you Michael?"

She asks my dad and he nods. "I guess that would be suitable, so we don't get confused."

Bella nods and we sit down on the couch and watch the game in comfortable silence. "Strike." Bella whispers after the Mariners pitcher throws the ball. It is indeed a strike and my father looks up in awe.

"You like baseball?"

"Are you kidding? I live with three other boys in my house, everything is sports. Baseball is one of my favorites." She smiles and winks at me. Yeah, the way that she plays baseball, everyone would love the game.

"I like baseball, too." My dad agrees.

"Dinner's ready!" My dad gets up and walks in to the kitchen, complimenting on the smell of the food. I stand up and take Bella's hand. She grimaces a little before following me in to the kitchen. I hear her inhale and she puts on a smile.

"Smells delicious, Elizabeth." She says and sits down at the table across from me. I smile at her.

"Thank you, Bella. You can serve yourself. We all do that here." She smiles and nods. I hand her the spoon and she takes a clump of spaghetti and place it on her plate. The rest of my family does the same and Bella sits there and waits for us to start eating.

"So, Bella," My mom starts, "Tell us about yourself."

**BPOV**

"Tell us about yourself." Elizabeth suggests after I take a bite of her spaghetti. To be honest I think I just swallowed the whole thing with out chewing.

"Um, I moved here from Alaska, but I was born in Chicago." Edward looks at me, in small shock, that I'm telling the truth.

"Oh, Chicago, I like that area."

"Me too." I agree. Chicago was such a pretty place to live.

"So Alaska? That's a stretch." Michael smirks.

"Yeah, it was cold up there, but I don't mind it. We had Carlisle's cousins that lived nearby." I say thinking about the Denali clan that lives up in Alaska. They have the same diet as we do. It got really crowded up there, with them having a big coven and us having a big coven. "But Carlisle got a job offer here in Forks, so we moved here."

"Carlisle, is the doctor right?" Michael asks and I nod.

"Yes, Carlisle is the doctor."

"He seems a bit young." He comments and I smirk.

"Yeah, he is twenty-seven. Esme, my mother, is twenty-six. My siblings and I are all adopted." Elizabeth smiles.

"I like your father he's a really nice person."

"Thanks, he says that you're a great nurse to have at the hospital. One of the best." I smile, complimenting her early on. I really hope they like me.

"Oh, well tell him I say thank you."

"Oh, I will."

"So your siblings? How many are there?" Edward's father asks.

"There are five of us all together. I was adopted first, when I was fourteen. And then, Alice, who's my age, was adopted that same year, following Emmett who was sixteen at the time. The twins, Rosalie and Jasper, they were the same age as Emmett, came from Esme's cousin's family. Their parents died in a tragic accident, and Esme didn't have the heart to split them." I explain my family's history. They all seem to buy it. They take a quick break from the questioning to eat some more food. This whole time Edward just stares at me and watches me eat. I scowl at him quickly before placing the food in my mouth. I don't think he's ever seen me eat yet.

I hear all their questions buzzing in their heads. _What happened to her parents? That must be really tough to start over new. _

_I hope she won't break Edward's heart, I can tell he's really in love._ Edward's father thinks in his head. I suppress a small smile in my head.

"How are your grades in school?" Elizabeth asks and I smile.

"High honors. I'm in all honor classes."

"Oh wow. That's right, Edward told me that you were in his science class." Elizabeth smiles at the blushing Edward.

"So, Edward tells me you want to fall in to your father's footsteps and become a doctor?"

"Yeah, that would be great." I smile thinking about finally working with Carlisle at the hospital. I suddenly remember the conversation Edward and I had earlier. But Edward beat me to it.

"Bella is a musician, too. She was thinking of pursuing that career path, as well."

"Music? What instruments do you play?"

"Piano and guitar. I also like to sing."

His mother examines me a little before speaking, and I feel myself become self conscious. I've never felt this since I was human. "Come to think of it, you do look like someone Edward used to listen to... What was her name? Isabella Swan?"

I blanch. What am I going to do now? Edward wants to help me bring Isabella Swan back. He wants to do that instead of going to college. So what happens when I tell them that I'm not, and then he's suddenly working with a Popstar? And I'm supposed to be twenty years old right now. How can I tell the truth and lie at the same time? They all stare at me with questions in their eyes. Well, all except Edward. He looks almost as white as me.

"Mom-" I cut Edward off.

"Well, Elizabeth, no one really knows I'm here. I'd like if you'd keep it a secret. Edward is the only one in on it, besides my family of course." Elizabeth's eyes widen.

"But you were supposed to be seventeen three years ago!" I grimace, I was hoping she wasn't going to mention that. I sigh.

"Uh, um..." Oh God, how am I going to get out of this! I wish I could just freeze time so I can figure out what to do. As if on cue, Alice calls. "I'm sorry, I have to get this, it could be my father."

I get up quickly and walk in to the other room and answer the phone. "Alice, how do I fix this mess."

"Tell them the truth."

"I can't do that! We've already risked Edward's life by telling him. I'm not pulling in his family!"

"No, don't tell them that you're a vampire, tell them the truth about who you are. Isabella Swan."

"I already did!" I start to panic, can she not see what's going to happen next? "Alice, what's going to happen? I don't know what to say? Should I tell them yeah, I'm twenty years old dating your seventeen year old son. Oh right, that sounds good." I say sarcastically and I can hear Alice roll her eyes.

"Bella, calm down. Just tell them you were fourteen when you started the career. We made it look like you were seventeen because we knew no one would take you seriously when you were younger. And now you're really seventeen!"

"That's ridiculous. I can't say that. They won't believe me."

"But they'll believe that a twenty year old is retaking high school over again because she never had a chance to be a junior and senior in high school? That's a ridiculous answer." I bite my lip contemplating on how to answer.

"Do as I say, and everything will be alright." I sigh.

"You better be right."

"Bella, you should know better than to bet against me." She chuckles and we both say goodbye. I hang up the phone and walk slowly back in to the kitchen with a smile on my face.

"Sorry about that. My sister had a slight emergency. But everything's fine. So where were we?"

"I thought you were seventeen three years ago." Elizabeth repeats her previous statement. I feel butterflies in my stomach, or maybe it's the food...

"Yeah, we felt that no one would take me seriously if I was fourteen. So they faked my age. Only a few magazines knew my real age but we had asked them not to say anything." I smile hoping that it would work. Edward's parents seem apprehensive but they bought it. I stuff a fork full of spaghetti in my mouth to prevent me from saying anything else that would give us away.

"How are you liking the spaghetti, Bella?" Elizabeth asks as she eyes my barely touched plate. I smile and swallow the mouthful I have in my mouth. It tastes nasty.

"It tastes really good. It reminds me of my mom's."

"Esme's?"

"No, my real mom's." I feel my voice crack, thinking back that far. No one says anything for a few minutes. "You know, spaghetti was a treat when ever my mom made it. I loved spaghetti."

"If you don't mind me asking... what happened?" I bite my lip, holding back my extinct tears.

"There was a fire." I start off, looking at both of his parents. They both watch me without any change in their expressions. "I... there was a storm that night. The lights went out and we had to light candles around the house. I was up in my room and reading my favorite book. I felt thirsty so I placed the book down beside the candle and went down stairs to get a glass of water. Next thing I knew, a fire had started in my room and my parents were trapped."

My voice cracked at the last part. I look down at my plate and continue talking, "I tried to get to them, but I lost oxygen and fainted. Then three days later I woke up in a hospital." I bite my lip a little harder fighting back the dry sobs that are trying to break out. I feel someone's warm hand come over mine and I look up to meet the very green eyes that Edward encompasses.

"I'm so sorry." Elizabeth whispers, looking very sincere. "That must have been real hard for you."

"It was... it took me a couple of years to get over it. But Carlisle... and Esme, were always there for me. Thanks to them, I found my way to grieve... music." I smile trying to lighten the mood. It helps a little. We go back to eating the rest of our food in silence. I hear the buzzing questions that still yearn in their heads.

"And that's when you started your album?" Elizabeth looks at me with a smile.

"That's when I started my album." I confirm. This is way too easy, telling them about my past is such a piece of cake. Why didn't I think about doing this before? "I'm thinking about starting up again. Maybe before I go to college. I want Edward to help me."

I smile at Edward, who is blushing, and he smiles back. I promised him, after graduation... I can't even finish that thought. But if he wants to work on the album with me I think his parents have a right to know what he's going to do instead of going to college. I feel that I owe them at least that much, since I'm going to be taking away their son in less than a year.

"Really? Edward?" His father looks up and I can see the smile creeping up on their faces. _My son is going to be a musician. Something I'd always hoped he would go for. This Bella girl is working wonders with my boy... I really like her._ I smile to my self. Good, I got one of his parents to love me.

_They seem really serious... I wonder if they've already done... _things_._ Elizabeth thinks, and I almost choke, well no, almost would mean that I didn't. I am choking on the spaghetti that I just placed in my mouth.

"Bella, darling, are you alright?" Elizabeth's worrying eyes stare at me as I try to swallow the disgusting food down. After gathering myself together I nod and smile shyly.

It's times like these when I wish I couldn't hear people's thoughts. I feel my stomach start to flip like I'm going to puke, and I know that this time I will puke. "If you would please excuse me." I say as I get up from the table. "I think I need to use the restroom. Can you tell me where it is?"

"Upstairs and the first door on your left." I nod and run up the stairs, half human pace and in to the bathroom. I remember to shut the door before I puke up the human food I just ate in to the toilet.

_All this for love._ I think to myself as I hug the toilet bowl. Man, if this doesn't make me feel human...

My thoughts flicker back to what Edward's mother was thinking. I can't believe she thought Edward and I have had _sex_! We're not even married! We haven't even known each other for over a month! What kind of girl does she think I am?

My thoughts are briefly interrupted by more vomiting.

* * *

A/N: So that's part one. I really didn't know where to break it off in the chapter. I swear it was ten pages long in my word document!!

Anyway, if you want... review this chapter!!

Thanks to my reviewers: DayDazzler, daner powers, hopelesslydevotedtoedward123, Techno-Poet, Kiara Kou, BlackDemonAngel, IrisOfTheRainbow, Music ADD, bibliocrazed, Lecia, Athenian Grace, xxTunstall Chickxx, -Insane-About-Twilight-, and NathalieCullen13!!


	23. Honesty Is The Key Part Two

****

A/N: Part two of the dinner!! I hope you guys like this!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**Honesty Is The Key**

**(Part Two)**

**BPOV**

A quiet knock is heard against the bathroom door. "Bella?" Edward's voice rings from the hallway.

"I'm fine." I try to sound convincing but my voice falters. I puke one more time before Edward talks again.

"Can I come in?" I flush the toilet and reply with a weak yes. Edward opens the door slowly and his lips turn in to a tight line, like he's trying to suppress a laugh.

"Go ahead laugh. I know you want to." I groan and place my face on the ground by the toilet. Edward takes two strides and crouches down beside me. He lifts me up and wraps me in his arms. I feel so vulnerable right now... so _human_.

My stomach calms down, and I think I've puked up all the human food in my system. Edward kisses the top of my forehead, and I sigh. "Do you have an extra toothbrush? I knew I should have brought mine."

Edward chuckles before going in to the medicine cabinet and pulling an unused toothbrush out, still in it's package. I smile before taking it and start to brush my teeth. When I finish I look up in to Edward's gorgeous green eyes.

"Does your mom know I'm up here puking my guts out?" I ask feeling a little guilty. Edward chuckles and shakes his head.

"No, I told you her you probably got caught up in my CD collection in my room. I came up here to check up on you."He winks at me and I find my self giggling. I haven't giggled like a little school girl since I was "alive". How strange, this feeling of humanity that I've been getting since I've met Edward. I don't know if it's a good thing, or a bad thing.

Edward takes my hand and we walk in to his bedroom. I look over at his shelves and smile to myself. I helped put the shelves back together when his parents weren't home. I felt that since I knocked it down, I should put it back up. We take a seat on his bed and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Oh, well that's good. I don't want her to think I hated her spaghetti. It's not her fault I can't eat human food anymore." I say quietly.

"You told them the truth." He looks at me with questions in his eyes.

"Yeah. I wanted your parents to know what you were going to do instead of college. I realized that I couldn't lie and say I'm not Isabella Swan, and then after I, _change_, you and you're working with 'Isabella Swan', it just doesn't sound right. You're parents would get suspicious..." I start to babble but he places his warm finger on my lips.

"That's not what I meant." I look at him puzzled. "You told them the truth about your past. Why?"

"Because it's what happened? Because that's how I came in to Carlisle's life. Even if it did happen over a hundred years ago. It's the truth. I think I owe your parents some sort of truth tonight." _If I'm going to take their loving son away in a year. _I look at him and he smiles and nods.

"They like you, Bella." Edward smiles his crooked smile and I can't help but to smile back.

"Really? Did they say that?"

"Well, no, but I can just tell." He chuckles and I immediately start thinking about what his mom was thinking. I shudder.

"Oh. Um, just for a heads up your mom thinks that we are... _you know_."

"Going out? I think they already know that, Bella." He chuckles but I just shake my head.

"No, not going out... what people _do_ when they, uh, are in a relationship for a long... long time." His eyes go wide and he blushes in embarrassment. I bite my lip and look down at my hands.

"Oh, wow. Um, what gave her that idea?"

"By the way we were acting? I didn't know we were acting, like, serious." I raise my eyebrows and he chuckles some more.

He shakes his head and pulls me on to his lap. I sit there staring up in to his eyes, wondering what he's thinking. Like he was reading _my_ mind, he opens his mouth to speak. "I think we should head back down so we can finish spending the night with my family."

I agree with him and we both walk down the stairs hand in hand. His mother's eyes light up when she sees the both of us. "So, how do you like Edward's CD collection? Big isn't it?"

I chuckle remembering my first thoughts about it. "Yeah, big doesn't describe it. Where did you find the time to put them in order?" He shrugs his shoulders.

"Well I get bored so I just organize the CD's if I didn't want to play the piano."

"It's true. He'd be up there for hours on end." Elizabeth explains and I couldn't help but chuckle. "Although the shelves did break about a month ago. Did you but them in alphabetical order again Edward?"

I try to suppress my laughter. I had helped Edward reorganize them when I helped put the shelves back together. I bite my lip and turn my head to look at something else.

"Yes, I put them back in order. I did that over one of the weekends." He eyes me and immediately I feel guilty. Yes, he could have time to do that over a weekend... I was gone because it was sunny, and I had to hunt. But I had helped him organize his CD's... hadn't I?

"Oh, yeah, I do remember that. The one weekend you and Bella weren't together." She winks and walks towards the table to start clearing it.

"I'll help you clean the dishes Elizabeth. As a token of my appreciation for this dinner." I say politely... my late 19th century manners pouring through me once again. Elizabeth smiles.

"You really don't have to help."

"Oh, I insist." I start to pick up some of the plates and Edward just stands off to the side and watches his mother and I start to do the dishes. I hear him chuckle and walk away in to the living room.

"Your mother must have been a wonderful mother to have raised such a well-mannered daughter." Elizabeth comments as she hands me a plate to dry.

"She was... a lovely mom. Always full of surprises." I recall my human past. It's hard to remember the trivial things in my life, but I will always remember my parents. The way they were that day of their death.

"Do you miss her?" I look up at Elizabeth snapping out of my reverie.

"Frequently, yes. But I have Esme, she's a perfect... _substitute_, you can say. I love her as much as I loved my birth mother." I say in total honesty. She smiles at me and nods in understanding.

"It must have been hard... it happened what three years ago?" I blink a couple of times remembering how old I was supposed to be.

"Yes, it's still hard." I lie. Darn, I didn't want to lie to Edward's mother tonight. Well, besides saying how her food tasted. That was a given. "I think about them every now and then. But Carlisle and Esme are the greatest parents anyone could ever ask for. I love them with all my heart. All my siblings do."

"You get along with them well?" She hands me another plate. I dry it and place it on the pile I am creating.

"We act like we aren't even adopted. We get along so well." I shake my head and chuckle a little bit. "But of course we do have those sibling arguments every now and then."

Elizabeth laughs along with me as she hands me a cup for me to dry. "I think everyone does."

"Edward's an only child, right?" Elizabeth nods.

"Yes. He's my miracle. His father and I were trying for years... but then Edward finally came in to my life. I made it my mission to keep him healthy and happy." I smile, feeling the warmth in her voice. "He was so close to dying once. Really bad illness. I was so afraid of losing him... but he survived. I don't know what I would have done if Edward died."

That word snaps me back in to reality. Sweet and loving Elizabeth is standing next to her son's future killer. I can't do this to her... how can I take away her only son?

But I promised Edward... I promised him after graduation he would get changed. And I can't break my promise.

"That must have been a rough time. I didn't know he was so sick..."

"Edward doesn't like talking about it that much."

"When did this happen?"

"When he was thirteen years old. After that he couldn't play baseball as much as he used to. It really brought him down. But one of the guys, Shane? Yes, Shane, he was his best friend. He actually got him on the school team last year. He was his only friend... up until now." She eyes me a little and I couldn't help but smirk. "The doctors said that he shouldn't get as sick as he was before. All I want to do is see him get married, and I'll be the happiest mother alive."

_Married?_ Hm... Married...

What if, somehow, some way I can make everything work out? She'll get her wish, and he gets his.

Hm. Marriage. I never thought I would have that thought ring through my head.

* * *

A/N: So I hope you like these two chapters. XD Please review!! What did you guys think about the dinner? Was it to your liking?

226 Reviews. 6727 Hits. 40 Favs. 69 Alerts. Thanks so much!! You guys rock!


	24. Good Morning Beautiful

**A/N: This isn't really an "exciting" chapter, but I thought it was a little necessary to clear any questions about the illness and what-not.**

**Oh and this chapter is dedicated to IrisOfTheRainbow for making me laugh so hard with the review. You can be my announcer any day. Ha ha.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and the song "Good Morning Beautiful" By Keith Urban.**

* * *

**Good Morning Beautiful**

**EPOV**

We lie on my bed my arms are wrapped around my angel. Bella turns her body so she's facing me and she smiles.

"You need to get some sleep, Edward."

"No, I'm fine." She rubs her finger across the bottom of my eyes.

"You don't look find. You look tired." I chuckle and kiss the top of her head. She sighs. "Edward, how come you never told me you were sick?"

I freeze up, thinking back to the time when I fell ill with chronic bronchitis. It only lasted a good two years, and somehow it was gone. But my mom was so worried then. At times I couldn't breathe... and she would stay up late worrying about me, watching me as if I was going to _die_.

"It wasn't really a big deal. I'm not sick now, so why bring it up?"

"But it could happen again?"

"Not as bad as it was." Her eyes meet mine and I feel my heart accelerate. "Really, I'm fine now."

"Tell me. What did you have?"

"It started off with just a minor cold..." I start off and Bella listens with determination, "Then it turned in to just bronchitis. But the antibiotics didn't work. My symptoms kept getting worse and worse. My doctors didn't know what was going on because I was a healthy kid. I exercised every day, I ate healthy and I even lived smoke-free. My mom was a nurse for crying out loud."

"What happened?"

"I got diagnosed with Moderate Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease. There were times where I would cough non-stop and then I couldn't breathe. We had gotten an inhaler to make room for my airways but it didn't help much. There's not really a-"

"Cure! Edward why didn't you say anything? You shouldn't have been playing baseball the other day! You could have-"

"Bella, calm down. I know, it was my choice to play. Besides I'm on the sports team at the school. If I knew I couldn't do something, I wouldn't do it. But I love playing sports. This is just a minor setback."

"Minor? Edward I've been through a couple of Medical degrees. I think I know that this isn't minor." Her face becomes all tense and I just want to wipe it away.

"This is why I didn't want to say anything. Shane really only knows what happened to me when I had to miss out on baseball for a couple of years. All the other guys thought I just lost interest and then I got sick." I close my eyes so I can calm myself down. "Bella, I'm fine, really. You don't need to worry about me, okay? We'll live like we have normally. Nothing's happened to me in the past month or so that caused it to become serious."

"But something could happen." Bella shakes her head. "Edward there's a reason why I brought this up."

"Please, don't tell me your leaving because I'm sick?"

"No! God, Edward why would you say such a thing?"

"Oh sorry, I just... I don't know." I start to blush and Bella chuckles. She rubs her fingers across my cheek.

"Edward, what I'm saying is there's one more thing I think we should do before you get changed." Bella bites her lip as she looks up at me. What else could there be for us to do before I get changed? I'm graduating. I'm _not_ going to go to college and we've already worked that out. And then I'm going to get changed... what else could there be?

"What?"

"I'm only thinking about your parents right now. Okay? Your mom, she's so sweet and innocent. I can't just crush her with out for filling her wish. We can do this after you graduate. _Before_ I change you."

"Which is...?" Bella laughs and shakes her head.

"I can't believe you don't have this figured out yet. She wants to see you get married, Edward. She wants to see you get married, and she'll be the happiest mother alive."

"So you're saying, that you want us to get married before I get changed? Just so my mom will be happy before I 'die'? It's absolutely crazy! Don't you think people will get suspicious if we get married after only knowing each other for a year?"

"Edward, listen to yourself. You wanted to be with me forever, _forever_ when you knew me for what? A few weeks? What's a year for a marriage when you wanted to be damned for eternity and lose your soul after a few short weeks of knowing me?" Bella's face got serious again and I sigh.

"I guess you're right. But really, marriage?"

"Til death do us part." Bella chuckles and I kiss the top of her head again. "But we don't have to worry about the whole engagement part until towards the end of next year if you want to."

"How about the end of this school year?"

"Okay, if you want..." Bella bites her lip. "But, I guarantee you that since you've, _agreed_, to this 'marriage' thing. Alice is going to want to plan this. So this next year... is going to be... how should I put this? It's going to be a living hell. She loves weddings. She's done everyone of Rosalie and Emmett's weddings. And since this is our first one."

"She's going to over do it isn't she?"

"Yes. And part of me is grateful for that. Only because we know that this is what your mother really wants for you. Will you be kind and let Alice and your mother plan our wedding to her liking?"

"Whose? Alice's or my mom's?"

"Both." We both laugh quietly and I find my eyes start to droop. "Get some sleep my prince. When you wake I'll still be here. Sweet dreams."

I feel cold lips on my forehead. Bella starts to hum a sweet tune I've never heard of and I feel my self slowly drift to a deep slumber.

- - -

**BPOV**

I lie there in Edward's arm watching him sleep silently. He wears this cute smile on his face and I can't tell if he's dreaming or if he's awake and pretending to sleep. I touch the side of his face and he leans in to my hand. I start to hum a tune that comes in to my head and he smiles. I'm being pulled into his chest and I can hear his breathing in my hair. I lean my ear against his chest and listen to his slow heart beating. He must be asleep. What is he dreaming of then?

"I do. Bella, I do." He murmurs. I silently chuckle. He's dreaming of our future wedding. How cute.

I sit there contemplating what's going to happen with in the next year. We're going to be engaged... so the rest of our senior year, we're going to be an engaged couple. I can understand what Edward means by what everyone is going to think. We've only been together for at least a month right now. And by the time we're going to be engaged it'll almost be like ten months. But can't they see how much in love we really are?

I know, back when I was alive, most of my girlfriends were already engaged by the end of our schooling. They didn't have to worry about things like college. Back then, us girls didn't have a college to go to. We would get married and become lovely housewives. That was how we were raised. That is how I was raised... up until I became this. Esme and Rosalie understands what I'm coming from when it comes to being a housewife. We were all raised with these values. Only Alice was left in the dark...

But being a working women does have it's advantages. We could do things on our own. We could own our own properties. Although, it was looked down upon if we did. After about a hundred years since my "death" I have learned so much about our culture. Times have changed since I was alive. People don't get married anymore when they're in the late teens. They get married in their late twenties! And divorce. I've never seen or heard so many people go through divorce. It was like as soon as they got married they hated their spouse. The most unbearable thoughts I've heard... _"To think I actually loved this man..."_

I love Edward. I will always love Edward. Til death...

Edward's alarm goes off, causing me to jump. I quickly reach over and shut it off before his parents decide to come in and check up on him. Isn't today Saturday? Edward moves slowly and opens his eyes. He smiles when he sees me and kisses my cheek.

"Good morning, beautiful." I bite my lip and smile too.

"Good morning. How was your sleep?"

"Wonderful, with you by my side."

"Edward, you're quoting a song." Edward shuffles a bit and chuckles.

"I am aren't I?" He laughs a little after he blushes. "I didn't even realize it. But now I know those words are really true."

"Are they?"

"Yeah... _Good morning beautiful, how was your night. Mine was wonderful with you by my side. And when I opened my eyes and see your sweet face it's a good morning beautiful day._" Edward sings in a sleepy voice. I chuckle.

"You have a good voice."

"I do? Wow, I thought I sucked." Edward laughs. "Compared to you, I think I do."

"No, even when you have just waken up, you sound almost... pure." I say as my wheels start turning in my head. "Hey, I have this tune I keep hearing in my head with a guitar. Maybe later today, you want to help me write a song? It just won't quit."

Edward laughs and hugs me close. "Sure thing."

I kiss his neck and breathe in his wonderful scent. The same wonderful scent that almost drove me away. Funny how things work out.

"Edward?"

"Hm?"

"Why did your alarm clock go off this morning? Isn't today Saturday?" Edward looks at me puzzled and then looks at his clock.

"Um, I think today is Monday."

"No!"

"Yeah..."

"Where did the weekend go? I thought yesterday was Friday?!"

"Um, no Bella. Yesterday was Sunday or else my mother wouldn't have been able to have dinner."

"Oh." I think real hard about this past weekend. All we've been discussing lately is about his change. "Wow. Then I must get going to change for school..."

_Is he ever going to wake up on his own anymore?_ I hear his father's thoughts trudging up the stairs. "You're dad is coming to wake you up. Remember, I'll be in your car."

Edward nods as I run out of the window and through the woods to my house. Alice sits on the porch steps. "I can't believe you didn't know today was Monday."

"Shut up Alice!" I hiss out. She flinches but then returns back to her normal smirk. "Sorry, anyway I guess you saw what happened last night."

"Indeed I did! Congratulations Bella!"

"Sh. It's not official until the end of this year. You can't start planning without Elizabeth, okay?"

Alice pouts and crosses her arms. "Fine."

"Good, sister." I pat the top of her head and walk in to my house to get changed for the rest of the day.

* * *

A/N: So, please review!! I know this wasn't a really great chapter... I didn't like it much. But what did you think? I want feedback. Make me a better writer. XD

Thanks to my reviewers: bibliocrazed, DayDazzler, Techno-Poet, Lecia, -Insane-About-Twilight-, xxTunstall Chickxx, Music ADD, IrisOfTheRainbow, Just-Peechy, ILoveEdwardCullen1, Kiara Kou, Athenian Grace, BlackDemonAngel, and danger powers!!


	25. Voice Of An Angel

**A/N: Here's the next chapter!! I hope you guys like this chapter. Warning, I'm horrible at romantic lemon scenes, so I'm not really sure if the following constitutes as a "M" rating. So whoever reads this and thinks it is please tell me so I can change the rating. If not and you think I'm just overreacting then, well, just let me know. THANKS.**

**:A FEW MINOR CHANGES IN THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE IF YOU SEE ANY MISTAKES TELL ME: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters... or the song "Your Guardian Angel" by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Amazing song btw... go listen to it, after you read this!**

* * *

**Voice Of An Angel**

**BPOV**

Edward and I are sitting on my couch, me on his lap. He traces his fingers across my arms and up my shoulders. A line of electric shock follows every touch. Edward smiles at me and kisses my nose.

"I love you." He says, his green eyes filled with adoration. I smile back and lean up to kiss him back on the lips. He holds me up and kisses back with passion. His tongue licks my lips trying to work it's way in to my mouth, and I open to let him in. I wrap my arms around his neck so I can pull myself in closer. Edward shifts his body so he's not on top of me. His lips leave mine and trails down to my neck. A few moans escape me as my hands fall down to his chest, and we're breathing heavily.

This is an odd feeling. So much human emotions are pouring out of me. Edward takes off his shirt and I gasp at the sight of his perfect chest. Before I can even realize it, he starts to take off _my_ shirt. I quickly grab his hands and stop him. "No. Don't. Please?" I say still trying to catch my breath and bring my self back in to my senses.

Edward's eyes becomes full of rejection as he sits back away from me on the couch. I sit up, quickly trying to grab hold of his warm body. "You... you don't want me?" He asks in a dejecting tone.

"No Edward, it's not that." I say still trying to control my instincts, my hormonal instincts. "I do want you. More than you would ever know."

"Then what is it? Why did you stop?"

"Because... Edward, it's just that... I-" I bite my lip, "I could kill you."

"Bella, there's no way you could kill me if I'm on top of you." He blushes after saying that.

"Edward, I could get _too_ excited and lose control of myself and BAM! You're dead." There's also another reason behind me not wanting to go further, but Edward doesn't have to know about that. Edward sits there, breathing slowly... trying to control his hormones I'm guessing. He shakes his head.

"But you wouldn't. You love me too much." I laugh hysterically.

"You underestimate my control."

We sit there in silence for a few minutes. I grab Edward's shirt and toss it to him. "Here, put this on before I jump you."

Edward laughs as he slips the shirt back on again. We go back to normal cuddling before he pulls away again. "So, what's this song you want me to help you on?"

My eyes light up, remembering the tune I have in my head for the guitar. "I need to get the guitar. I'll be right back."

I run out of the room and to knock on Jasper and Alice's door. Jasper opens it before I even knock, with Alice grinning behind him. "Need to borrow something sis?" Alice chuckles as Jasper comes up with his guitar.

"Thank you Jazzy!" I say before giving him a quick hug. I run back in my room, Edward still sitting perfectly on the couch, awaiting my arrival. I sit down next to him and smile.

"So this is the chords I have for the song." I start strumming, changing chords when I feel necessary. Edward taps his foot against the floor to keep beat. His head bobs and he smiles.

"It's a little dark, isn't it?"

"Well, I don't know. To me it's kind of revealing. It shows my emotions."

"So what do you want me to do?" I smile, while biting my lip.

"Could you help me think of lyrics? I already have a chorus."

"What's the chorus?" Edward asks with a smile forming on his face.

I start playing the chords that I play right before what I want the chorus to start. "_I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all. Even if saving you sends me to Heaven._"

Edward nods. "I like that chorus. It suits you."

"Thanks. So do you think you can help me?"

"I don't know how to write songs." He says bashfully.

I tap my finger against my lips and laugh. "You know how to write songs. You wrote my lullaby!"

"That's different, Bella. It doesn't contain any words." He rolls his eyes and I shake my head.

"Edward, songs come from the heart! Just sing what you feel." He closes his eyes and sighs.

"Okay. Tell me when to start." I smile really big as I start strumming the intro to the song. After the C/E chord I nod for him to start.

He swallows and opens his mouth to begin. "_When I see your smile, tears run down my face. I can't replace. Now that I'm stronger I've figured out. How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul and I know. I'll find... deep inside me I can be the one. I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to Heaven._"

As Edward sings the chorus of the song and I notion that I'm going to take over.

"_It's okay, It's okay, It's okay. Seasons are changing and waves are crashing and stars are falling all for us. Days grow longer and nights grow shorter. I can show you I'll be the one._ _I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to Heaven. 'Cause you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart. Please don't throw that away._"

"'_Cause I'm here for you. Please don't walk away, and please tell me you'll stay, yeah. Stay._" Edward adds in. "_Use me as you will!_"

"_Pull my strings just for a thrill. And I'll know I'll be okay._" I cut in and then Edward adds,

"_Though my skies are turning gray._"

Edward and I sing the chorus together until I finish with the final chord.

"Did... did I just make up a song?" Edward asks when we finish. His eyes are wide in shock.

"Yes, you did." His smile brightens up the room. I lay my guitar down before crashing on to him with a hug, human strength, and he hugs me back. "I want this song to be on my album. I want _you_ to be in my band. I want you to sing with me."

"Am I that good?"

"You're beyond good. You're amazing. Edward you have the voice of an angel."

"I could say the same about you." He smirks when I look up at him.

"And think about this! When you get changed, your voice will be even more enhanced. Edward you're going to sound lovely!" He laughs at my sudden enthusiasm.

"Does this mean I'm getting changed sooner?" I frown. He kisses my nose. "I'm only kidding, Bella. Don't need to change your mood."

"Edward, this is a very touchy matter for me. No matter how excited I am about the whole bringing back Isabella Swan." I suddenly remember what Alice had said a while back. _"Well, according to your future... you caved in somehow." _I laugh out loud. How right Alice was. I should have known not to bet against my precognitive sister. Edward watches me with love in his eyes.

"I remembered what Alice had told me awhile back... how I caved in to bringing back Isabella Swan. I knew better not to bet against her." I hear Alice's laugh in the distance. _I told you so._ Her voice sings in my head.

_Cool it. Or I won't let you be a part of the team._ I hear her pout and then she's gone from my head. "Shouldn't we, uh, right down what we sang?" Edward asks as I find myself wrapping my arms against his warm body.

"Nah. I have it all in my head." I tap my forehead. I look at the window and smile. "It's _twilight_. My favorite time of the day. But it also means the ending of yet another day. Time slipping by, that doesn't even matter to those who are immortal."

"It also means that with each day, I'm getting older." I laugh as Edward frowns.

"Isn't it every mans dream to marry a younger girl? I know when I was human, it was very common." He chuckles and kisses my forehead.

"Of course you would think it'd be common for an older man to marry young." I chuckle as I lay my head on his chest. I can hear his heart beat fast.

**EPOV**

I have this sensation of wanting to finish what I started earlier before Bella had made me stop. I want to have her, all of her. But she's afraid she's going to hurt me. But I can tell that she was avoiding telling me something else. There's another reason why she doesn't want to move on...

"Bella?"

"Yes, darling?" She looks up in to my eyes and I nearly melt when I see her topaz eyes. I blink a couple of times, regaining myself.

"Bella, I don't want to be one of those guys who pressure their girlfriends to, you know, but I have this feeling there's another reason why you don't want to go through with it."

Bella looks down at her hands and bites her lip. "It's a little complicated. Edward, I grew up in the late 1800's early 1900's. We lived by strict guidelines..."

She watches me for a little bit before continuing. "It was very uncommon for two people to engage themselves in sexual intercourse before they are to be wed. I was taught to live abide these guidelines ever since I was young. And I intend not to break them. Besides I don't think, if there is such a thing of Heaven and God, that it would be a good idea for _you_ to break this guideline as well."

"So, you're trying to keep your virtue? And save mine as well?"

"Edward, _if_ there is a Heaven, I want to be able to share it with you anyway I can. I've done lots of things that are against the ten commandments. I've, unfortunately, killed. I've stolen, I've coveted, and I've done many wrong things since I've become a vampire. Surely, you will let me keep one commandment unbroken?"

She looks up in to my eyes. I can see the honesty and truth behind her words and all I do is nod. "Yes. I will fulfill your wish and wait until we are married. I can't believe I tried to push you. Bella, I'm so sorry."

I close my eyes. How can I be so stupid? It's just that my mom's thoughts triggered something in my brain. "It's just that, that's one human thing I want to be able to experience before I am changed."

I open my eyes. She looks at me and then pinches the bridge of her nose. Something she does when she gets frustrated.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I won't talk about it anymore." My eyes close again.

"It's okay, Edward. I don't blame you." I open my eyes to see Bella's face right in front of mine. Her eyes dazzling me even more. "I promise that we _will_ try after we marry. Okay? I love you, no matter what you do. You are my love."

She kisses me with so much passion I could not help but to kiss her back the same. I feel my heart start to race just before Bella pulls away laughing. "I think we've done enough to your heart today."

I sigh taking Bella in to my arms. "I love you, Bella. With all my heart and soul."

"I love you, too, Edward. For eternity." With her just saying that sends my heart flying.

* * *

A/N: So, what did you guys think? Was it good? Was it horrible? Tell me.

Thanks to my reviewers: BlackDemonAngel, Techno-Poet, thereallBellaSwan-Cullen, danger powers, TwiliAnn16, Just-Peechy, bibliocrazed, Lecia, Shadowgirl61, xxTunstall Chickxx, dAzZleM3, Music ADD, Kiara Kou, DayDazzler, standnexttome, IrisOfTheRainbow, hopelesslydevotedtoedward123, and geekyguirl!!


	26. Preparation

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for taking awhile to update, but here it is!! I'm going to be on vacation for a week, but I'll be writing an awful lot. I wanted to leave you guys with something until I get back...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. XP**

* * *

**Preparation **

**BPOV**

Months flew by faster than any other months has in my lifetime. And that's really saying something. It's the end of our Junior year... the time when Edward is supposed to propose to me. I'm feeling a little nervous about it, because I really don't want him to spend a lot of money on me. I can tell that he's a little nervous about this whole thing as well. Even though he already knows my answer is going to be 'yes'.

Edward has already asked Carlisle, for my hand in marriage, which I thought was really sweet. It's something that boys nowadays rarely do. I know, I can hear it in some of the father's heads when we walk by an engagement party. Carlisle was a little shocked when Edward had asked him in the confines of his office. He chuckled a bit afterwards, seeing how nervous Edward was.

Now, Alice is getting me all dolled up for a "special" evening tonight. I let her have her fun as she finds the perfect dress for me to wear and the right shoes. Rosalie is also joining in on the fun and doing my make-up, even though I'm perfectly competent in doing it myself. But they "insist". I watch myself in the mirror and think about how Edward is doing at his home. Does his parents know?

**EPOV**

I start to pace around in my room. I've never been so nervous in my entire life. But I know, she's going to say 'yes'. She practically has before. It's just that, I want to make this night so memorable, for the both of us. But I need to get a ring. And I don't have one. I was hoping to talk to my mother beforehand but the words can never come out... I had asked my mom to talk to me later today. And as if on cue, my mom knocks on my door.

"Edward? Can I come in?" I quickly try to hide my restless emotions by picking up a book and putting in front of my face.

"Yeah, mom you can come in." I say sitting down on the stool by my computer desk. She takes one look at me and sighs. I guess my face is showing what I feel like on the inside.

A complete mess.

"Edward, is everything okay? You've been on edge all afternoon." My mother's concern grows with each second. I sigh. Might as well tell her right?

"Mom, I'm going to ask Bella to marry me tonight." She gasps and stands back in shock.

"I knew it! She's pregnant isn't she?"

"Mom! What the hell makes you think Bella and I were having sex? God no! I just love her... a lot. Mom you don't even know how much she means to me. I can't lose her." She looks hesitant.

"Edward. You're in high school. You don't know what _love_ is." I close my eyes and shake my head.

"Mom, this is more than love. I can't describe it to you." My mom stares at me like she's expecting me to jump out and say "Just kidding mom!".

"So, you and Bella... aren't?"

"God no, mom, Bella and I are not having sex. She's not like that. She has really old-fashioned values that her parents raised her on. And besides, ugh, I can't believe I'm telling _you_ this but, mom, I'm a virgin, okay? And until I am married I'll stay a virgin. Bella will make sure of that." I mutter the last part under my breath. My mom blushes the same red that I am and smiles.

"You really like this one?"

"Yes, mom. I do. Do you?"

"Edward, she's the most amazing girl I've ever met. I never liked that Tanya girl you met at camp once." I groan, thinking about my ex-girlfriend, Tanya. She was at this summer camp my parents sent me to, back in freshman year. I thought she really liked me but, then I found out she was just using me to get to my roommate, Michael. It broke my heart, but I realized that I never really loved her anyway. I am in love with Bella. Deeply.

"So what are you going to do tonight?" I smile remembering my little plan I devised with Bella's sisters.

"I'm going to take her out to dinner..." Well, actually I'm taking myself out to dinner, because she can't eat. She's a vampire, mom. "And then, you know that meadow I used to run to all the time when I was training for baseball?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm going to take her there, and that's when I'm going to propose..." I blush and then look down at my lap. "But there's one problem."

"What's that dear?"

"I don't have a ring. I couldn't save enough money from the Newton's." My mother's eyes soften and she smiles.

"Edward, I have the perfect ring for you." I smile.

"Really?" She nods and walks out of the room quickly. She comes back in carrying a small black velvet box.

"This belonged to your grandmother, on my side. She told me to give it to my daughter... well, I never had one. But Bella's always going to be like a daughter to me. I want her to have it." Immediate guilt hit me square in the gut. A year from now, after the wedding... My mother and my father are never going to see me again. I'll be changed in to a vampire... a blood thirsty vampire. Will my mom think of Bella as her daughter when she finds out what she did to me?

"T-thanks mom. That means a lot." She smiles and puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Make it memorable, Edward. Every girl dreams of her engagement and wedding day." I smile and nod as she walks out of the room closing the door behind her. I sigh in relief. I got that over with. Now comes the hard part. My planned evening. I look over at the clock, it says 4:30. Alice told me to be at the house by five. How am I going to survive a half and hour?

I try to form the words in my head about what I want to say to her... but nothing seems right. "Bella, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you... No, that sounds so- cheesy!"

"Will you be mine, for eternity?" I smack my forehead. "That sounds so stupid."

I pace again in my room for the thousandth time, and then my mom yells to me that there's someone on the phone for me. I quickly dash down and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Edward! This is Alice, sorry I didn't call your cell phone... that would have been smarter, but anyway. You can come over now. Your lovely date is waiting. Oh and don't worry about the dinner situation. We've got it covered. Bella's going to pretend to eat with you so the waiter won't be suspicious. Well, I'll see you in... ten minutes and thirty-five seconds. Bye!"

Alice hangs up the phone and I hang up to. I quickly grab my keys.

"Wait! Edward, here give her these. I took them out of my garden."

My mom hands me a bouquet of freesias and lilacs. They smell beautiful.

"Thanks, Mom, she'll like this. Bye."

I grab the flowers and hop in to my car. My car springs to life with a soft hum and I'm off towards Bella's house.

This has got to be the most nerve-racking night of my life, and I already know what the answer's going to be.

So why am I nervous?

* * *

A/N: Ah, I'm awful right? I left it off at a cliffy. I'm so terribly sorry, but I promise the next few chapters are going to be uh... lengthy... hopefully. I'm going to write some while I'm away.

PLEASE REVIEW!!

Thanks to my reviewers: bibliocrazed, Kiara Kou, TwilightAddict1991, therealBellaSwan-Cullen, Music ADD, hopelesslydevotedtoedward123, AllyR, Sonneuntergang, Jennipher, Lecia, IrisOfTheRainbow, ILoveEdwardCullen1, Techno-Poet, preciosaAmante, danger powers, Shadowgirl61, dAzZleM3, sakuraxcherryxblossom, BlackDemonAngel, and paggle!!


	27. PreProposal

****

A/N: I'm baaack and as promised I told you I was going to update! So here it is. I'm starting to write the next chapter, but as you all know, Breaking Dawn came out today. So I might be a little preoccupied...

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the wonderful series. I just own the books. XD**

* * *

**Pre-Proposal**

**BPOV**

Alice calls Edward telling him that he can come and get me. She doesn't even give him time to respond.

"Alice!" I hiss, "At least let him reply to your demand."

"Oops." She smiles and waltzes off. I'm being forced in to staying in my room when Edward comes to pick me up. Apparently, I need to make a "grand entrance".

Ten minutes later, the door bell rings. I quickly check myself in my mirror before walking out of my room. My hair is in loose curls, and my knee-length, flowing, silver dress fits snug around my curves. I hear Alice animatedly talking to Edward about senseless things, through her mind. She's talking really low. I walk down the stairs, to save Edward from the pixie.

As soon as I take the first few steps I can hear Edward stop talking in mid-sentence. He looks at me, wide-eyes, and his heart flutters. I take the last step and he walks forward and hands me a bouquet of freesias and lilacs. I inhale the flowers and smile.

"Pretty."

"Bella, you look absolutely stunning." I bite my lip in embarrassment.

"Thanks, you look extravagantly handsome, as well." I smile as he blushes. Edward is wearing khaki pants with a nice light blue dress shirt. His bronze colored hair is styled in such a way that looks like he rolled out of bed. But it really suits him. The whole look, as well. He takes my hand and pulls me closer to him.

"You ready to go?" I nod, feeling extremely nervous about what's to come. I know what this night is for, and I'm still nervous about the whole thing. I mean, I really shouldn't be nervous. We're both going in to this night knowing how each other feels about one another. But, I just can't help but be nervous about this little occasion. Jasper feels my nervousness and calms me down a little. I send him a weak smile before walking out of the door with Edward. Once I was out of the range of Jasper, what ever he did disappears.

I can feel Edward's heart start to beat extremely fast as he takes me to his car. "Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Are you nervous?"

"No." He lies. I can tell he's lying. Edward blushes and then looks down. "Well, yeah, a little."

"Don't be. This should be a night for you to remember. A human moment." He nods and looks up at me. His bright green eyes full of emotion.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too." He smiles and opens the passenger door for me. I climb in to his car and he walks swiftly to the drivers side. I can't believe how much grace he has, just as a human. He's going to make an unbelievable vampire. I shudder, I can't believe I'm actually thinking that.

Edward drives fairly fast, not as fast as I drive, but we make it to Seattle in less than two hours. The reservations were set for six-thirty and it is six twenty-five. Great timing... thanks to Alice, I guess.

Edward pulls up to the valet, and he gets out of the car. I can see him talking to the boy, who must be about our age for a few seconds, "Hey, this is my baby, and if I get this car back with a scratch that wasn't on here before, there will be a few consequences."

The boy nods and takes the key from Edward. I chuckle quietly at how well he takes care of his "baby". We have a few things in common, we both care about our cars.

He comes and opens the door for me and I take his hand as I step out. My silver heels touch the ground and my feet wobble a bit before I quickly balance myself. Even as a vampire I'm not as graceful as I should be.

We walk into the restaurant. I look around me, baffled by how rich this restaurant looks like. With Edward's parents' incomes, how can he afford such a place? I feel horrible about letting him waste his money, when I can't even eat the food.

"Edward..." I start off, still baffled to finish my sentence.

"Don't worry, Bella. Alice told me she has this all taken care of. I didn't even know which restaurant we were going to, until I came to pick you up." So, Alice wasn't talking about senseless things. Only thinking it.

"Oh." Is all I can say. Edward walks up to the hostess, who is unbelievably trying to flirt with him to no end. _Hello Hottie!_

"Hello, there! How can I help you." She smiles playfully. Edward ignores here attempts and wraps his arm around my waist.

"Reservations, under Masen?" She frowns and looks down at the list of names. _Of course, gorgeous people date each other!_ I fight a chuckle.

"Of course, follow me." She grabs two menus and start walking towards the dining hall. The room is spacious and very elegant looking. Kind of looks like what some of the balls looked like when I attended them as a human. A few older couples stare at us while we walk by.

_They're so young... How can he afford this?_

_Ah, young love..._

I smile at the last thought. They don't know how long our love is going to last. _Eternity_.

The hostess places our menus on the plates and smiles as Edward pulls out my chair. _How sweet. _

"Thanks, darling." I say as he pushes in the chair.

"You're welcome." He flashes me his crooked smile.

The hostess half turns away from our private moment and then quickly adds that our waiter will be on his way. We quietly thank her and she leaves us without a second glance.

Edward looks at the menu, thoughtfully. I look at mine and bite my lip. Well, Alice is paying for this...

The waiter pops up beside us, literally. I look up to see Jasper standing there with a smile on his face. Of course, Alice will find a way so I won't have to eat.

"Hello, my name is Jasper and I'll be your waiter for the evening." I chuckle and Edward snickers.

"Why, hello Jasper. It's nice to meet you." I say with a smirk on my face. Jasper leans over and places a napkin across my lap and a plastic bag.

_Just place the food in there, and I'll take care of it later. _He thinks and I nod quickly. He stands back and was about to do the same to Edward, but Edward declines his offer.

"No thanks, I think I can do that myself." Jasper and I chuckle as Edward blushes.

"So, can I start you two off with drinks?" Jasper smiles as he takes out a pen and a pad. A prop probably. He has a perfect memory.

"Water." I respond, politely.

"I'll have water, too." Edward smiles. Jasper nods and walks away, getting our drinks. When he's far away I start laughing.

"I can't believe Alice got him to do that."

"I know. I feel bad for him."

"Oh, I think he's having fun with this. There must be some sort of incentive for him doing this though..." I think hard about what Alice could have said to make him agree with this plan. _What did she do to make you do this, Jasper?_

_I don't have to shop with her for a month. Sorry, Bella... I couldn't take it anymore. _I silently groan, knowing that I'm going to be the one shopping with her.

Jasper comes back with our waters and places down steak for Edward and a nice plate of ravioli for me. I raise my eyebrow questioning him. "Alice told me what you two would be ordering, so I took the liberty of ordering it for you." I laugh. Typical Alice.

Edward smiles as he picks up his silverware. "Thanks, Jasper. Is this medium rare?"

"It is. Cooked to perfection. Don't worry." Jasper flashes a smile and he slowly, slow for him, walks back towards the kitchen. Edward cuts his steak and pops it in to his mouth. He eyes me as I spear the ravioli with my fork and bring it up to my mouth.

"You're not going to eat that are you?" He asks, obviously remembering when I ate human food at his house.

"Of course," He freezes, "Not. Do you think I want to go through that again?" I pretend to take a bite and drop the ravioli in to the bag that's on my lap, vampire speed.

"No, I didn't think so." He chuckles as he takes another bite of his steak. "So how long did Alice and Rosalie torture you today?"

I chuckle, "Hours. But at least I got to dress myself." I remember the time when I went on a date with Edward to the movies. Alice was so persistent on me wearing a certain outfit, that she had Rosalie hold me down as she dressed me. That was so not cool.

Edward quietly laughs. "I'm sorry. Did you bring a change of clothes? I think Alice would probably kill you if you 'ruined' the dress."

"A change of clothes? Why?"

"Because we're going somewhere after this." He smiles at his well thought out plan. I tilt my head to the side. Alice never told me about a change of clothes...

_I placed the bag in his car. Everything's all set. _Jasper's voice rings in my head. I chuckle. Leave it to Alice to be prepared. _Thanks, Jazz. _

"Oh, well, I've been informed that I have a bag in your car."

"Good. So do you like this restaurant?" Edward asks, changing the subject. He obviously doesn't want me to know where we're going. And it makes it even more frustrating that I can't read his thoughts. Maybe he's using that to his advantage. Edward watches me think, "Bella?"

"Huh? What?"

"Do you like this restaurant?"

"Yes. It reminds me of the balls I used to attend when I was human." I say the "human" part quietly, but loud enough for Edward to hear.

Edward grins, "Really? This is what the late 19th century parties looked like?"

I giggle, "Yeah, but there would be old ladies gossiping in that corner over there, and the young men like you would be courting the young ladies like me."

"Well, part of it is happening."

"Hm?" My forehead scrunches together.

"I'm 'courting' you tonight." He says with a crooked smile.

"Ah, sir, but I do believe you already won my heart." I say in my best British accent. This causes us to break out in to laughs. The other guests look at us in a disgusted manner.

_This is why kids shouldn't be allowed to be here unsupervised. _

I chuckle and lean in closer to Edward, and he does the same. "There are some people who think that us 'kids' shouldn't be allowed to be here unsupervised. This really reminds me of my human life."

_Did she just say 'human life'_? A waiter at the table next to us looks at me suspiciously. Uh oh.

"Edward... the waiter suspects something... I guess I spoke to loudly." Edward laughs.

"Well, Bella I hope that a human life is the only thing you're going to live." He tries to play it off for the waiter.

"I do not know why I even said that. Strange, isn't it?" I say playing along. The waiter shrugs his shoulders and walks away. "Whew, that was a close one. I guess I tend to lose my guard whenever I'm around you."

"Is that good or bad?"

"I'm not sure." I smile. Edward smiles back as Jasper shows up with a blink of an eye.

"Are you guys all set?" Edward looks down at his empty plate, and then looks at me.

"I believe we're all done. We can take the-" Jasper pulls out the check and places it on the table with a credit card already in the book. Edward opens it, playing along with our little game and hands it back to Jasper.

"I'll take care of the rest. Alice says you need to get going, you're behind schedule." We both nod curtly as Jasper turns away. Edward stands up and helps me up from the chair.

"Ready to go to the second part of the night?"

"I'm ready as I'll ever be. Will you please kill the suspense and tell me where it is we are going?"

Edward laughs and wraps his arm around my waist. "Sweet Bella, you're going to have to wait and see. It's a surprise."

A surprise. I don't like surprises... but if it involves Edward, and the one reason why we are having this night then I don't mind.

I wonder where it is we are going. I guess I'll just have to wait.

* * *

A/N: So you all know what the next chapter's going to be. And I'm going to try to be a nice little author and write it as fast as I can. BUT there are no guarantees when I'll update next. PLEASE REVIEW!!

Thanks to my reviewers: Jennipher, Techno-Poet, Shadowgirl61, Just-Peechy, Music ADD, hopelesslydevotedtoedward123, BlackDemonAngel, Teeneypixie95, therealBellaSwan-Cullen, Hyper Blood Pixie, brittany cullen 4ever, Alice4Ever, Kiara Kou, Londa, and Sarkule!!


	28. The Proposal

**A/N: So, um, my computer is still not fixed. But I just realized I could probably copy and paste from Google Docs on to and old doc... I can't believe I didn't think of that before! Anyway, I'm being nice and updating since I haven't updated in like, a week, or so. Please enjoy this chapter!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and the song "Chasing Cars" By Snow Patrol. **

* * *

**The Proposal**

**EPOV**

Bella looks absolutely stunning. When I first lay my eyes on her this evening I think my heart fluttered.

The restaurant Alice sent us to is amazing. Perfect for tonight. Jasper being the waiter is a bonus as well.

Now, my sweet Bella and I are on our way to the second part of the night. Alice said she has plans for the meadow. I just hope she doesn't ruin it. It's already breath-taking.

"What are you thinking, Edward?" Bella asks me. I take my eyes off the road and find myself caught in her topaz eyes. She quickly looks away and I look back on the road. She has this way of making me forget what I am thinking...

"I'm thinking about what's coming up next." She chuckles.

"Funny, that's what I'm thinking, too. But _I_ don't know where we're going." She emphasizes the 'I' part, and I smile her favorite crooked smile. That's one thing that I learned that made Bella catch her breath.

"You'll see, soon." I assure her and she sighs.

"You know, it's times like these when I feel that you're using _my faulty telepathic powers_ to your advantage." I laugh.

"Bella, trust me. I'm not using your 'faulty' powers as an advantage. Although, it did come in handy tonight." She tries to supress a smile, I know she's trying to stay mad at me. Another thing she told me that was utterly impossible.

"Alice knows?"

"What do you think?"

"Stupid pixie. Never tells me anything!" She laughs, "So, are we almost there?"

"Almost." I confirm. I pull on to the dirt path that leads to the trail. When it ends, I put the car in park and shut my car off.

"The woods?" Her eyebows raise in questioning.

I laugh, "You'll see. I'll stand outside while you change." Bella climbs in to the back where her bag awaits her. I get out of the car and stand by waiting for her to come out. I feel my mom's engagement ring heavy in my pocket. It yearns to be on Bella's finger.

Few seconds later, Bella opens the door and climbs out wearing form-fitting jeans and a light blue three-quarter sleeved t-shirt. I smile and move to take her hand. She holds it up and moves to the side. "I found an outfit in there for you. Funny thing, actually. I almost put on your clothes."

She smirks. I hesitantly slide in to the back of my car. Alice never said anything about this. I pull out the clothes from the bag. It's a pair of dark blue jeans and a light green button up long sleeve shirt with a dark blue t-shirt to wear underneath it. I don't question Alice's motives, so I quickly dress myself. I remember the ring from my other pair of pants and quickly transfer it to the one I'm wearing. I finish buttoning up my shirt half way and get out of the car. Bella's eyes widen and she smiles.

"You know how you told me that I dazzle people?" I nod, "Well, have you ever noticed that you dazzle people, too?"

I shake my head, and I remember the question she asked when I told her about the dazzling. "Do I dazzle you?"

She chuckles and nods, "Yes. Frequently."

"Cool." I smile her favorite smile and she smiles back with a chuckle. "Alright, now lets get a move on. If Alice is right, then we're behind schedule."

"But how can we be behind schedule? I mean it's not like there's anyone waiting for us, there. Is there?" I shrug my shoulders. That part I did not know.

"All I know, is that Alice said she is going to add something to what I planned."

Bella grimaces, "That could be a good thing or a bad thing."

I laugh. "Well, let's go see." I take her hand and start heading south from the trail. She hesitates. "What?"

"I always picked you as the trail type."

"Nomally, but this one day I decided to wander... it's a long story. Come, Bella, let me show you what I found."

"Alright." She smiles and she starts walking beside me, hand in hand.

We walk a couple of miles before Bella gasps. "Oh!"

"What?" My heart starts to race. Is there a vampire around? She strokes my cheek, smiling to calm me down.

"Nothing bad, really. I just remember a place I've been to last time I was here..."

"A meadow?" I ask knowing where this is going. She nods slowly.

"Oh Edward! It's been so long since I've been there! Thank you!" She pulls me in to a tight hug. I chuckle and continue looking out in to the dark woods. Good thing I brough a flashlight. Then something hits me, figuratively.

"Well, since you know where wea re going... and it's going to be a few more miles before we finally reach the opening..."

"Edward, do you want to go for a run?" Bella asks, picking up on my not-so-subtle hints. I blush, thinking about how Bella is the one doing the running and not the other way around.

"Sure." She chuckles as she turns her back towards me so I can climb on. I do and she takes off running. I close my eyes, feeling the wind against my face. Bella chuckles.

"Edward, can you turn off the flashlight, I can see fine with out it on. I laugh remembering that I still had it in my hand. I quickly shut it off as Bella starts to slow down to a brisk walk. "Thanks, we're here."

I open my eyes and sure enough we are. Bella lets go of my legs, and I hop off her back. I take her hand and pull he forward with me in to the meadow. One step through the little archway and I find myself looking at a nice blanketed area in the middle of the meadow, with decorative lights strung all around a canopy structure.

"It's beautiful. Did you do this, or Alice?" She looks over at me with a smile on her face.

"Honestly, all Alice did was light it up. I thought she was going to do more than that." I say with total integrity. I look around more to see if she's done anything else, and I'm stumped. I thought she said that she added more to my plans...

"Well, shall we go?" Bella squeezes my hand lightly and I nod. We walk slowly up to where I set up the blankets. I sit down on top of the blanket and she follows suit. I wrap my arms around her and pull her close to me.

"Bella, I could stay like this forever, with you in my arms." She hums.

"Yes, I feel the same way." She turns her head and kisses me on my chin. I lean down and kiss her on the lips. Everything's perfect. I move to lie down and she lays her head down on my chest. I start to hum a song that I started working on ever since that night we made our song. One day, while Bella and the rest of the Cullens, save Alice, were out hunting, Alice brought me to where Bella records her songs, and I recorded the one I'm humming. She looks up at me with questions in her eyes. "That's new? I've never heard you hum that tune before... what is it?"

"A song... I made."

"Really? You wrote a song?"

"Yes. I wrote one especially for you." So quickly, if I would have blinked I'd miss it, she moves herself and leans up on her right elbow.

"Can I hear it?" I nod and sit up so I can turn on the battery-powered CD player and starts playing the song. She closes her eyes and smiles, listening to the sound of the piano.

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_

_We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone_

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel_

_Those three words  
I said too much  
They're not enough_

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads_

_I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own_

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

_I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

She smiles wider and kisses me passionately on the lips. "I love you, Edward Masen."

"I love you, too, Bella Cullen." She smiles again and kisses me one more time. "Isabella Marie Cullen, I want to spend forever with you." I get up and go down on one knee. She gasps, knowing what's coming. "Will you spend forever with me as my wife?"

"Yes. Of course I will." She says quietly as I pull out the ring out of my pocket. She gasps one more time, seeing the gold ring with a platinum top that has two Cornflower Sapphires, with two Old Cut Diamonds in a criss cross design. "It's so pretty." Her face glows with excitement.

I slide the ring on to her third finger on her left hand. It's a perfect fit. "It was my grandmother's. She told my mother to give to her daughter..."

Bella looks like she's about to cry. "I feel awful."

"Why? Bella? What's wrong?"

"I'm taking her only son away! Don't you get it? I AM a monster..." I take her head in between my hands and look at her straight in the eyes.

"Sweet, sweet, Bella. You are no monster in my eyes. I'm making this choice, _I'm_ choosing _you_ to be my wife. _I'm_ choosing to be with _you _for the rest of my existence. It's not your fault. Please, Bella. My mother already thinks of you as her daughter. Please?" She nods and takes in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. It's just that, when you said that your grandmother wanted your mother to give this ring to her daughter... it just made me realize that she can't have any more children. I feel horrible knowing that I'm taking away her only baby."

I pull her in to a hug and kiss the top of her head. "It's for the best, Bella. Either way- if I grew old with you like this forever by my side or if I became a vampire, I would still marry you, and you would still take away her only baby."

She chuckles and kisses my neck. "I love you, Mr. Masen."

"I love you, future Mrs. Masen." She smiles at that and snuggles close in to my chest. Seconds later, huge fireworks are set off and we both laugh.

"Alice." We say at the same time, and laugh even harder. The best night of my life... so far.

* * *

A/N: So, what did you guys think?? I'm writing the next chapter... right now. So please, please, please review!! I need some help getting through this tough time of not being able to use my OWN computer for typing up this story. IF there are any mistakes please notify me and I'll fix them and repost this chapter... I tried to catch all of the spelling and grammar mistakes myself, but my eyes can be very deceiving.

Thanks to my WONDERFUL reviewers: Techno-Poet, Londa, Kiara Kou, Sarkule, Jennipher, ILoveEdwardCullen1, Music ADD, TwilightVampiresRock, Just Peechy, bibliocrazed, Nathalie Cullen13, Shadowgirl61, and IrisOfTheRainbow!!


	29. FutureinLaws Said What?

**A/N: Okay, so I'm being nice and posting up another chapter!! I hope you guys like this as well... It's a little short compared to the other chapters.**

** Just fixed a mistake. You see any more, PM me. Thanks. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**Future-in-Laws Said What?**

**BPOV**

After a glorious night, Edward says he has to go home. I sigh in agreement and take him to his car. I play with the beautiful engagement ring, spinning it around my finger. A flashback of a dull human memory hit me like a ton of bricks.

_"Look here, Isabella! Wouldn't you want this to be your engagement ring?"My mother pointed to a ring similar to the one I"m wearing, but less extravagant. I squealed with matched enthusiasm. _

_"Oh mother! I do hope I will find someone who will make me the happiest girl alive. Perhaps, tonight? At the ball?" My mother smiled at me. _

_"Perhaps. But don't get too engrossed about this ball... By the looks of the sky... There's a storm brewing." I frowned._

_"But you promised the Harringtons we would go. We musn't go back on our word." _

Had we have gone to that party, I wouldn't be here, holding hands with my angel. Even though, I remember throwing a fit about cancelling, I'm glad we did, now. Or I would not have been turned in to a vampire and would not have met Edward. I would have gone off and married the first boy tthat popped the questiong. It would have been foolish, then. But now, it doesn't seem so.

I'm not really sure why I am having such flashbacks, lately. And they're becoming so vivid as time continues on...

"Bella, dear?" Edward shuts off his car and smiles at me, my favorite lopsided smile.

"Yes?" I say snapping back in to the present.

"Are you okay? You seemed like you were concentrating on something." I smile and shake my head.

"Just thinking about the past. Not sure why, though. So, what are we doing? Am I going to walk through your door or climb through the window...? Actually, I'd end up climbing through the window either way." Edward chuckles.

"Well, I think my mom wants to see you. But I'm not a mind reader.." He trails off, blushing.

"I see." I close my eyes and zero in on the inside of his house. _I hope she said 'Yes'!_

_Is he going to bring her home?_

"Edward, our boy's home. I think we might have some late company."

"Hm? Oh right... I can't believe he popped the question so quickly! Seventeen!" His father sighs.

"I know, but keep an open mind, hun. You can see they're in love..."

I smile and nod. "They're expecting me. Your mom approves."

"My dad?"

"Is in shock." I chuckle, "But he's okay with it."

"Alright, let's go in, then."

"Yes, let's." Edward opens his door and, gracefully I might add, walks to mine and opens up my door. "Thank you." I mumble before taking his hand and walking towards his house.

I can hear the fast drumming of heart beats in the house as we step on to the porch. Edward opens the door and lets me in first. I take a deep breath before stepping in to my future-in-law's house. Elizabeth has a huge smile on her face when she sees me. I catch her glancing down at my ring finger and she smiles again.

"Welcome, Bella!" And the way she said that make me feel like she was trying to say, 'Welcome to the family!'.

"Hello, Elizabeth. Sorry to come in so late."

"Oh, it's not a problem, Bella. You can come over anytime." _You're family now._

"Thank you." I say to both her spoken and unspoken words.

"Mr. - Michael, it's nice to see you again." Michael stares at me in awe of my perfect mannerisms, and shakes his head.

"It's nice to see you, too. How was your night?"

"Wonderful. Spectacular. I really can't think of a word to describe it..." I bite my lip, "Elizabeth, I don't think my mom and sisters can plan this wedding on their own, would you be so kind to help?" Elizabeth's face lightens, glows actually.

"Really? You want me to help? But, you already have your mother and sisters..."

"Trust me, they like to make big deals out of these things. They'll need as many hands as they can."

"Oh, well, alright then... I'll help." I smile and give her a gentle hug.

"Thank you!"

"No, thank you, Bella." She squeezes my hand. I notice she didn't flinch from my touch. "Now, let me see the ring!"

I give her my left hand and she smiles brightly. "It's a perfect fit for you, darling. Seems to fit your style."

I chuckle, "Yeah, something about the twentieth century really inspired me."

I hear Edward cough beside me, and I cast him a warning glare, that he could only see. Edward's father gets up from the kitchen table and stretches.

"Well, I'm pooped. So I'll be getting to bed, now. Don't stay up too late, kids."

"Yes, Edward you should take Bella home." Elizabeth pats my shoulder. "She must be dying to tell her parents!"

"I am. I know my sister, Alice, will be definitely excited by the new. Fair warning, don't be surprised if you get a call from her soon. She likes to plan things out in advance."

"Sounds reasonable." Elizabeth smiles Edward's father walks out of the room. "Now, before you go off, I want to remind you two that just because you are engaged, doesn't mean you can-" Have sex, "Uh have sleep overs. Rules still apply."

I cover my horrified expression. Edward groans beside me. "Mom, seriously?"

"I do have morals, Elizabeth. Was raised that way from my birth parents, so you don't have to worry. I won't be having any sleep overs with Edward." I cut Edward off. Elizabeth smirks and nods.

"Alright then, have a goodnight, Bella. I'll be seeing you around."

"Yes, perhaps our family should get together again." I cringe, when I said again. This time knowing Elizabeth would insist we stay for dinner. Last time, we wer lucky. Carlisle had an early shift and Esme made a quick like about having roast cooking in the crock pot back at home.

"Yes, we should." She hugs me again, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I smile as she watches Edward and I walk back out to the car. Edward chuckles as he opens the door. My brows furrow together. "What's so funny?"

"I'm not sure it is."

"Tell me, anyway."

"My mother always thinks we're having sex. Why is that?"

"Teenage pregnancy at the hospital?" I suggest, "It's the latest craze there, didn't you know?"

Edward laughs again as we pull out of the drive and head towards my lovely, waiting, family.

* * *

A/N: Please review! I know, it's been awhile since I've had these updates... but I'd really like some reviews. Even if it's like a "update soon" or "it's good". Oh and the picture of the ring can be found on my profile. :)

Thanks to my reviewer: Londa!!


	30. The Planning Begins

**A/N: Next chapter!! Woo! So, this is mainly a filler chapter. I'm not really sure I like it... I hope you guys do.**

**Oh and I've seen so many new reviewers!! That just makes me so happy. Thank you ALL for still being here, even after my brief disappearance. **

**329 Reviews. 10,998 Hits. Thank You!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

* * *

**The Planning Begins**

**EPOV**

My mom's thoughts are something I thought were always clean, but lately it's been nothing but. I shake my head. What sparked all of that?

"You know, I think- no wait, I _heard_ your mother thinking about something the other day. About how we always move together or something. She called it like a magnetic gravity. And then she made an assumption to that reason... you know what that is." Bella smiles and I blush wondering if she had heard my thoughts. "I love that color on you."

She brushed my cheek with the back of her hand. I breathe slowly trying to concentrate on the road and not on the fact that Bella's causing my heart to skip beats. She catches on and drops her hand and looks out the window.

"Magnetic gravity?" I ask, going back to what she said earlier.

"Yeah, I saw the picture in her mind. I would move, shift my weight or something, and you would move at the same time. Something I never realized that was happening. It's quite odd."

"Oh. I never realized I did that." I slow down the car because I know her hidden drive is close. She smiles and closes her eyes. In an instant I see her frown.

"Alice." She hisses. "Be prepared."

I nod, not knowing what Alice is up to. I pull up to the house and I can see the pixie bouncing up and down on the porch. When I shut my car off she's already at Bella's door opening it. I frown, that's what I'm supposed to do.

"Oh, that was so romantic! Ohmygosh, did you guys like what I did? The lights and the fireworks? I thought that they were a perfect touch tot your night. Oh! And how did you like Jasper as a waiter?" Alice continues to ask Bella and me questions as we got out of the car and walk to the front porch. She doesn't even give us time to reply until she pauses and raises her eyebrows as her hands fall on her hips. "So?"

"Thank you, Alice. Everything was perfect. From the dinner to the meadow." Bella says genuinely.

"Yes! I knew you would like it!" Bella rolls her eyes.

"Of course you did, you saw it!" Alice laughs as she extends her hand.

"Let me see the ring! Please, please, please?"

"You probably already saw it."

"But it's not the same as actually _seeing_ it!" Alice whines. I chuckle as Bella rolls her eyes and places her left hand in Alice's. Alice gasps and a huge smile forms on to her face. "Oh. My. God. It's even more beautiful in person! Edward Masen, how did you acquire such a beauty?" I'm not entirely sure if she meant it, but I took her question as a double-meaning.

"Just luck, I guess." She shakes her head and smiles at Bella.

"Bella, I'm so happy for you! Oh! I can't wait to start planning the wedding. It's going to be so big!" Bella whines and looks over at me for help. I shrug my shoulders, I don't know what to do to stop her. She's like an unstoppable force.

"Alice... don't go so overboard. We don't want to give Elizabeth Masen a heart attack."

"Why? We're paying for it." She smiles, and then her eyes glaze over for a few seconds. "Speaking of Elizabeth, I should give her a call about the wedding cake."

"Tomorrow, Alice. It's really late." Bella reminds Alice of the time before she runs back in to the house. Alice rolls her eyes.

"I know!" Alice runs back in to the house, and Bella and I follow her in. Esme meets us in the living room.

"Oh Edward! I'm so happy! I know I already viewed you as part of the family, but now it's going to be official." She hugs me gently, and kisses my forehead.

"Thanks... I think." I say with a smile as Carlisle pats my shoulder.

"No. Thank you, Edward." He smiles and looks over at Bella who's showing Esme and Rosalie the ring. "I'm glad that Bella finally found someone. She's been alone for an awful long time. I know she doesn't show it, but I think she's really excited about you becoming one of us." I hear a small hiss from behind me and I look over my shoulder to see Rosalie frowning beside Esme. "Even if some aren't." He shakes his head. Emmett comes up to me and claps me on the back.

"Edward, my man! I can't wait for you to be my bro!" I wince slightly from underneath his hand. He laughed again. "Oh, sorry dude. I forgot you were fragile."

This time Bella hisses and comes up to my side. "Are you hurt? Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine, Bella, love. You don't have to worry. It just hurt a little." She glares at Emmett and then her eyes fall back on me again as she smiles.

"Emmett, I'd like to have my fiance in perfect shape while he's still human." She winces a little when she says human, but than it wipes away quickly. Jasper chuckles behind Emmett and shakes my hand.

"Welcome to the family."

"Thank you." I say, slightly shocked from Jasper's familiarity, he normally stays beside Alice, but never stands too close to me.

"Your welcome. Anything that makes my sister happy, is the best for the family." Jasper can sense my shock. He sends calm waves over me and I smile in return. Jasper walks away to stand beside Alice.

"Well, Edward, you should head home, so your mom can sleep." Bella smiles and kisses me on the cheek. "I'll be there shortly." She whispers in my ear. I nod and turn to walk out of the loving house.

"Bye, Edward. Don't worry about anything. I've got the whole wedding under control. You just have to show up." Alice winks at me. I chuckle and step out in to the fresh air.

"Way to scare him off." Rosalie snorts as I shut the door behind me. I hope she will come around when I become one of them. Emmett and I are really good friends, and nothing screws up a friendship than a pissed-off girlfriend or wife. Whatever they are right now. I turn on my car and pull out of the long drive, longing to curl up in to bed with my angel, my fiancee.

**BPOV**

"Rose, you could be a lot nicer to him, you know." I say when I heard Edward's car pull on to the freeway. She rolls her eyes. "I'm serious, he's going to be a part of this family whether you like it or not. So just get over it!"

Rosalie growls, and Esme comes in between us. "Girls, calm down. Emmett, why don't you and Rosalie go upstairs to calm down, and Jasper and Alice why don't you take Bella in to the living room."

Everyone nods and do as they are told. Alice sits beside me and Jasper sits on the other side of me. "I'm so happy for you, Bella, I really am." Alice says as she pats my arm. "To see you smile like that, after well, not seeing that, makes me happy. It makes Jasper happy. Hell, it makes EVERYONE around you happy."

I smile and look down at my hands. The ring sparkles in the little light in our living room. I get slightly distracted by the light sparkles before Jasper speaks up. "Bella, you really want this, don't you?"

I look at him in confusion. He smiles and removes some of the confusion. "What I mean is, you really want to make him one of us?"

"No. Yes. Well, yes and no."

"I don't understand."

"Well, I don't because then that's taking away Edward from the mortal world. But I do, because then he'll be with me forever. Jasper, I- we can't live with out each other." He nods, understanding, "I assume you know what that feels like."

Alice bounces beside me. "Oh, your wedding is going to be the best one I've planned, yet!" I try to tap in to her mind, but she blocks me. "Ah, ah, ah! No you don't. The only thing you have to worry about is... the guest list."

I frown. The guest list? Who would I want to invite to the wedding? We've got my family, Edward's family; Elizabeth and Edward Sr., and a few friends; Angela, Jessica, Mike, Ben, Shane, and a few more of Edward's friends I have yet to meet because they've been so busy with sports. But knowing Alice, she wants to make this a big production. At least a hundred people. But how? I don't know a lot of people. I guess we could invite the Denali Clan; Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen, Eleazar, and their newest addition, Garrett. We received word from Tanya about a few months ago about how Kate finally met someone. Now it's just Tanya and Irina who are the only ones with out a mate.

"How many people?" I ask after about a second of thinking of people to invite.

"Hmmm... Can you get at least fifty humans? And then our family of course, the whole family." So she wants me to invite the Denali Clan then. We're like family, cousins. "So that would be like thirteen vampires at the wedding?"

"Thirteen. Lucky number." I say shrugging off any weirdness of that fact. What could happen at a wedding with at least fifty clueless humans and thirteen vegetarian vampires? Alice laughs and wraps an arm around my shoulders.

"Nothing will happen. Don't worry. I'll see if anything does." I nod.

"Well, I should get going. Remember, wait until it's a respectable time to call Elizabeth. Even though I warned her, it doesn't mean you can go all mental. She's only human, Alice. And please, let her be in charge of some important piece of the wedding? Not just the cake." She frowns and then a smirk forms on her face.

"I promise." I try to tap in to her mind again, but she blocks me... again. What is she plotting now? Nothing good comes out of her plans. Well, I lied, her plans always turns out spectacular and awesome. But the process is disasterous.

"Whatever you're thinking. Don't go to overboard. Love you guys. Thanks for the support and welcoming Edward in to the family. It means a lot to me that you guys approve." I hear Rosalie hiss from upstairs. "You'll get used to it." I say to her softly, knowing that she can still hear me. I get up and walk out of my house. I don't bother going in to the garage. This part of the night is always fun for me. It's when I get let go of my human facade for a few seconds while I run through the woods. The wind in my face is so warm and surface is extremely soft. I love the thrill of running. A part of me can't wait until I can run with Edward by my side, instead of on my back. I stop in his front yard, and climb up to where his window is. It's already open.

I climb in to his room to see him up and waiting for me with open arms. "Hello, my sweet Bella."

"Hello, darling." I say and climb in to his arms. He wraps them around me and smells my hair. I chuckle. "Like what you smell?"

"It's good." Edward admits, "But I prefer the sight of you better."

He turns my chin so I can see him and he smiles at me. I smile back and kiss him on his neck. "I love you." I whisper by his ear. I feel him shiver underneath me, but he pulls me closer.

"I love you, too, Bella. More than you ever know."

"I think I can top that." I chuckle before resting my head on his chest. Edward sighs and starts running his fingers through my hair. _Is Edward in bed yet?_ His mother's voice rings through my head. I freeze. Please don't come in here. Please don't come in here. I hear her footsteps coming closer to the door. "Ugh, your mother. Where should I hide? Closet or under the bed?"

Edward chuckles as he points to his closet. I quickly run in there as his mom opens the door. "Sweetie, I know it's summer vacation now. But you need to get some rest. I don't think Bella would like it if she saw you with dark circles under your eyes."

Edward smiles and agrees. "Okay, mom. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She shuts the door and I come out of the closet **(not like that, haha)**.

I climb back in to Edward's arms. _There will be no sleep overs._ Elizabeth's mom's voice rings in my head again, but this time it's from a memory. I chuckle. Edward raises and eyebrow. "I'm breaking a rule... well, not really because technically I can't sleep..."

Edward catches on and chuckles along with me. "Oh, that rule." He yawns and then chuckles again.

"Time for sleep. Don't worry, I'll be here in the morning. Sweet dreams, my love." I whisper in to his ear as he closes his eyes. I start to hum a little tune that puts him right in to a deep sleep.

* * *

A/N: **Okay, so I'm debating on several things here. Should I continue the story throughout their Senior year and graduation and then end it there and start up a sequel for the wedding and the change and the things that occur afterwards? Or just keep it all on this story? OR Last choice, should I just end it at this summer and start it up at graduation and then wedding and then change and then the things that occur? I know what I want to happen after all that. But I just need to figure out what to do to get there... Any ideas?**

**As always, review!! Thanks.**

**Thanks to my reviewers: Techno-Poet, Shadowgirl61, Music ADD, Kiara Kou, Lecia, x.Who.Dares.Wins.x, Teeneypixie95, WarriorsRockMyWorld, Nathalie Cullen13, Sarkule, bibliocrazed, thereallBellaSwan-Cullen, Londa Cullen, and MoonGoddessBookworm!!**


	31. Happy Birthday!

**A/N: Soo... after much deliberation, I decided to make an outline to see what I want to happen. We're going to go through the summer... and part of Senior year, and then jump to graduation and that's going to be then end of THIS story. The next one will pick up at the wedding and then what comes afterwards. I'm really excited about the sequel because that's what I was actually aiming for to write. :) **

**I hope you guys like this chapter... it's like 4,806 words long! Not counting the A/N!! And there's a reason why there's a T rating... sometimes people get excited and decide to cuss. I couldn't take all of that out could I? Haha.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or Romeo and Juliet. BUT I DO OWN THAT SONG. You'll see. XD**

* * *

**Happy Birthday!**

**BPOV**

It's June 15th, a week after we got out of school and four days after the proposal. I hang around Edward's house, helping Elizabeth clean the house. He is out with Michael, fishing. He didn't want to leave, but I told him it would be nice if I got to spend time with his mother. Alice already got to her about the whole wedding. She has bridal magazines everywhere. _It's almost Edward's birthday! Oh boy, what should I get him?_ Elizabeth thinks to herself as she dries one of the dishes I hand her. Edward's birthday? Oh God! I almost forgot about his birthday, June 20th! I have to think quick, what can I do?

The phone rings and Elizabeth quickly answers it. "Oh, hello Alice!" There's a slight pause for Alice to speak, "Yes, I've already began drawing ideas of what the cake should look like." Alice speaks again I can only hear it a little. She's talking really soft, maybe preventing me from hearing what she's saying. I tap in to Elizabeth's mind but she's still thinking about what to do for Edward's birthday. Is this how mother's usually act? Pretend to listen to a conversation and answering correctly while thinking about other things? "Oh, okay, hold on. Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Alice wants to speak to you." I nod and take the phone away from her.

"Hello?"

"Hi! I'm here to rescue you, once again!" I scrunch my eyebrows together, "Edward's birthday? Hello? Keep up, Bella!"

"Oh. Yeah. So what do you think?"

"A party. We can throw him a surprise party! It'll be like one big dance scene. He likes music right?"

"Yeah." I say figuring out what she's thinking. A surprise dance party? What? "But what does that have to do with dance? I mean, he likes some classical and a few modern bands..."

"You're going to be the main event." I freeze. She can't do that to me can she? I mean, I've kept my secret from everyone all year.

"What?! I can't just," I drop my voice lower, "I can't just say I'm not Isabella Swan at school and then be like, 'Oh I just lied to you all, I am Isabella Swan'."

"Bellaaa, come on! We already dropped the ball to Edward's parents. You can be the singer... Don't you and Edward already have a song that you made?" I think back to when we sang 'Your Guardian Angel' together.

"Yes. Fine. I will do that for Edward. It'll be the best 18th birthday party he's ever had."

"He'll EVER have." Alice clarifies and I shake my head.

"Right. Thanks, bye."

"Bye!" Alice hangs up and I do the same. I turn to look at Elizabeth who is now putting the dishes back in to the cabinets.

"Elizabeth, this may sound a little strange, but I was wondering if it would be okay if I threw Edward a surprise party?" I ask, It's a great idea. We can invite all of his friends and it's going to be a great human memory for him.

"A party? Oh he'd like that. Especially since it was your idea. If you want, we can have it here." I look around the small home and the corners of my lips twitch. Alice wouldn't like working in such a small space... but I don't want to hurt Elizabeth's feelings. Elizabeth watches my reaction and chuckles, "Or did you have some place in mind?"

"Well, Alice wants to help. I think she'll be more comfortable trashing our house than yours."

"Wow, Alice likes to throw parties and stuff doesn't she?" I laugh, it's true.

"She's an unstoppable force when it comes to that kind of things. I tend to just let her do what she wants." I smile, "Because I know if I don't, I'd have to hear her whine about it." _In her head._ Elizabeth chuckles.

"Ah, well, that's very nice of you." Elizabeth pats my arm and puts the last dish in the cabinet. "You absolutely adore your family."

"I do. We are all very close. They love Edward, he's practically like a brother to most of them. They were really excited when they found out he proposed. I've never seen them all like one person so much in my lifetime." I smile, thinking about Edward's warm welcome to my family. "So, what does Edward like? I want to get him a really good birthday present, but he seems to have everything he wants."

Elizabeth laughs. "I think that's partly our fault. Ed- Michael and I wanted to make our son happy, so we got him anything he'd ask for. But of course, when he got older he realized the cost of the presents he wanted. So he started to ask for the little things, like gift cards or CD's instead of a bike or a piano." She shakes her head. "I think he loves cars more than anything."

"Yes, he's very particular about his Volvo. He won't even let me drive my car!" I laugh. "It's a nice one, too."

"He's had that Volvo for a few years now. Ever since he turned sixteen. That was our birthday present to him. He wasn't happy about how much money we spent... but after awhile he got over it. It wasn't new though, so I don't know how long that car is going to survive."

"Would he like it if I got him a new car?"

"Absolutely not." Edward's voice comes from the kitchen. I jump and look over at him. When did he get home? I could swear I didn't hear the car come in. Maybe I'm losing my vampire senses...

"What? I can't get you anything for your birthday?"

"Not a car." He smirks, "That's too expensive." I frown. Well, he'll just have to deal. Because I'm pretty sure Alice already saw the car I am thinking about getting him, and is on her way to the dealership. I pout and pretend to be sad.

"Fine. I'll just have to think of something else." He chuckles and comes in closer and wraps his arms around my waist. Elizabeth quietly slips out of the kitchen, giving us some privacy. I stand up on my toes and he leans in closer to give me a kiss. "How was your fishing trip?"

"Good. My dad caught a few. We mainly talked about stuff..." He smiles, "So what's this talk about my birthday?"

I chuckle, I almost forgot that we were going to be throwing him a _surprise party_. And Alice would be pretty peeved if I blew the secret. I shake my head. "Nothing. I just remembered your birthday was coming up and was asking your mother what she thinks I should get you for a present, before you rudely interrupted us."

"Oh. So I was being rude then?" He asks playfully.

"Yes, very much so." I kiss his chin. "So, what do you want for your birthday, then? If I can't get you a car."

"I don't want anything, Bella. I have you. And that's all I can ever want." I roll my eyes as he kisses my nose. "I'm serious. You getting me something will totally throw us out of balance. I don't really have much to give, because you, Bella, have everything at your fingertips that you could ever need. And if you give me anything at all, then that would just throw off the scale."

I sigh, and he pulls me in closer. "You, my sweet Bella, are my present. And it's the best I could ever ask for." And then he groans. I look up at him in confusion. "My birthday... I'm going to be one year older."

"Edward. Stop being so ridiculous. Lots of people get married to each other who are not the same age. Jasper's older than Alice by age." I say, matter-of-factly. He bites his lip. "Come on, lets forget about your birthday. It's days away from now. Do you want to work on our song?"

He smiles and pulls me along with him up to his piano. I grab my guitar, Jasper decided to buy me one so I could stop borrowing his, and sit down next to him. Edward starts playing a melody to 'Your Guardian Angel' on the piano and I strum the chords. This feels right, us singing together. The more I hear us together, the more I'm actually excited about bringing back Isabella Swan, with Edward Masen as her accompaniment.

-.-.-.-

**EPOV**

I don't know what's going on. But Bella, Alice, and my mom all seem to be planning something behind my back. It's really frustrating that I don't know what they're all thinking. Maybe this is how Bella feels with me. I guess I understand what she means when she says I use her faulty powers as an advantage. Tomorrow's my birthday, and I'm sort of dreading it. I wanted to be the same age as Bella when I got changed. Not a year older. But she insisted that I should graduate high school so I can make my parents happy. One less human thing to deal with. Bella says that she has to go hunt tonight with Alice and few other members of the Cullen family, but promises to be here in the morning. I don't like going to bed with out my arms around my angel. It almost makes feel incomplete.

I stare up at the ceiling, thinking about what the future will bring. I'll be graduated from high school. I'll be married to my love of my life- existence. Then I'll be forever with Bella, as a vampire.

People spend years upon years finding their soul mate. Bella waited over a hundred years, but me? I only had to wait eighteen years to find the right one. That hardly seems fair. But then again, life is never fair... and I should just be happy with the fact that I actually found mine. Some people continue to live on with out ever finding theirs. I close my eyes to try to fall asleep, and the next thing I know the sun is filling in my room and my beautiful angel is lying right beside me with a smile on her face.

"Good morning!" She says with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Morning." I reply, hearing the raspiness in my voice.

"Oops, I'm sorry, I forgot you weren't a morning person. I made eggs and bacon downstairs for you. Your dad stepped out to do an interview with someone up in Seattle and your mom's working." I blink a few times to actually understand what she was saying. Was my parents really gone? On the day of my birthday? That's a first.

"Hmmm... Eggs and bacon sounds good." I smile as I smell the bacon from downstairs. My stomach grumbles in agreement. Bella chuckles and helps pull myself out of bed. I follow her slowly down the steps. I look at the clothes she's wearing. A nice blue designer t-shirt that hugs every curve of her body with a pair of dark washed jeans. I look down at what I'm wearing and blush. Sweatpants and no shirt. I almost forgot that I wasn't wearing a shirt... But Bella's used to it I guess.

I take a seat at the table and Bella serves me up a plate. I take one quick whiff of it before I eat it. "Mmmm. This tastes fantastic!"

"Happy birthday!" She smiles as she places a glass of orange juice down on the table.

"This is my present? Food?"

"Well, Edward you did say that you didn't want me to get you anything... so I made you something." She laughs and then I see a small smirk form on her face.

"There's more, isn't there?" She bites her lip and then shakes her head.

"Not from me." I roll my eyes and continue eating my food. When I'm done the plate disappears from the table and I look up at Bella washing the dish in the sink. I don't think I'll ever get used to the quickness.

"So what are we doing today?" She shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know... what do you want to do? It's your birthday after all." She smiles and I can't help but smile myself. She's up to something... but I won't bother her about it now. She's trying really hard to not spill whatever secret she's keeping. I suggest we watch a movie and she agrees. I grab a random DVD from my collection and pop it in to the player. She squeals.

"_Romeo and Juliet_! Ah, this story is my all time favorite." I laugh, I forgot we even had that movie.

"Yes, my mom loves this movie as well."

She shakes her head, "No, it's not just the movie that I like. It's the story itself. I love how their love is so, what's that word?"

"Strong?"

"No, it's more like... untouchable. They're not supposed to love each other. But they do and it's so hard to deny it. They go through so many conflicting obstacles, and then in the end they're together. Just how they wanted to be..."

"But they died." I say, a little shocked about how much she's drawn from this Shakespearean play.

"Yes, but they died for each other. So they can be with each other... for eternity." I smile.

"Kind of sounds familiar, doesn't it?"

Bella stares at me, confusion written on her face, and then it wipes away in a matter of seconds. "Yes, but we're not going to die... well, literally."

We laugh and I wrap my arms around her as we watch the movie. I remember some of the lines from reading the play at school, and start to recite them by Bella's ear.

"_O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright!  
It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night  
Like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear;  
Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear!  
So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows,  
As yonder lady o'er her fellows shows.  
The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand,  
And, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand.  
Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight!  
For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night._"

She shivers in my arms and smiles. "You make a better Romeo." I chuckle as I rest my chin on her shoulder. Bella chuckles as the Balconey scene plays out. She starts to whisper the lines.

"_O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet._"

I recite the next lines, and she does the same. It goes on like that for the parts that Romeo and Juliet are in. At the end I feel Bella shaking, and I look at her. She's sobbing, but no tears are leaking from her eyes. I gasp, but slowly remembering that Bella IS a vampire, after all. She can't cry... literally. I rub her back and soothe her while she holds on to me. "I don't even know why I'm cry-crying." She says after a while. "I've seen this m-movie, s-so m-many times."

"Sweet Bella, it's okay." She laughs, wiping away her imaginary tears. A low buzzing noise catches my attention, but Bella already has her phone to her ear before I say anything. She speaks inaudibly and hangs up, with a huge smile forming across her face.

"Alright... shall we go for a drive?" She asks, and I nod.

"Sure, where are we going?"

"You'll see." More surprises? Now I know something's up. "Come on, let's go."

I frown but get up and walk towards the door. I grab my jacket, just in case. Even though it's June, it can still snow. I follow her outside to find that her car is parked out front. "Did my parents notice you this morning?"

"Well, of course, silly. How else did I come in knowing all that information?" I stare at her for a few seconds and then shake my head.

"I give up. Bella you are absolutely amazing." She laughs as she opens the door for me.

"After you, birthday boy."

"Erm, thanks." She snickers as I claim shot-gun. I watch her gracefully walk around her car to get in to the driver's side.

"Finally." She breathes as she turns on her car. I raise my eyebrows, questioning her statement. "I get to drive my car. This is a good change."

I roll my eyes as she zips out of the driveway and down the highway to some place, I don't know. I start to notice the surroundings and realize we're headed to her house. "Bella..." I start off. Is she throwing me a party? Or Alice?

"Shh! Don't ruin it please. Alice worked very, very hard on this. Please? Act surprised." She looks at me pleading with her eyes. I nod, not being able to say 'no' to that. She smiles and pulls in to her driveway. There are a few decorative balloons and what-not lining the very long driveway to her house. A few cars I notice are parked in front of the white beauty.

"Shane? Shane's here?"

"And a few others. You'll see. Remember act surprised." She says as she turns off her ignition. I nod and walk out of the car staring at the beautiful house. No matter how many times I come here I still can't get over how beautiful it is. Inside and out.

Bella takes my hand and we walk up the front porch steps to her house and she opens the door. It's dark and incredibly eeire knowing that there are a coven of vampires that live here. Now this is the type of house I was expecting when they first told me about their secret. All at once the lights turn on and everyone jumps out, "Surprise!"

I laugh, seing all my friends jump out with smiling faces. I can't believe they all braved going to the Cullen house for my birthday! "Wow!" Shane comes up to me with his hand out ready for a high five. I slam mine right in to his.

"Happy birthday, bro! Welcome to the 18 club." I laugh.

"Thanks man." Ben, Tyler, and Conner come up from behind and we pound fists. "Hey guys, thanks for coming."

"No problem. Anything for our best friend!" They laugh and I greet all my other friends. Surprisingly, there were a few I didn't even know where my friend. Like, Mike Newton for example. I expect he showed up because Bella invited him. What an idiot. I think there are about thirty or forty people here... for me.

Alice pops up beside us and she gives me a quick hug. "Happy birthday, Edward! Don't you just love it?"

I take my time and look around the living room. It's like they turned the whole room in to a small dance club. "Wow, you really did, wonders to this room!"

"I know. It'll only took me two days to figure this out." I smile, so this is what they were talking about. I see my mom and dad sitting with Carlisle and Esme in the dining room. So they were here the whole time. Nice. Emmett comes up and gives me a light punch in the shoulder.

"Hey _bro_, happy birthday." Bella hisses underneath her breath. I look down at her hand to see that the ring is off. I frown and look up at her face. She stands up on to her toes to make it look like she was going to give me a kiss, I lean in but she puts her lips up to my ear.

"I don't want them to know, yet. Wait until later... Alice planned an engagement party." She whispers low, so only I and some other sensitive hearing vampires can hear.

"Oh." I whisper back and then turn back to the party. Everyone's enjoying themselves and the music, that Alice is playing is amazing. All at once the music stops and I look over at Bella who's twitching. "What's wrong, love?"

"Alice is making me be the main event." She whispers. "Now everyone will know my cover."

"Why did you agree to this?" I ask looking at her fear-filled eyes.

"Because, we're going to be doing this anyway, right? Why not just blow it now?" I nod, understanding what she means and Alice starts talking in to the mic.

"Ladies and Gents. I have a very special guest for you all. Do you guys remember a singer named Isabella Swan?" A few screams fill the room. I catch a few glances at Bella's direction, and then they're eyes go wide. Some even mouth 'no way!'. "Well, it's your special day because she's here right now! Isabella? Please come up on to the stage?" Bella bites her lip and then composes herself.

"I knew it!" Jessica screams as a few other girls scream when Bella walks up on to the stage.

Bella takes a seat on the stool and picks up her guitar. "Hey everyone. Yeah, you all caught me. I am the real Isabella Swan, stuck in Forks, Washington. But really, I just wanted to be a teen. I wanted to be like you guys and go to high school. That's why I took the time off. But coming here, I found a muse." She looks at me, "And I figured starting up another album wouldn't be _that_ bad. So this is a treat to you all. Here's a sneak peak to my new songs that are going to be on my album, coming out hopefully in the next two years."

A few more screams are heard before she starts strumming the guitar.

"Walking through the empty woods  
Searching for something, I don't know  
But when I find it, I'll know.  
Because when I find it, my heart will beat...  
Again.

And you know that takes something...  
And what I am looking for,  
Could it possibly be you?

Because, every time I look at you  
My heart starts to jump  
Every time I see your smile  
Warmth fills me up  
Every time you hold my hand  
I feel so alive...

I stumble across a vast meadow  
Filled with grass and open skies  
I look around, it seems so empty  
But to my surprise, my heart starts to beat...  
Again.

And you know that takes something...  
And what I see out there,  
Could it possibly be you?

Because, every time I look at you  
My heart starts to jump  
Every time I see you smile  
Warmth fills me up  
Every time you hold my hand  
I feel so alive...

You don't know how you effect me  
You say I have a way with charm,  
But yours is so much stronger  
Whenever I look in to your eyes  
I forget about everything around me  
I forget who I am inside.

And you know that takes something...

Every time I look at you  
My heart starts to jump  
Every time I see you smile  
Warmth fills me up  
Every time you hold my hand  
I feel so alive...

And you know that takes something..."

She finishes with a few more strums of the guitar. Everyone claps and cheers so loud that I feel like we're actually at a stadium. Bella looks at me and bites her lip. I smile so big, and I can feel something warm coming down my cheeks. I reach up to find that I am actually crying! I can't believe I cried listening to that song! But it was so, so... dead on. In that one song I can feel all the emotions she feels for me. I quickly wipe away the embarrassing tears as Bella smiles back. "Happy Birthday, Edward."

She whispers in to the mic. Everyone cheers again. Bella sings another one of her songs, and then Alice pulls the mic away from her. "Okay, we have a very big surprise for Edward outside." Everyone starts to pile outside. Bella grabs my hand and drags me towards the front. It is only now that I realize Emmett and Rosalie were missing, but I figured because Rosalie couldn't handle all the attention being on me. I guess I am wrong. When I make it to the front of the house I see a shiny black car sitting out in front of the steps. My eyes go wide.

"A- a- Vanquish? You guys got me a freaking Aston Martin Vanquish?! No freaking way!" I let loose a few curses as Shane comes up to my side and repeats what I say.

"Holy shit man! I want to borrow your girlfriend for my birthday!" Everyone laughs as Shane and I run to the car.

"Don't scratch it!" I yell at Shane as we open the doors. I look inside the car and it's even more amazing. I sit down on the driver's seat and Shane takes the shot-gun. He looks at all the interior with out touching it.

"It's like... words don't even describe this man!" I laugh along with Shane. Bella taps on my window and I open the door.

"I believe, dear Edward, that you need keys to start that thing up?"

"That thing? You do not call the Vanquish a thing." Shane yells from beside me. Bella laughs as she drops the keys in to my hand. I quickly turn on the car and the quiet purr makes Shane and I groan. "Holy shit! This thing is... amazing!"

Bella smiles outside the car, and I hop out of the car. I take Bella in to an embrace. "Did you get me this?"

"Nope. I told you that I didn't get you anything. BUT, Alice did see me think about this car and she decided, along with the rest of the Cullens, that they should get you this car for your birthday. So, it's a present from Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme. Enjoy!" I kiss her on the lips and she sits back down in the seat. "Take it for a spin... oh and bring a few other guys with you before they start drooling."

She gives me a quick wink. "Ben, Conner, Tyler! Come on!" I shout at my best friends. They run towards the car and hop in to the back. "Woah man, your girl is loaded!"

"I know, but that's not why I love her."

"Of course not, man... can I borrow her for my birthday too?" Tyler asks laughing as I pull the car out of the driveway for a spin. I can't believe, I said no to a car yesterday. If she listened to me, and Alice hadn't of saw this... what would have been my present then?

"Shit man, an Aston Martin Vanquish?! I can't believe you bagged this car!" Conner looks around the inside of the car.

"I can't believe it either. I knew she was talking about a car... but I didn't think she was thinking about this car." I shake my head. "It's too much."

"No. You can NOT return this thing. Just take it like a man, and thank her." Shane rolls down his window. "Seriously, she wants to make you happy... and by the look of your face, you are happy. Don't be selfless today. It's your birthday, and you deserve to be selfish."

I bite my lip again and then nod. "Okay. Thanks guys for coming to my birthday." A few 'no problems' comes in reply.

"Holy shit, man, I need to get you a better gift." Ben finally speaks and we all laugh.

I pull back in to the Cullen's drive, and I think it's safe to say... this is a birthday I will never forget.

* * *

A/N: The song's called "Takes Something" and it's written by yours truly. So nobody take it, it's mine. Just PM if you want to use it for something (if it's even that good) please? Okay, anyway, what did you think of this chapter?? It was the first chapter I actually outlined!! And I still went out of the outline... Haha. Please review!! Tell me what you think.

Thanks to my reviewers: therealBellaSwan-Cullen, Vampire-Girl1992, Just-Peechy, Lecia, Kiara Kou, Sarkule, Teeneypixie95, Music ADD, Techno-Poet, Londa Cullen, Nathalie Cullen13, and Shadowgirl61!!


	32. Engagement News

**A/N: Yay, it's the next chapter!! Okay, it's not AS LONG as the last chapter but it's like half. I tried to catch all my mistakes, so if you see any can you please tell me? Thanks loads. So, I hope you enjoy... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**Engagement News**

**BPOV**

Special occaisions bring my family together. So it was not surprise when I find Rosalie and Alice arguing over some wedding details in the kitchen. Rosalie waves her hand in the air, like she gives up and then Alice says something she likes and Rosalie goes back to the table. I step in to the room and they quickly cover the magazines and block their thoughts.

"What's up girls?" I ask looking around the kitchen seeing all these bridal magazines other relevant things.

"Bella, can you please tell us how many people are going to be in your wedding party? I mean, it's hard enough as it is trying to see what the wedding looks like when you haven't made few decisions!" Alice whines and she pouts. I laugh as I think about who I should allow to be in my party. I mean, Rosalie and Alice are definitely going to be my bridesmaids. There's no doubt about that. I guess I could have Angela, a human girl that became very aquainted with Alice and I in gym class. She even sat with us at lunch towards the end of the school year. I shrug my shoulders.

"Um, you, Rose, and Angela? Three? Is that good?" I ask looking at my sisters. They shake their heads.

"It's an odd number." Rosalie says matter-of-factly. "We need evens."

"Oh. Okay, than add Tanya or Irina in the mix." I say with a smile on my face. My cousins and I are close, but I can't choose who would be apart of my wedding. That can be Alice's job. They can hate her.

"We'll do Tanya. I have a feeling Irina is going to be pissed, but I like Tanya a lot better. She'll complement our style." Rosalie says and I frown.

"Don't be so mean to Irina, it's not her fault that she didn't know you and Emmett were married." Irina was flirting with Emmett the first time we met up with them after Emmett joined our family. Alice and Jasper hasn't joined us yet, so Alice doesn't really know about the antimosity that Rosalie holds for Irina. It was quite funny actually, but Rosalie didn't think so. Ever since then, Rosalie and Irina don't get along. "They're family, you should just drop it and forgive her already!"

"Never." Rosalie clench her jaw and I shake my head.

"Whatever. So, Angela, Rosalie, you and Tanya are in my wedding party. Why did you guys want to know?" They both smile and then shrug their shoulders.

"No reason." Alice chirps. I shake my head, not really wanting to know what they're up to.

"We should just tell her, so we can have some help." Rosalie tells Alice. Alice bites her lip thinking about it. _I guess she'll find out eventually. Oh shoot! I forgot to block my mind. Fine, Bella, we'll tell you. _

"Tell me what?"

"We're throwing you and Edward an engagement party!" Alice exclaims and Rosalie smiles. "We're going to invite a few of yours and Edward's friends and tell them the news... if they show up that is. And then you can tell them who's in the wedding party, and Edward will tell his friends who's in his."

"Do you know who he'll choose?" I ask Alice. She nods.

"He's so sweet. He knows you're going to be having your sisters as bridesmaids so he's going to have Jasper and Emmett in his as well. Then Ben and Shane, his two best friends." I smile, that is sweet. I can't believe he's still thinking about me when he makes his decisions. Yes, I definitely found my angel.

"Aw, wow." I am speechless. I can't believe he would such a thing.

"My words exactly." Rosalie says still smiling. "I think I'm starting to know why you like him so much."

My eyes almost shoot out of their sockets. "Are you saying what I'm thinking?"

"I don't know, I'm not a mind reader," Rosalie jokes, "But yes, I approve of your relationship with Edward. Anything that makes my sister happy, makes me happy. And if that means it takes away his humanity..."

"I don't like it as much as you do." I remind her. She nods.

"Of course, I know. But I was in the same predicament as you. Well, not really, but I had Carlisle change Emmett because I knew I couldn't live with out him. I took away his life, for myself. Bella, it's okay to be selfish every once in awhile. He makes you happy. It makes us happy to see you happy. So, I'm okay with it."

I gave Rosalie a huge hug. "You don't know how much that means to me. To have my whole family love the man of my dreams." She chuckles and hugs me back.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. I would have loved him eventually, you know that."

"Yes, but having you do that now makes me so much more relieved. I didn't know how I was going to handle the stress of Edward being a newborn and you hating him."

"I never hated him." She says with feign hurt.

"You did. Don't deny it. But whatever, the past is the past. So when is this party?" Alice beams, having the subject change back to the party.

"In a few weeks." I think about it counting when it'll happen.

"Mid-August?"

"Yes, because we wanted to bring it up a week before school starts so it's still fresh news when you two start." Alice smiles and I groan.

"Greeaaat. Thanks loads."

"You're welcome!" Alice squeaks. "Oh and can you write down who you want to invite?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Remember? I put you in charge of all the invites." I roll my eyes and grab a piece of paper and a pen. I write down the names: Denali Clan, Edward's parents, Angela, Ben, Conner, Tyler, Shane, Jessica, Mike, and Lauren. I decided to invite some humans to keep up with the charade for Edward's parents. I think they'd get suspicious if it was just all my family at the party. I don't know if Jess, Mike, and Lauren would come. They didn't really take a liking to me, but I decide I should be nice and invite them.

"Really? That's it? Doesn't Edward have any grandparents or Aunts and Uncles? Cousins?" Alice frowns. Probably at the lack of Edward's family size. I shake my head.

"None that live near us. I don't want to have Edward fly his grandmother all the way here from Florida for an engagement party and then fly her back out for the wedding."

"But the wedding and the party are like a year a part from each other!" I sigh.

"Fine. Edward's grandmother." I wrote her name down on the list. I count the people. "Sixteen. Perfect, it's an even number."

"No cousins?"

"No, they live in Chicago, Edward's father's family."

"So?"

"Alice! Come on, do we really need to invite a lot of the family? I mean it's going to be hard enough for Edward to have to say goodbye to them at the wedding. I want his last human memories to be the happiest. Not full of guilt and sorrow." Alice frowns and then nods. "Besides, I'm in charge of the invites right?"

"Why don't you go and ask Edward, and if he says he wants them, then I'll add them to the list. If he says he doesn't then I won't. Fair?" I nod in agreement.

"Fair. I'm going to go now. You two go back to your 'hard work'. Please don't go over board, okay?"

"Yup."

"Uh-huh." They smile and turn their backs to me as they continue planning the wedding. I shake my head again and head out of the house towards Edward's home. I think about my family that is going to be there. Tanya, Irina, Kate and Garrett, and Carmen and Eleazar. Garrett just joined the family. I haven't met with him personally, but Carlisle went and visited them when they informed us about it. Garrett used to feed on humans. He was a nomad, up until he came across Kate. He was fascinated by her power. To incapacitate a vampire like they've been Tasered. It doesn't work on me, because I was able to block her powers, thankfully. But going back to Garrett. He's so new at our way of life, at being a vegetarian. Will he be able to handle being at a party full of warm-blooded, heart-pumping, humans? I stop in shock. Can he handle that? I forgot to ask Alice about that. But I'm sure she'll tell me if something would go wrong. Right?

"Right, of course she would." I tell myself before taking off again towards Edward's front lawn. I climb up the tree and hop in to Edward's room through his window. He's laying on the bed, completely in dead sleep. He has a cute little smile plastered across his face and I can't help but chuckle. I climb in to bed beside him and wait for him to wake up. He stirs a little, feeling the coolness of my body and opens his eyes. An even bigger smile forms on his face and his eyes light up.

"Good morning." I say sweetly.

"Good morning, love." He kisses my nose. "It's nice to wake up and see your face."

I chuckle. "It's nice to watch you sleep. Did you know you smile in your sleep, as well?" He blushes. "It's cute."

"So, what are we going to do today?" he asks as he props himself up on his right elbow. I shrug.

"Well, I have a question to run by you." He nods for me to continue. "Alice wants to know if you wanted to invite your cousins and aunts and uncles to our engagement party."

"Wait, engagement party?"

"It's Alice, do I have to explain? So, do you want to?"

"Why not? I mean, I'd love to have everyone meet my future wife." He smiles. I laugh, Alice was right. Geesh, I should just quit going against her words. Edward stares at me while I try to stop laughing.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh at that. It's just... Alice told me you'd probably want to invite your cousins and I thought that you didn't! Hahaha, but she made a promise that if you said you wanted to invite them she'd add it to the list. I bet you she did it as soon as I left." I calm myself down at the end. Edward chuckles a little.

"You should know better to not bet against your sister."

I nod and another thought ran through my head. "Oh! I have more news."

"Not another party," He groans, "I love parties, but I don't think I can take anymore."

I laugh a little. "No, no, no. It involves my family. Thank you. Thank you so much for allowing my brothers to be apart of our wedding. It meant so much to my sisters." I emphasize the 's' on the end of 'sisters'. He raises and eyebrow.

"Sisters?"

"Yes. Rosalie, changed her mind. Well, she saw everything in a different spectrum and understands finally, why I love you."

"And she's okay with everything."

"As long as it makes me happy, and makes the family happy. It makes her happy." He nods, understanding everything I say. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too, my sweet Bella. More than you ever know." I tap his forehead.

"I don't think I'll ever know." I frown playfully. He laughs and kisses my lips turning them up in to a smile. I hear his stomach growl and I laugh. "Seems like someone needs to eat."

Edward laughs and starts to get up. I stand by the door and listen hard. His mother has left for work, and his father doesn't sound like he's in the house. "Is your dad on business?"

"Why?"

"Because I don't hear him."

"He must be then. I didn't know he had an interview, today." Edward shrugs.

"I should have brought my car." I say softly to myself.

"Why? Who says I didn't come and get you?" He asks with a smug smile on his face.

"In your new flashy car." I say with a smile.

"Thank you, by the way."

"Your welcome, again. Geesh, if I would have known that's how you'd react to that car I should have just added my name to list." He chuckled as we walk down the stairs and in to the kitchen. "What would you like to eat, darling?"

"Cereal and milk." My nose instinctly scrunches.

"I still don't understand what is so good about soggy wheat." I grab a bowl and all the things for his breakfast. I pour the cereal in to the bowl first and then pour the milk. I quickly hand it to him, so it doesn't get too soggy.

"It's easier that way, so I don't have to use a lot of dishes. I have my food and my drink in the same place." Edward smiles as he takes a spoonful in to his mouth. I watch him eat the cereal, letting my head rest with no thoughts. That's one pro about Edward. I feel so, normal, whenever I'm around him. And sometimes, that feels really good. He stops eating and I take the bowl and spoon and wash it. "When's the party?"

"Mid-August. So the 'news is still fresh when school starts'." Edward chuckles when I quote Alice.

"So three weeks then?"

"Three weeks."

"Great. I can't wait. Then everyone will know that you are mine. Forever." I smile.

"Forever and ever."

I'm a little nervous about the party, having vampires in the same room as humans. It's like a perfect setting for a horror movie. Even though we are all vegetarian, there's always that small section of our brain that want to quench their thirst on human blood. And then there's that instinctive fear, that was faulty for Edward, but might not be for the others. I just hope everything will go well, and we don't have to deal with any trouble.

* * *

A/N: Okay, first off I want to say THANK YOU ALL. 12,249 Hits!! And this story has gotten me more reviews than I've ever had! 353! Wow. You guys like totally rock.

Now, please review? And tell me what you all think about this chapter. The next chapter is going to be the engagement party. It's going to be fun to write. I'm going to start right away... but I'm not sure when I can update next. School starts in like two days, so I might be a little busy. Hooray for Senior year!

Thanks to my reviewers: Sarkule, Vampire-Girl1992, bibliocrazed, MoonGoddessBookworm, Shadowgirl61, Kiara Kou, Techno-Poet, Music ADD, Teeneypixie95, Nathalie Cullen13, Lecia, and Londa Cullen!!


	33. Engagement Party!

**A/N: So... here's a lovely chapter. It was my birthday today, and I got lovely gifts... and this is sort of my gift to you guys. :) I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

* * *

**Engagement Party!**

**EPOV**

It is the day of our engagement party, and Bella got kicked out of her house by her sisters. "It's bad enough they're throwing the party, but did they really have to kick me out? Seriously!"

She continues to rant about how unjust her sisters are and I sit on the couch watching her pace. "What are they doing?!" Her forehead creases and she plops down on the couch beside me.

"Bella, sweet love, what are you worrying about?" I ask rubbing circles on her back. She looks at me and sighs.

"My family." I wait for her to continue, "My extended family. I'm worried that something will go wrong with Garrett. He just started to adapt to our lifestyle. What if something sets him off? And your family... I will never forgive myself if something should happen to your family. Would they get suspicious? Would they notice how supernatural we are? What about our friends! Oh man, what are they going to-"

"Bella. Calm down, I'm sure Alice would have seen something if anything would have gone wrong. So far everything is going to plan, right?" Bella nods. "Well, then there's nothing to worry about."

"You make it sound so easy." She laughs and rests her head on my shoulder. I kiss the top of the head as she exhales again. "So, are you ready to have some fun?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." I chuckle as Bella stands up and pulls me on to my feet. "My car?" I ask with a smile and she rolls her eyes.

"I knew you were going to say that. That's why I ran here. Alright, let's go to the Vanquish." I smile bigger and grab the keys off of the rack on our way out the door. I look at my shiny black Vanquish. I open Bella's door for her and she smiles as she slides in. I quickly move to my side and I turn the key in the ignition. The soft purr comes to life and I pull the car out on to the road. "So you really like this car?"

"More than my Volvo, and that's saying something." I grin her favorite grin. She smiles and bites her lip. I take her hand in to mine and kiss the ring. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too."

"I don't think I'll ever get sick of hearing that."

"I love you. I love you. I love you." She says with a smile. "Sick yet?"

"Nope." I pop the 'p'. I pull in to her driveway, which was lighted a long the way to her house. I park the car in front of the garage and open Bella's door. She takes my hand and we walk towards her front porch.

"We're here an hour before the party is supposed to start. So be prepared for a lot of rushing by Alice." I nod as we walk in to the house. I gasp.

**BPOV**

"Wow." Is the only thing I can say to what my house looks like on the inside. There is streamers lining the walls and crossing the ceiling. A few balloons are in each corner of the living room. The color scheme is gold, white, and silver.

On a table that is pushed against a wall lies the most beautiful cake. It's four stories tall and has white frosting roses trailing down the side of it with gold leaves. The frosting itself is white with some gold decorative flowers on it. It's so pretty, that I really don't want anyone to eat it. I just hope Alice doesn't expect us to eat the cake...

"So do you like it?" Alice asks as she stops what she's doing and stands in front of us with her hands on her hips. Edward clears his throat and nods.

"It's beautiful, Alice." He says and I smile.

"Wonderful. Alice, I can't believe you would do all of this..."

"Bella, it's your first wedding, too. I wanted it to be such a memorable time. You guys really like it?"

"Yes." Edward and I say at the same time.

"Good. Because I like it, too. Okay, um you two can sit on the couch... Your family should be arriving anytime soon." Alice looks at Edward with a smile.

"What about ours?"

"Soon. Like ten minutes." I nod and breathe out, _Good_. They can meet Edward first before meeting his family. We go to the couch and watch Alice add some last minute touches to the room. Rosalie flits in to the room every now and then adding some flowers or other decorative things to the room.

The door bell rings. I jump up and Alice looks at me,_ I got it. Sit down_. I sit back down and listen to my sister. She may be small, but she has a way with getting people to do what she wants.

"Alice!" Tanya exclaims and gives Alice a hug. "It's been far too long since we've seen you guys."

"Too long." Alice agrees. "Hey Kate, Irina, Carmen, and Eleazar! And you, sir, must be Garrett!"

"Yup that's me. Pleasure to meet more of my new family." I can see him smile through Alice's thoughts. I listen to all of their thoughts, and they're all just buzzing to see my fiance.

"Well, come on in. Bella and Edward are in the living room." I hear them walk in and I turn my head in the direction to where they'll be coming in. I see Tanya first and I run to give her a quick hug.

"Tanya! I'm so glad you can make it!"

"I am glad I can make it too." Kate, Irina, Carmen, Eleazar, and Garrett come walking in behind Tanya. I smile and give them each a hug, save Garrett. I shake his hand.

"Welcome to the family, Garrett. Pleased to meet you."

"Pleasure is all mine, ma'am." I look over at Kate and wink at her. _He's a keeper_. I say in to her head. She laughs, _I know_.

I turn and join Edward who's standing in front of the couch. "Guys, this is my fiance, Edward Masen. Edward these are my cousins. Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen, Eleazar, and Garrett." I point to each one of them as I say their names. They smile, wave, or say 'hello' when I call on them. Edward walks towards them and extends his hand for them to shake. They gladly take it and smile as they realize how much of a gentleman, Edward really is.

"Well, Edward, you are one lucky guy." Kate says with a smile.

"I know." He agrees. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, you have really great luck. You're still alive." I say jokingly. The rest of my family laughs as Edward blushes. Garrett flinches and I cast him a dark look. _If you can't handle it, leave the room_. I say in to his head and his eyes go wide. "Oh, please tell me you told Garrett about our powers?"

I look over at Tanya and Kate and they look sheepish. "Well, we were going to get around to it eventually..."

I roll my eyes and sit down on to the couch. "Garrett, why don't you take a seat?" I gesture at the empty chairs that form a semi circle around the room. He takes a seat and smiles. "As you know, we all have powers... Our family seems to be filled with vampires with special powers. Like me, I have a few. I can block people's powers, triple my charm, and I'm telepathic. I can read minds and speak in to other people's minds."

"Oh... that's how I heard you. I thought I became telepathic!" We all laugh. "The others?"

"Alice, she can sort of see the future. Only when one makes a decision is when it's definite. Jasper has the power to manipulate the emotions around him." Garrett smiles.

"Awesome."

"Emmett is incredibly strong, maybe stronger than you-"

"We'll see about it." He grins.

"Oh, so you like challanges?" I ask looking at Garrett and then to Kate. She nods.

"How else do you suppose he fell in love with me? I tried to shock him a few times, but that made him even more determined to be 'immune' to it." Kate rolls her eyes. "But I love him anyway."

_Blah, blah, blah. Bella that's all she says lately. 'I love him, anyway.' Make it stop!_ Tanya sighs. I chuckle a little and wink at her.

_Well, you'll appreciate it when you find someone._

_If I find someone._ She raises her eyebrows and I laugh. Everyone looks at us for a split second and shakes their heads. "Doesn't that ever get annoying?" Garrett asks Edward.

Edward shakes his head. "Nah, she can't read or speak in to my mind." He grins. "It's freaking awesome."

I scowl at him and he smiles. "I love you." He mouths and I can't help but to erase the hate. Emmett comes running in to the room.

"Tanya! Kate! Irina, my girl!" He runs and gives the three girls a huge bear hug. Rosalie scowls at what Emmett says after Irina. He lets them go and gives Carmen and Eleazar a hug. "Mi Carmenita!"

He says in a Spanish accent. Everyone laughs. "Hello, Emmett, it's nice to see you, too." Carmen says smiling. The rest of the family walks in and gets reaquainted with each other. The door bell rings, and I hear Edward's parents' thoughts.

"Ah, Edward, it's your family. Why don't you go and answer the door?" Edward nods and walks towards the front door. The rest of my family positions themselves around the room to look, humanly. I sit on the sofa and cross my legs. I can hear a few fluttering heart beats as he opens the door. He greets them by names, that I mentally file in my brain.

"Aunt Marie, Uncle Thomas!" Edward hugs them. "Little Janie, you've gotten big."

"I'm not little anymore Eddie. I'm ten years old." I hear her stick her tongue out at him and he rolls his eyes.

"Okay." Edward shifts his weight as a few more people appear at the door.

"Edward Anthony! I can't believe you're getting married so young!" An old voice yells as she gives Edward a hug.

"Yeah, Gran. I didn't want you to, um, miss this."

"Right. Right. I having a feeling it's going to be soon. It's a good thing you're going to get married." Edward chuckles as his "frail" grandmother walks through the foyer. I see everyone staring around the house with an awe expression.

"Edward, my man!" A young but older voice I hear. _I can't believe my little cous' is getting married before I am!_

"Greg. It's nice to see you again. How's college?"

"I'm done with that shit." He smiles. Janie gasps at Greg's foul language. "I'm doing some landscaping now. So, my little cousin's going to get married? Are we going to get to meet the fair lady?" Edward rolls his eyes as he smiles at his parents.

"Yeah, she's in the living room." I quickly blink and cross my legs again. They all walk in to the room. All beautiful, just like Edward. Janie, his ten year-old cousin walks in with a little bounce to her step. Her long curly blonde hair bounces along with her. Her parents, Marie and Thomas walk in behind her. Thomas has blonde hair and blue eyes, clearly that's where Janie got her looks. Marie has dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. She's just as beautiful as Elizabeth. But I know she has her similarities to her brother, Edward Sr. Greg, who I'm guessing is Janie's older brother, walks in behind all of them and gasps. I guess that was expected considering he just walked in to a room filled with unnaturally beautiful people. I can hear Tanya and Irina think about getting with him and I send them a cold glare...

_Don't even think about it. I don't want you two accidentally killing him! God, why do you girls have to be such a succubus!_ They silently chuckle to my thoughts.

"Bella? This is my Aunt Marie, Uncle Thomas, and my cousins Greg and Janie. Guys, this is my finacee, Bella Cullen." I stand up and with a smile and shake his aunt and uncle's hands.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet the rest of Edward's family." They are taken aback by my politeness. Curse my 19th century upbringing! "Janie, you look very beautiful."

She smiles big. "Thank you!" _The beautiful girl said I was beautiful! Oh wow._ I smile at her thoughts. Yes, she's definitely a preteen.

"What about me?" Greg asks with a goofy grin on his face. I can tell he and Emmett are going to get a long.

"Handsome. Just like the rest of the Masen family." He reddens a little but turns away. "Well, welcome to the Cullen household. This is my family. My sisters, Alice and Rosalie and my brothers Emmett and Jasper. My parents, Carlisle and Esme. These are my cousins, Tanya, Irina, Kate and Garrett, and Carmen and Eleazar." I point to each of them as I name them off. Alice smiles and comes forward.

"Oh I just know we're all going to get along!" Janie smiles at Alice's enthusiam. She thinks Alice reminds her of herself. I hear cars slow down by our driveway and pull in. I don't move towards the door until they step on to the front porch. The doorbell rings and I open it, smiling, as Shane, Conner, Ben, Angela, Tyler, Mike and Jessica are all standing in a huddle with smiles on their faces.

"Come in, guys, thanks for coming." I smile back and they all pile in to the house. Mike and Jessica seem to have doubtful thoughts about coming here. _Don't really belong here... I'm not really her friend..._

I shrug them off and follow them in to the, getting close to being, crowded living room. I join Edward on the sofa as everyone else find places to sit. Shane ends up sitting next to Tanya, and listening to his thoughts, he's super excited._ I think I'm in love... _Tanya shows some interest as well.

Oh great. Now we're going to have to separate Shane and Tanya from each other too. Alice and Rosalie both stand up and take their positions in the center of the room. "Well, you all know, now, that Edward and Bella are going to get married next summer. And we wanted to have an engagement party early so we can plan the wedding thoroughly." Rosalie starts off. Edward takes my hand and smiles.

"We're going to have a relatively small wedding. Most of you are either going to be in it or invited to the wedding... along with others that aren't here." Alice frowns. She hates it when people cancel unexpectedly.

"So we're going to name of the list of people who are going to be apart of the wedding party." I groan, did they have to do that in front of everyone? People's feelings are going to be hurt! _Alice!_

_Calm down, everyone's going to be fine._She assures me. I roll my eyes and she opens her mouth to speak. "For the bridal party, it's going to myself, Rosalie, Angela, and Tanya. For the groomsmen it'll be Jasper, Emmett, Ben and Shane." Conner frowns. Yup, I knew it, someone's going to be upset. I see Mike and Jessica frown as well. Great... Irina doesn't look so pleased and I can tell by a lot of the thoughts buzzing in the room not everyone's happy about the fact they aren't a part of the wedding.

God, did Alice really have to do that now? Jessica's phone rings and she walks out of the room to pick it up. I can hear her thoughts as she tries to walk out quickly. _Thank God I texted Lauren to call me in five minutes. I don't think I can stay here knowing she doesn't think of me as a friend._ She finishes the short conversation with Lauren and walks in with a guilty smile. "Hey, sorry Bella, but I have to go. My mom has this unexpected errand she has to run. Mike? Can you give me a ride?" Mike automatically gets up and walks out of the house with her without any hesitation.

They weren't really my friends anyway. But then that left Conner and Irina. "Actually, Irina is going to be in the wedding party and Conner as a groomsman as well." I say as quickly as I can before more people get upset. Alice and Rosalie both turn to me with a glare. Oh, oops, I made it odd now. I look down at my feet as Alice and Rosalie quickly agree with me. They apologize for the mistake and then continue about what's going on. Edward volunteers for Janie to be the flower girl and that causes the little girl to become suddenly interested in this wedding "thing".

I try to tap in to each vampire minds to make sure that they're going to be okay with this many humans in such close proximity of them. Okay, I lied, I'm just tapping in to Garrett's to make sure he's keeping himself right. _It's so hard... I don't know if I can do it. But I must meet the challenge! I must win!_

I roll my eyes. Garrett is hurting himself so he can win something. Heaven forbid he loses... actually I'd rather he wins right now than lose. Everybody moves towards the food table after Rosalie and Alice finish their speech. All the humans get pieces of cake, Alice is cutting and handing the pieces out. It's all gone by the time it gets to our family. Perfect, just perfect... It gives us an excuse so we don't have to eat anything. Esme opens a door to "let some air in" and it sends a rush of blood scent around the room. Garrett turns rigid and I can see what he's thinking. "NO." I say quietly so the humans can't hear, but Emmett and Jasper do. They are next to Garrett in a matter of small human seconds.

"Hey Garrett, why don't we go show you our new cars." They walk by his side and the three of them walk out in to the garage. I sigh in relief and Edward's eyes raise. I shake my head and mutter, "I'll tell you later."

I just hope that's just all the excitement that's going to happen tonight.

* * *

A/N: So what did you guys think?! There will be more of the party in the next chappy. :) This Engagement party chapter is taking longer than I expected! Haha. Oh and the picture of the cake, is on my profile. :)

Thanks to my reviewers: April Bloom, Miranda, major2klutz, Kaki-chann, jazzyHlovesme, Londa Cullen, Lecia, xXxKairi-CullenxXx, NYcBlackout89, edward is my homeboy, enchantedxbella, Kiara Kou, Sarkule, and CoraCullen22!!


	34. Suspicion

**A/N: Yay, I got this typed out!! Hahaha. You don't know how many times I've gone online, wrote a few sentances, and then clicked save and go on to something else... I'm not really sure I liked this chapter. It's supposed to be a filler before the "main" end plot that's coming up. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the song "Everything I Do, I Do It For You" By Bryan Adams. **

* * *

**Suspicion**

**BPOV**

We are back to sitting in the living room and talking amongst ourselves. Garrett walks back in with Jasper and Emmett in tow. Jasper has a hand on Garrett's shoulder, probably sending him good vibes. _Looks like I'm not the weakest one anymore._ Jasper thinks and he winks at me. I just roll my eyes and continue talking with Janie, Edward's little cousin. Her blue eyes light up when she tells me what it's like back at home. I miss Chicago. Everything she describes to me, all the old statues and what-not, I remember vaguely seeing when I was a human.

Carlisle and Esme let me return back there after twenty years of my change. It was then Alice and Jasper joined our little family of vampires. "You wouldn't believe what kind of stores they have in Chicago."

"Oh? I know about them." I say with a smile. She scrunches her forehead up. "I used to live there, you know."

"Really? Where?"

"Um, Hanover Street. I can't remember the exact number..." _It won't be there, it was burned to the ground._

"Oh. Well, that's too bad. We would have been like neighbors! I live on Jones Road! That's like three streets away. Did you know that there was a historical fire that happened on Hanover Street? About a hundred years ago..." She smiles, a bright girl she is. I can't believe I made history, without the people knowing who was the one that started the fire.

"Wow, you're pretty smart for your age. Are you sure you're ten?"

"Yes, mama says I'm gifted." She smiles and looks up at Edward who comes to join our conversation. "Eddie! Bella said she lived in Chicago too! Imagine this, we could have been neighbors!"

"Wow. That's very interesting, Janie. I think Bella's sister, Alice, wants to talk to you about the wedding. She's over there with the blonde, Rosalie." Janie grins and bounces off over to my sister. I look at Edward and smile.

"Chicago? You never told me you lived there."

"I didn't? I thought I did, when I was telling you about what happened to my family and why I was still alive..."

"Nope, you just mentioned there was a storm and you were reading." He smirked. "Neighbors?"

"Oh, Janie established that my street and her street are three streets away from hers. She told me there was a great fire on Hanover about a hundred years ago." I grimace. "She's really smart."

"Yeah, and she's really nosey, too." He rolls his eyes.

"She's only ten." I say defending my future cousin-in-law. "She doesn't know any better."

"Right." He smirks. "So what was up with Garrett, earlier?"

I look over to where Garrett and the boys were sitting and smile at Edward. "Now's not the right time to say anything. But..."

_Topaz. Their eyes are all the same color. Huh, that's odd._ My head turns to the thought. It's Edward's aunt. She's looking right at me, and I bite my lip. _It's like she heard me thinking... hmm I wonder._

I look away and close my eyes to try to block all the thoughts. _What's up Bells?_ Alice asks in my head.

_They're starting to get suspicious... well at least the aunt is. I knew we should have worn contacts._ Alice chuckles in my head and I can hear her roll her eyes. I open my eyes again to an very confused Edward.

"But what?" I raise my eyebrows and then suddenly remember what we were talking about moments earlier.

"Oh, um, I think some people are getting suspicious of my family. We might have to cut this party short." I see Alice frown out of my peripheral.

"Who?"

"Your aunt." I say quietly. He sighs and shakes his head. "It's okay, I knew something like this would happen."

"You did?"

"Well, I anticipated something like this. I mean how often do you see topaz eyes? And pale-skinned people with indescribable grace? I knew someone was going to suspect something..." I shake my head and look around the room. Shane is still trying to hit on Tanya. I laugh inside my head at the sight of this. She's trying really hard to not like him back but it's getting harder and harder each minute. _HELP!!_ She shouts in my head.

_You're on your own with that one. He's been dateless for a while._ She glares at me and I wink at her.

_I hate you._

_You'll love me later._ She scowls quick enough for me to see but not for Shane to notice. I chuckle out loud. Edward scrunches his forehead.

"You know, that's very frustrating."

"What?"

"Not knowing what you are thinking. What's going on?"

"Now you know how I feel. Anyway, your friend Shane is desperately hitting on Tanya. She's trying to not give in, she sleeps with human men sometimes... don't worry she won't prey on you, you're mine and she knows enough not to do that. Anyway, she's trying to not give in but it's really hard for her. She was pleading me to help her, but I said she's on her own," Another growl comes from Tanya, which causes me to laugh. Everyone stops what they were doing and looks at me in confusion. Edward laughs along to make it look like we were laughing at something together... I swear he's a great actor.

Alice takes the attention off of me, "Oh gosh! The time. Dad, don't you have to go to work soon?" Carlisle scrunches his forehead for a split second and then smiles.

"Yes, dear thanks for reminding me. Esme, I hope you can handle all of this yourself..."

"Oh nonsense, I'm going to be helping." Elizabeth butts in and smiles. "It's the least I can do. Edward why don't you take Mom, Marie, Thomas, George and Janie to our home..." Edward looks at her confusingly.

"But-"

"Michael, did you hear me?" Michael blinks and then realizes that Elizabeth is talking to him.

"Oh! Yes, let's go family." All of Edward's relatives say their goodbyes and walk out of the house trailing Edward's father. Carlisle goes up the stairs to keep the pretense that he was going to work. Tanya and the rest of the Denali start to help Alice pick up the house.

"It would be so much faster if these humans weren't here." Rosalie mutters lowly under her breath.

"Rose!" I say quickly and she flashes me an apologetic smile. Angela and Ben help clear the dishes with Elizabeth. Edward and I help Shane and Conner pick up the chairs and stacking them to the side. When the room looks relatively clean we excuse our human friends to leave and they do.

"Thanks for letting me be a part of your wedding, Bella." Angela says with a smile.

"Don't sweat it. You are like the only nice person to me, here at Forks. I'm honored for you to be a part of my wedding."

"Oh please. Thanks, anyway. I'll see you in a few weeks at school?"

"Yeah, enjoy the rest of your summer... no doubt we shall see each other before then." Angela smiles and nods.

"Most definitely, with Alice planning this wedding." She sticks her thumb in Alice's direction and I laugh.

"Exactly. Thanks for coming." I give her a quick hug before she walks out with Ben and the rest of the guys. I love Angela. I don't think I'll ever forget her. I breathe out and sigh as Edward wraps his arms around my waist.

"They took it well."

I nod and lean back in to his body. He kisses the top of my head. We both walk towards the balcony where my piano lays. My old best friend. I sit on the bench and Edward follows. He starts to play a little melody and then smiles. "I've been writing a lot of songs lately... I guess once you got me started on 'Your Guardian Angel', it opened up a whole new side of me."

He continues to play and then opens his mouth to sing, "_Look in to my eyes, you will see, what you mean to me. Search your heart, search your soul, and when you find me there you'll search no more_."

His voice sounds so pure and angelic. "_Don't tell me, it's not worth tryin' for. You can't tell me, it's not worth dyin for. You know it's true. Everything I do, I do it for you._"

"It's beautiful." I whisper, he kisses me and continues.

"_Look in to your heart, you will find there's nothing there to hide. Take me as I am, take my life. I would give it all, I would sacrifice._" My thoughts immediately fly to what's to come. He's going to be changed forever as a vampire. Trapped in an eighteen year old vampire. He's willing to give up humanity for me... "_Don't tell me, it's not with fightin' for. I can't help it, there's nothing I want more. You know it's true. Everything I do, I do it for you. Oh yeah_..."

"_There's no love, like your love, and no other could give more love. There's nowhere, unless you're there. All the time, all the way, yeah_." He breaks off in to a musical solo. "_Look in to your heart, baby_."

He smiles at me and kisses my cheek. "_Oh, you can't tell me, it's not worth tryin' for. I can't help it, there's nothing I want more. Yeah I would fight for you. I'd lie for you. Walk the wire for you, yeah I'd die for you_."

A small pause leaves me breathless, waiting for more. "_You know it's true. Everything I do, ohh, I do it for you_."

He plays some more on the piano, while singing, "_Everything I do darling, we will see it through. We will see it through, yeah. Just look in to your heart. You can't tell me you'll die for love. Oh yeah, I'll be there. I'm going all the way, all the way_."

He finishes with the last notes of the song and if I could produce tears, they would be brimming over my eyelids at this very moment. He looks at me, blush creeping up on his cheeks. "It's the most beautiful song I've ever heard in my entire existence." I finally say breathlessly. "You... wrote this for me?"

"Of course, you silly Bella. Who else?"

"I just can't believe it... oh my God..." He smile and kisses my lips softly.

"Your welcome, love." He says against my lips. I kiss him more deeply, and pull away before the venom, that's seeping in to my mouth, pours in to his.

"We should check up on your mother. She must be regretting her volunteer services." Edward chuckles and agrees. We quickly walk down the stairs towards the kitchen. Kate and Garrett are walking out of the living room at the same time. _He loves you so much, Bella. He's definitely a keeper._

_That's why I'm marrying him._ I think back to her with a smile. She smiles back and takes Garrett outside to show him the river. Edward and I walk in to the kitchen to find my mother and his mother talking animatedly while washing and drying the dishes. Elizabeth doesn't seem so overwhelmed, and I'm thankful for Esme for her taking care of Elizabeth. They see us walk in and smile. "Well, Edward, was that you singing?" Elizabeth asks, and Edward blushes.

"Mommm."

"Oh, honey, you have such a great voice! Esme tells me that you're going to be a duo with Bella? Like a group." I nod.

"Yes, Edward's going to be a part of my group, for my next album, and more albums in the future. I agree with you, Elizabeth. Edward does have an amazing voice."

"It complements yours, Bella." She says with a smile and then continues drying the dishes, Esme's washing. I tap in to her thoughts but she seems to be singing to herself in her head. It's like she knows I can read her thoughts, and is blocking me. Like my siblings do when they want to "surprise" me. This is weird. How would she know? Maybe it's just a coincidence. Edward and I lean back against the kitchen wall and watch both of our mothers bond.

That's a sight I thought I'd never see. My mom and a human mom both matched equally by their power of love.

* * *

A/N: So what do you guys think about these apples? Haha. Review. Please? Tell me what you think about the chapter. Is the song perfect? I thought it was...

Anywho. 404 Reviews. 17,866 Hits. That's the most I've gotten. EVER. Thank you so much! You guys totally rock.

Thanks to my reviewers: Lecia, NycBlackout89, Music ADD, Sarkule, ilovetherain18, Kiara Kou, drama88queen95, FrenzzyforEdward, Techno-Poet, Nathalie Cullen13, debbie-lou, Ashley0502, April Bloom, Londa Cullen, and CoraCullen22!!


	35. La Push Can Only Mean One Thing

**A/N: Ahhh finally another chapter typed out. I've been trying... believe me I have. But school, work, and life gets in the way. So I'm sorry about the longish wait. I hope you like this.**

**Oh and to answer a few of your guys' question. No I did NOT write that song, "Everything I Do (I Do It For You)", BRYAN ADAMS did. Look it up, it's really good. Hahaha.**

**Onward to the story...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

* * *

**La Push Can Only Mean One Thing**

**EPOV**

It's the start of another school year. Bella has offered to take me to school in the mornings, but I refused. "I want to take my Vanquish to school." I say with a smile when Bella asks one more time on the last day of summer.

"Okay, fine. I feel bad for my poor Honda. It's been used so little." She pouts and I chuckle. "Okay, I'll be in your car in the morning."

We lie on my bed tangled up in each other's arms. "You're going to leave me tonight?"

Bella sighs and looks up in to my eyes. "I'm going to have to get myself ready, darling. Alice always wants to spend the last night of summer doing some 'family bonding' time." She rolls her eyes. "And she specifically told me yesterday, 'Edward can not be an excuse for not being here. I expect you to be at the house by midnight.'"

I look over at the clock and it's 11:30pm. "Don't leave me."

"I'm sorry, darling. I'm going to have to... unless you want Emmett and Jasper crashing in to your room and drag me away from you." I laugh.

"No. I guess not."

"You should get some sleep. I'll be in your car in the morning. Sweet dreams, love." She smiles and kisses my lips for a quick second. I smile back and close my eyes as she starts humming the tune to one of the songs we made up. In a matter of seconds I find myself falling in to a deep sleep.

**BPOV**

I take one last look at the beautiful sleeping angel before I hop out of his window and run back to my house. I curse Alice in my head for making me stay away from my fiance. When I reach the house Alice is standing at the door way, looking slightly peeved. I look at the clock behind her and find it's 12:01 am.

"Well, excuse me for being ONE minute late, Alice." She taps her foot on the floor and then turns around to walk back in to the house without saying a word. _Now I have to readjust our schedule!_

I roll my eyes again and follow her in to the house. "Movie first, and then we can play games." Alice says walking in to the living room, filled with my family. Rosalie and Emmett are sitting on the love seat together, and Alice joins Jasper on the chair. Esme and Carlisle are sitting on the couch, and I find myself sitting on the floor in front of them with a blanket. Esme moves over so I can sit on the couch but I silently refuse. It's times like these when I wish Edward could be here with us. Alice pops in a romantic movie... Sleepless in Seattle. I roll my eyes and sit there in silence watching the movie.

Everyone else are to engrossed with each other's lovers and I'm the only one who's actually watching the movie.

"_Destiny is something we've invented because we can't stand the fact that everything happens is accidental_." Annie Reed, Meg Ryan's character says. I chuckle to myself. That quote sounds like a truth. Everything that happens is indeed accidental. I didn't realize it until now. Everything that has gone on between Edward and I started off with one accident... and then we're going to get married. I continue watching the rest of the movie, enjoying it while the others are... doing something else. The movie ends and Alice pulls out board games for us to play.

This is going to be one long night.

**EPOV**

I place my bowl in the sink and kiss my mom on the cheek as I walk out of the house. "Have a nice first day, Edward!" She shouts as I open the door.

"I will, love you mom."

"Love you, too!" She calls as I shut the door. I quickly go to my car and hop in. Bella sits there looking beautiful, as always, with a smile on her face.

"Hey." I say blushing at my anticlimatic greeting. "Good morning, love."

"Good morning, Edward. How did you sleep?"

"Okay. It would have been better if you were there." I smile as I kiss her cheek. Her cold skin causes me to shudder but I embrace it. I turn on my wonderful present and head off to our school.

"So, seniors." Bella says with a smile. "That's exciting, right?"

"Yeah. I guess." I say shrugging. "It's nothing of importance to me."

"What do you mean? It's the only time you'll ever be a senior?!"

"I'll be a senior in many times to come, Bella." I remind her of her promise to me. We marry, and I get changed. It was our little deal.

"As a human, Edward." She shakes her head as I pull in to the parking lot. Heads turn in to the direction of my car and I smile. Bella sighs and shakes her head as she watches everyone crowding towards my car as I shift in to park. I get out of the car and open her door. Shane comes to my side and high fives me.

"Hey, Edward! Senior year!"

"I know. It's great, isn't it?"

"Great doesn't describe it." Shane smiles. I hear a few whistles from some of the guys as they walk up to my car. I forgot that some didn't go to my birthday.

"Take a look at Masen's new ride! Where did you get this babe?" Josh asks he walks towards the back of my car.

"Birthday." I reply with a smile and look over at Bella.

"Woah." Alice and Jasper pulls up next to my car in Bella's Honda. Bella growls and says something inaudible, but I know Alice and Jasper could hear what she said. Alice laughs as she opens the door and flings Bella her keyes. I think I hear her say "My baby..." but I'm not really sure.

Shane dismisses Josh and slings his arm around my shoulders. "So, we're going to have this big party at the beach. You wanna come? Bella can come, of course." Bella bites her lip as he winks at her. "So, what do you say? You in?"

"Sure. That's sounds cool. Where is it exactly?"

"First Beach, down by the La Push reservation." I notice Bella grimace a little.

"Sweet, sounds good. When are we going?"

"Friday." I nod and shrug him off so I can walk with Bella in to the school. Shane doesn't seem offended and wanders off to find his other friends to share the plan. I grab Bella's left hand and kiss it before walking in to the building.

"So, are you going to go?" I ask her when we make it to our first class. Somehow, Bella got Mrs. Cope to let us have all our classes together.

"I don't know. I think we're going to go camping this weekend." She bites her lip again, signaling that she's not being honest.

"Really?"

"It might be sunny, too. I can't be out in the sun..." I remember back to that one summer day where she showed me for the first time the reason why she never goes out in the sun. It was a beautiful sight, but I fully understand why the Cullens like to take a sick day on sunny days. "Besides, you should go with just your friends. Enjoy your time with them. Make some more human memories."

I think about it for a few seconds and then agree. "Alright, if you say so."

She smiles as the bell rings and the teacher starts the class. We go through the first day routine, with papers being handed out and what-not. The whole day seem to go by like that. There is the occasional gawking at Bella's ring and a few whispers behind our backs, which I know Bella could hear perfectly. She didn't seem phased by it though. She just smiles and goes along with the facade of a teenager who just got engaged instead of a hundred and something year old vampire whose waited her whole life for this one moment.

- - -

The whole week goes by pretty much the same and now it's Friday. The day I and a few other people are going to go down to La Push and have a huge bonfire party.

"Are you sure you can't go?" I ask Bella one more time as I drop her off at home.

"Yes. Alice insists we go hunting today and tomorrow. I'm sorry, darling. I would love to join you and your friends at your gathering, but circumstances stand in the way." She bites her lip again.

"Well, alright then. Have fun... _camping_." I walk her up to her front porch. She chuckles and smiles. I bend down to kiss her and she stand up on her toes to close the gap. She smells so intoxicating, I almost forget that I need to breathe. Bella sighs and pulls away from me.

"I will, darling. And I'll be thinking of you the whole time I'm away." I hold her close to me, taking in her sweet smell. She exhales against my chest and chuckles.

"What?"

"Nothing. Have fun... _partying_." She chuckles again and kisses me on the cheek before floating in to her house. I shake myself out of the trance that she always seems to put me in and walk back towards my car. I drive off and meet Shane at his house. He decided that we should all carpool. I pull in to his driveway to find a big group of people waiting for me to arrive. Looks like he got ten other people to go to the party.

"Edward! Took you long enough." I smile.

"Sorry, Shane. I had to drop Bella off first."

"Oh, she's not coming?"

"Nah, her family is going camping this weekend." I ignore a few looks from Jessica and Lauren.

"Oh, well, that's too bad. Alright, since we have like twelve people going, not all of us can fit in to my car. So... do you think you can take a few people?" I grimace. People, other than Bella and my closest friends riding in my Vanquish? Did he just ask me to do that?

"Aw, come on Ed, please?" He bats his eyes like a girl with a pout that would almost put Alice to shame. I laugh really hard and nod.

"Fine, fine. I get to choose who rides with me though." Shane agrees. The people that are riding with me are Tyler, Conner, Ben, and Angela. The others, Jessica, Lauren, Mike, and a few other kids are riding with Shane. We take off, Shane in the front, down to First Beach. When we drive around the bend I see the beach appear, and it's beautiful. I wonder what Bella would look like on this beach. I really wish she could have come.

We park in the area designated for parking and walk over to where the fire pit seem to be set up. It looks like someone just had a party last night. Shane and I use our boy scouts skills to the test and light the fire. It looks absolutely stunning with all the different colors in the flame from the salt on the driftwood. Everyone starts to drift off and walk around the beach. Shane and a few others decide to go check out the tide pools. I decide to skip out on that and sit by the waves. I watch the waves come crashing towards me, only hitting my feet.

"Edward!" I turn my head to see Shane waving his arms. "We're making food!" He shouts and I get up happily and run towards the fire.

As I make my way up there I notice a few more people have joined us. They seem to be from the reservations. I eye the big brawny boys. They don't really seem to be around our age, but they probably want to socialize like any teenager. "Hey guys, this is my best friend, Edward. Edward this is Sam, Jake, Paul, Jared, Quil, and Embry." I nod in their direction and they do the same. A gust of wind blows from behind me sending causing my hair to fly around. One of the La Push boys, stiffen and growls.

"Smells like vampire." He mutters under his breath.

"Can it Paul. There isn't any of them here." The older one, I think his name was Sam, tells him in the same hush tone. I pretend I didn't hear what they said and walk towards a log with my cooked hot dog.

"Edward, it's such a shame that the Cullens couldn't join us." Lauren says in her annoying high-pitched voice.

"The Cullens?" One of the La Push boys, Jake, asks.

"Yeah, Bella and Alice, and Jasper-" Jessica responds to the question. "Do you know them?"

"Yes. They don't really come here."

"How...? They just moved here." Lauren scrunched her forehead in confusion.

"Besides," I say interrupting whatever Sam is going to say, "they're a camping family. They're not a beach type anyway."

"Really? It doesn't seem like that. What with Bella and her amazing looks." Lauren's eyes get big when she talks about Bella's 'looks'. "I figured she would want to flaunt her beauty instead of hide it."

I growl. "You will not _speak_ of her like that."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You're engaged to _her_." I watch the La Push gang stiffen as Lauren finishes her jibe. Sam, the big one, walks over to me with an expression I can't explain, on his face.

"Can we talk to you for a moment... Edward?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Privately." I figure it probably has to do with the fact the Cullens are vampires. But how would they know about them? I mean it's not like they tell everyone they're vampires. It's supposed to be kept a secret. That's the one major rule of being a vampire. To not expose themselves. So how would these boys, from a Native American Reservation, know about the Cullens being vampires?

"Sure." I reply to his command and we walk off towards the woods. Jake and Paul are on his flanks. Pauls nose wrinkles when he comes near me.

"Can't you just smell it? He reeks bloodsuckers."

"Hey-"

"Listen to me, Edward. You're in grave danger. Your fiancee is not who you seem."

"I'm pretty sure I know who my fiancee is, thank you very much. And I love every part of her." I defend my future wife. Jake and Paul growls.

"So you know then, that she's a vampire?" Sam asks hesitantly.

"Yes. I know about them. I know enough about them to know that they do not _feed_ on humans. They feed on animals. I know it's still dangerous. And I'm okay with that. What I want to know is how you know about them!"

"It's not the first time they've been to Forks, Washington, Edward." I think back to the time when she saved me from the hands of James and the other vampires. _"My family's lived here for years..."_

"I know that. But that still doesn't answer my question."

"We've said too much. I just wanted to warn you about what you're getting yourself in to, but it seems like you already know what you are doing." Paul starts to shake.

"You know what this means, Sam." Paul says trying to control himself. "He's going to join them..."

"No. They promised."

"Stupid bloodsuckers, never keep their damn promises!" Jake yells. Paul starts to shake uncontrollably.

"My brother. Calm down." Sam puts his hand on Paul and he relaxes. It's almost as if he has Jasper's powers. The guys surround me again. "Be careful."

"Hey Edward!" Shane calls and the guys back off. I sigh in relief. Shane always has that perfect timing of getting me out of trouble. "It looks like it's going to rain, so we're cutting our trip short. Let's go."

I nod and run away from the La Push gang and start walking with Shane towards our cars where everyone else is waiting. "Thanks."

"No problem. It looked like things were getting pretty heated. What was it about?"

I shrug. "You know, I really didn't know." Shane laughs.

"Leave it to you to be unobservative. Let's head home, okay?" I nod in agreement and hop in to my car, that's already filled with Tyler, Conner, Ben and Angela. I drop them off at Shane's house and make my way to mine. I check my cell phone in case Bella decided to call me but I guess she hasn't. When I get home I crash on to my bed.

My head is swirling with loads of questions. Maybe Bella will be able to help clear them... I hope she's going to be coming home soon.

* * *

A/N: So yeah, the La Push gang finally makes their appearance!! Haha. I've been dying to get this chapter out. So what do you guys think? Good, bad, or... what the heck was I thinking?

Thanks to my reviewers: Techno-Poet, Lecia, drama88queen95, Sarkule, Ashley0502, FrenzzyforEdward, Kiara Kou, CoraCullen22, MusicADD, Paggle, Nathalie Cullen13, debbie-lou, buta-chan, Londa Cullen, and twilightfan09!!


	36. Werewolves?

****

A/N: I'm sooo sorry!! This is wicked wicked late and I have a sorry excuse. School? Life? Work? Take your pick, because that's basically my excuse. Oh and the fact that I'm sick right now, and still posting up this chapter should earn me some brownie points. :)

Anyway, I want to dedicate this chapter to CoraCullen22 for like basically reminding me to get back on track with this story. So thanks!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own. **

* * *

**Werewolves?!**

**BPOV**

I hate lying to Edward. I really do. But what was I supposed to say? 'Oh, I can't go down to La Push because our family has a treaty with them.' That would just lead to more questions, and eventually we'd have to expose our dear, werewolves to Edward. Not that I wouldn't mind doing that... but the last time we were here, they were kind enough not to bother us. So, I shouldn't be trying to find ways to get back at them, I guess...

I hate werewolves. They smell. They're so cocky. Well, the old one, Ephraim Black seemed nice to me. The young ones always seem so... confident. I think that's why they get on my nerves. Don't forget to mention the fact that Alice can't actually see the future with werewolves around. So, going to La Push wasn't going to happen.

And neither the camping bit either. We've just gone on a big hunting trip before school started so we would be fine. No one else wanted to go, so now we're just sitting around the house, waiting for the "right" time to be home from our little hunting trip. Would Edward be mad if he found out I lied to him?

I don't think so. I don't think he will ever find out the reason until it's necessary to tell him.

"Bellaaa!" Alice calls from down stairs.

"Yes, Alice?"

"Edward can see you now." She smiles and I bolt out of the house towards his. Then I realize it would be easier if I bring my car so I wouldn't have to lie anymore to his parents. I run to the garage and hop in to my unused Honda. She purrs to life and I smile, it's still good.

As I pull in to Edward's garage I can hear his heart beat faster. I guess he was on the look out for me. I open my door and before I could knock on the door it opens. Edward smiles big.

"Bella!" He pulls me in to a hug. I chuckle as I wrap my arms around his waist.

"Hello, darling. How are you?"

"Better, now." He kisses the top of my head. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, love." I say and stand on my toes to kiss him. He leans down to close the gap. Our lips crash together and we kiss passionately, then I hear Edward's mother's thoughts. I quickly pull away and bite my lip in embarrassment. She's already had these thoughts about us.

I look around Edward and smile at Elizabeth. She blushes and smiles back before turning back in to the kitchen. I take Edward's hand and we walk up to his bedroom. When I walk in a huge scent crashes in to my nose. My nose scrunches up involuntarily. I don't have to think to know what it is.

"Who was at the party?" I ask as Edward pulls me on to the bed with him.

"Shane, Tyler, Conner, Ben, Angela, Lauren, Mike, Jessica, and a few other people." He rattles off the names and then his eyes go wide. "Oh, and there were a few guys from the reservation that stopped by at the party..."

I don't need to read his mind to know what happened. They must have smelled me on him. "What happened?" I ask, my voice getting stern.

"Nothing, really. Nothing too drastic."

"Edward, what happened?" I turn and look in to his eyes. He looks down and blushes.

"The guys... they warned me about you." I feel my whole body go rigid. How dare they! What if Edward had no idea about my family being a vampire? They would have broke the treaty about not exposing us!

"Ugh, stupid dogs. They just don't know when to mind their own business." I hiss out. Edward looks at me confused.

"Dogs?" I shake my head.

"Here's not the best place to explain. I need to take you to my house." Edward nods and we dash out to my car. Elizabeth doesn't even notice that we left. I drive quickly to the car and by the time I get to my house, Alice and the rest of my family are waiting in the living room for us. _Thank you Alice._

_No problem._ She replies in my head.

"Those stupid mongrels." Rosalie growls as we sit down on the couch.

"Hold up. I haven't explained to Edward why I'm so angry right now. Carlisle, can you please explain to Edward about the treaty?" Carlisle nods and stands in the center of the room. He takes a deep breath, trying to waste time to think of the right thing to say.

"Edward, you know that you don't live in a world of mortals and what is fiction can be real."

"Yes." He says and takes my hand.

"Well, vampires aren't the only thing that exist among you humans. Let me take you back a few decades ago." Carlisle starts off. He goes on to tell Edward the story on how we stumbled across a pack of werewolves.

"Werewolves?!" Edward interrupts. "How? Don't they need the full moon and- and-"

"Edward, you should know about myths by now." Alice points out. Edward blushes in embarrassment.

"Anyway, getting back on track. We explained to them that we aren't the Cold Ones that they've met in the past. We are different." He continues on to talk about how the treaty was made and what were the specifics of it. "If we go so far as to bite another human, then the treaty is off and it's a full blown war."

Edward freezes up. "So, then... that means that I won't become one of you?"

"Screw the treaty. Screw the wolves. I can take them single-handedly." Emmett boasts.

"But what does that have to do with the guys that I met on the beach? I don't understand."

"Edward. Those guys knew that we were vampires because they are the descendants of the wolves we met decades ago. They are werewolves." I see him shiver. "And they can be very dangerous."

Edward nods, "There was this one guy, I think his name was Paul, he was shaking an awful lot. Sam, the leader I assumed, kept calming him down. It didn't make sense then, but now... They're really 'werewolves'?" Edward shakes his head.

I guess this is a lot to take in. Carlisle nods. "Yes, they are really werewolves."

Edward nods. "Wow. So are there any wizards I need to be on a look out for, too? Is there really a Hogwarts?" Emmett bursts out laughing at Edward's rhetorical question. I chuckle along. He always knows the right thing to say to lessen the tension.

The doorbell rings and we all look at Alice. She shrugs her shoulders and they all look at me. I close my eyes to see if I can hear who's at the door.

_Filthy bloodsuckers. Why are we here anyway? It's not like that kid hasn't said anything to them. _I hear someone whine in their head. He sounds so smug. Ugh, just the type of wolf I hate.

I roll my eyes. "The wolves decided to cross the line today."

"Sweet, we can take them right?" Emmett smiles. Carlisle shakes his head.

"No, Emmett. I'm sure there's a reason why they did this. I'll go answer the door. Bella, why don't you come along with me so we can keep tabs on what they're thinking?" Carlisle places on his welcoming facade as I stand up to follow him. Edward looks a little frightened but I reassure him before walking out of the room.

When we open the door I see four young boys. The odor that they give off causes my nose to scrunch again, just like it did in Edward's room. They cringe at our scent as well.

"Hello. What brings you boys here?" Carlisle asks warmly. I envy his compassionate composure. The leader steps forward.

"We're here to remind you of our treaty."

"It's still intact, I assume." Carlisle responds. I see one of the boys start to shake with anger._ Paul..._

"Paul, if you can't handle being near us, I suggest you take a walk off our property. I don't want anything to happen here." I say with a smile, trying to match Carlisle's tone. He growls at me, which causes me to involuntarily growl back at him. Emmett comes up behind me.

"Something the matter?" he asks and I shake my head. "Is this dog being a nuisance?"

"Emmett, it's okay." I reassure him.

"Oh, so the girl is the one who's going to hold you back, leech?" Paul asks with a smirk on his face.

"Paul!" The leader shoots a glare at him. The two other boys try to pull Paul back.

"I don't want to do anything that isn't safe for my family. So if she says to not attack, I won't. But the minute she gives me the word, mongrel, I will kill you." That remark causes the two boys that is holding Paul back to growl. I glare at Emmett. _Not helping!_

_Sorry sis._ He thinks and I roll my eyes. The leader looks back at us.

"We're just going to warn you, that once word reaches us that he's 'dead', we're going to come after you. The treaty will be off and we'll be in war."

"I understand." Carlisle says with a smile. They glare at us before taking off in to the woods.

When we hear them disappear in the distance we turn to go back towards where my family is staying. Alice gives me an annoyed look when we walk back in to the living room. She doesn't like it when she can't "see".

"God, I wish these dogs wouldn't be so up in our grill!" Emmett plops down next to Rosalie.

"Emmett, I think you were 'up in' Paul's." I say, taking a seat next to Edward. He doesn't look up from his lap.

"I'm sorry." He says softly. I lift his chin up so I can look in to his eyes. It's frustrating not being able to hear his thoughts.

"For what, love?"

"Putting your family in danger. It's all my fault. If I handn't of gone down to La Push..." I silence him with my finger on his lips.

"Stop. It's not your fault. They were bound to come up anyway. I knew they would find out we were back..." _But why so many of them?_ Carlisle's thoughts cut off my sentance. I look up to meet his eyes. He knows I heard him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask, so others can know what we're talking about.

Carlisle shrugs, "There were only three when we were here last time. Now four? There's probably more..." Carlisle muses. He takes out one of his big "myth" books and start flipping through it for the section we're all wondering about.

Werewolves. S_hapeshifters?_ I look at Carlisle again. _It says here, that there is a tribe that had magical powers, the ablility to go in to the "Spirit World" and control the elements of the Earth and life. It went so far that they started to take on the form of wolves... Wolfmen._

"Wolfmen?" I ask, voicing Carlisle's thoughts.

"Yes, wolfmen, werewolves... in a sense. They're just shapeshifters. Perhaps that's why there's more than there was back then. Whenever there's a vampire in the vicinity there's a new 'werewolf' that changes. Since we had so many vampires around here in the past few weeks..."

"There's more werewolves. But once they go away, do they still change?" Carlisle looks down at his book and shrugs.

"I don't know. Only time will tell." I bite my lip and look over at Edward, who's still sulking.

"Love, it's okay. Nothing will happen to us." He looks apprehensive but smiles.

"If you say so."

"I know so."

"Yeah, I wish _I_ knew." Alice says with a frown. I roll my eyes and throw a pillow at her. _Not helping._ She laughs as she blocks the pillow, causing it to open. Feathers fly throughout the room and Emmett's booming laughter fills the room.

There can never be a serious moment in this house... can there?

* * *

A/N: So what did you guys think? I don't know, I sort of hit a writer's block towards the end of this chapter. Please review?

Please make me feel better?

Thanks to my reviewers: Sarkule, Shawdowgirl61, Teeneypixie95, fanpire4ever12, Lecia, Kiara Kou, CoraCullen22, Techno-Poet, FrenzzyforEdward, ilovetherain18, Londa Cullen, becky, butterscotcheyedgirl, and Nathalie Cullen13!!


	37. Confrontations

**A/N: So, I'm bad... I know. I hadn't updated in like a long time, and here you guys are waiting for the next chapter to come. This isn't as long as I would like it to be... but it's a great little filler. I hope you guys like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters except for Shane. Shane is mine... hahaha. Okay I'm going to stop.**

* * *

**_Confrontations_**

**BPOV**

"They're keeping a close eye on us." Alice says as she sits down at the lunch table. I didn't need my precognition sister to know that. I can just smell those disgustingwolves from afar.

"Their sent is everywhere that's fair game." Jasper growls and sits down beside Alice. I can feel Edward tense up beside me. I grabhis hand and move his chin so he can look at me. His eyes look worry-filled.

"Everything will be okay. No need to be worried, okay?" I try to allay some of his edginess, but I'm not sure it's working. It's frustrating not knowing what he's thinking. Sometimes, I can read what he's feeling through his eyes, but even they can be deceiving at times.He nods and looks down at his untouched food.I can see him clenchhis fist.

"Why are they surrounding us? I mean, you haven't broken the treaty. It's not right!" Edward slams his fist down on the table. Everyone at the table jumps. He continues, "I'm still a human, and I will be one for a while. So, why don't they just mind their own damnbusiness."

Alice, Jasper and I stare at him in awe. Never have we seen him so... angry. Alice looks at me. She sends me a picture of Edward walking out of the school and disappearing. I gasp and turn towards him.

"Don't even think about it." I look at Edward with force. "If you go out there, it could be dangerous. They're young and easily angered. There's no telling what will happen."

"But it's so ridiculous! They're acting like children..."

"That's exactly what they are! Edward please... do as I say, and don't confront them." I plead with him, trying to unleash my charm. Edward looks like he's starting to cave...

"Don't confront who?" Shane asks as he takes a seat at our table. Edward breaks from my eyes to look at Shane. I silently curse Shane for coming at the wrong time, and silently thank him for, hopefully, getting the topic off of Edward's head for awhile.

"No one." Alice replies calmly. _Sorry, the wolves are messing up my visions._ Alice responds to my look I give her.

_Why didn't I hear Shane coming?_

_You were probably too overwhelmed with the wolve's thoughts. _Alice replies. I ponder that. That's true, ever since they've been hanging around the Fork's "safe" areas they're thoughts have been clogging up my mind and it sometimes drowns out the important thoughts.

"Okay." Shane shrugs as he takes a bite out of his sandwich. "So, Edward, Bella, have you two picked a date?"

Angela sits down with Ben. "Shane, you're acting like a girl." She chuckles. "But, do you?"

"Yes, sometime in June." I reply.

"That soon after graduation?" Angela raises her eyebrows. I look over at Alice who is beaming to answer the question. Edward smiles and grabs my hand. The wolf subject is totally off of his mind now.

"If I had it my way... We'd be married now." Edward says and kisses my cheek. I roll my eyes as Angela starts to giggle.

"But, I said that we should wait until after we graduate... and it gives Alice more time to plan the wedding, I suppose." Alice bounces in her chair. Angela looks at Alice and smiles.

"If you need any help..." Angela starts to say and I cut her off before she signs her life away to the pixie.

"Angela, I wouldn't say that if I were you. Besides, I think Alice has everything under control, don't you?" Alice frowns and smiles quickly before the humans can notice. Angela giggles some more before turning her attention to her food. _Such sweet people... how did they become my friends?_

I smile to myself. Edward looks at me with sparkles in his green eyes. It pains me to know that they won't be the same color when he changes.

**EPOV**

The conversation about the werewolves ceases when Shane and the others join us at the table. I just want to go out there myself and tell them to shove off. But, I promised Bella that I wouldn't go out there. I feel so helpless, so weak. Why can't I do anything? I want to be scary, I want to scare those damn wolves out of Forks.

I want to be a vampire.

And I'll be one soon... The wedding can't come any faster! I want to be able to defend my fiancee, not have her defend me. I'm the man, I should be able to do this!

"Edward?" Bella's voice calls me out of my thoughts. I look up at my beautiful fiancee and smile. She smiles back, but her eyes are full of worry. "Edward, why don't we head to class early?"

I nod, knowing that she wants to continue talking about the topic we were discussing before. We both get up and dump our tray in to the trash.

"Bye, love birds!" Shane calls from the table. Bella turns her head and sticks her tongue out at him and links her arm with mine as we walk out of the cafeteria. She stops at the steps and takes a seat. I sit down beside her.

"They, the wolves,can hear us out here, but I don't care. Edward, Alice keeps sending me visions of you confronting the wolves. I know you promised that you wouldn't, I'm just worried that you'll find yourself doing it on accident. Please, please, don't do anything... this has nothing to do with you-"

"It has everything to do with me, Bella, and you know that!" I am taken aback. "Had the La Push pack not have found out that I was engaged to you, a Cullen, a vampire, then they wouldn't have done anything." They wouldn't be here, keeping a close eye on the Cullens to make sure that they don't break the treaty.

Bella sighs and her face drops in to her hands so fast that I jump. "Edward, how were you supposed to know that the wolves would be at the beach? You did nothing wrong, okay? This is their job, they're supposed to keep the treaty intact, and they are."

She looks up at me and tries to smile. It doesn't reach her eyes and I can tell that I'm causing her pain. "I'm sorry, love. I promise, I won't do anything. Okay?"

"There's no need to apologize, darling." She says and kisses me. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I kiss her back. I can feel her freeze against my lips and she pulls back quickly, hissing.

"Ugh, sickening." A deep voice says behind me. I turn around. My muscles tighten and my jaws clench together. "Edward, do yourself a favor and marry someone in your own species."

I feel a deep growl come out of my chest before I leap at the deep russet-skinned boy in front of me.

"EDWARD NO!"

* * *

A/N: Cliffy! Haha. I'm sorry, I know I'm evil. I'm not really sure when's the next time I'm going to update, so I'm not going to make any promises and say that it'll be updated with in a week or anything. NANO starts next Saturday... and Spirit Week is this week at my school, so I'm going to be preoccupied. Gah.

I think there's going to be like five or six more chapters left of THIS story and then the sequel will get started up. Don't worry, things will start making sense... Hopefully.

Oh and I would like to personally thank EVERY SINGLE ONE OF MY READERS (even you don't leave reviews) for staying with my story even when I don't update as much as I used to. You guys are awesome and very faithful, and I'm so grateful for that.

Thanks to my WONDERFUL reviewers: Vampire-Girl1992, Lecia, butterscotcheyedgirl, randomperson, Sarkule, FrenzzyforEdward, CoraCullen22, Techno-Poet, Kiara Kou, Nathalie Cullen13, TeamEdwardLover, Teeneypixie95, ilovetherain18, Londa Cullen, robyntwilight16, twilight-fan01, and Jadey.Loves.Twilight.!!


	38. What Happen?

**A/N: So... it's been awhile huh? I basically typed this whole chapter one-handed because I go tendonitis in my wrist... I felt bad for not updating so I had to write this chapter. I hope you guys like it. It'll be awhile before I can post another chapter, but here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this.**

* * *

**What Happen?**

**BPOV**

It all happened so fast! How was I supposed to know Edward was going to "jump" that wolf?

I groan and rest my head in my hands. Edward's heart monitor beeps regularly, signalling that he is still alive. Although, I don't need a heart monitor to tell me that; it's a good reminder. It starts to beep faster and I lift my head up and my eyes watch my future husband. He looks so fragile in the bed.

Carlisle says he broke his right arm, in three places, a couple ribs and received a concussion. I look at Edward, his limp body resting, and sigh.

_"Edward no!" I scream as he leaps towards Jacob. It goes by so fast! Edward swings his fist towards Jacob's face. Of course Edward's hand would break when it contacts with the wolf's jaw, but I didn't expect his whole arm..._

_Edward screams out in pain as Jacob flings him to the ground. People start pouring out of the cafeteria upon hearing the commotion._

_I growl and stand in front of Jacob, our noses almost touching. _

_"Get out, Jacob! You and the rest of your pack. Leave us alone!" I growl low enough so none of the humans can hear._

_Alice and Jasper appear beside me. _Make sure he and his pack leaves as I get Edward to Carlisle. _I say in to their minds as I run to my car half-human speed. I brought my car in front of the steps. _

_Shane and Ben were by Edward's side. They tried to calm him down as I walk up to them._

_"Help me! Put him in the car!" I shout to them. It wouldn't look right if I just lift Edward up effortlessly..._

_"Shouldn't we call the ambulance?" Shane asks as I shake my head._

_"My dad's in the ER... Besides, I can get him there quicker." Shane and Ben complies and places him in the back of my Honda. I speed out of the parking lot, not really caring that humans were around. Edward moans in the back seat. _They're gone... for now._ Alice thinks warily. _

Thank you._ I think to her. "Hang in there, darling. Please, Edward..." He groans again as I pull in to the hospital._

_"I-I'm sorry." He says breathlessly before losing consciousness._

I didn't know what to think when he said that. He was sorry? Sorry for what? Getting himself hurt and nearly killed? That is not his fault. If that stupid wolf hadn't of knocked him down, Edward wouldn't have been so injured. His heart stutters a bit and I immediately stand by the side of the bed. He stirs a little before wincing in pain. I cup my hand on the side of his face. He smiles before slowly opening his eyes.

"Edward?" I whisper. He blinks a few times before opening his mouth to speak.

"Bella." He breathes out. I breathe out in a sigh of relief. _Carlisle he's awake._ I think to Carlisle. I hear his footsteps quickly make their way to our room. "Bella-"

"Shush. Edward, darling, you're okay." He smiles that crooked smile and I kiss his forehead. Carlisle walks in carrying Edward's chart.

"Well, good morning, Mr. Masen." Carlisle said as he checks Edward's vitals. "Would you like to know the extent of your injuries?" Edward nods.

"Your arm, is fractured in three places," Edward winces, "and you broke a couple ribs."

"That is all?" Edward asks looking astonished.

"You want more, Edward?" Carlisle asks with a smile on his face. Edward quickly shakes his head and winces. "Oh, and you suffered a concussion. Are you in a lot of pain?"

"A little, but I can manage." Edward smiles at me, and I take his left hand. "I want to be with Bella."

"Darling, you must rest so you can get better. I'll got get your mother and father. They're in the cafeteria." Edward panics.

"Don't leave-"

"Edward it will only be for a minute or two... Carlisle will be here, right?" I look at my father, and he nods. _Go get his parents._ "I'll be back."

Edward lets go of my hand and I quickly step out to get his parents.

**EPOV **

Carlisle takes a look at my vitals, again, before sitting in a chair beside me. He seems like he wants to say something, but he's just waiting for the right time.

"Edward, can I ask you something?" Carlisle looks at me, with a serious look on his face.

"Ask."

"Did you do this, to get yourself changed early?" His face shows confusion. I blanch, I never even thought of that until he mentioned it.

"No. I would never..."

"That's what I thought. Edward, you don't know how scared Bella was. Even if your injuries were minor... coming from fighting a werewolf. She kept going over the scenario of letting me change you. I told her that it wasn't necessary because I knew you would pull through. But I've never seen Bella so scared. Can you promise me, to never do something that could risk your life?"

"I didn't mean to get myself hurt. I didn't know that Jake was made out of metal." I mumbled. Carlisle laughed.

"I understand. Just take care of youself until the day comes. I've never seen Bella jump to the gun about changing someone like yesterday." He chuckles, and his face becomes serious again. "Bella doesn't know I told you this... but if you want to bring it up on your own."

"Thanks, Carlisle. For everything." I don't have to say what the exact reason is because he already knows. He nods with a small smile on his face. "Do you mind telling me what I'm going to tell my mother and father about how I got hurt?"

"Bella came up with a story that you were protecting her from Jacob, who was making a pass at her. He swung at you, missed, and you swung back. That's how you broke your arm, Jake knows martial arts, and he was being reckless. The rest is history..." He looks at the door and stands up just as Bella and my parents walk in to the room. My mom rushes over to my side with my father at tow.

My mom brushes my unkempt hair away from my forehead and kisses it. "Edward, you're okay."

I chuckle and then wince because of the pain in my ribs. "I just got a concussion, Mom. I was only out for a day."

She smiles shyly and pats my left arm. "Don't scare me like that again. You know I hate seeing you in the hospital."

"I'm sorry, Mom."

My father comes up to my side, his head shaking. "I thought I taught you better, Edward. Use your words-"

"-Not your fists. Yeah, Dad, I know. I just didn't like the way that boy was talking to Bella. Besides, he swung at me first." He laughs and ruffles my hair.

"Bella, it seems like you have a knight on your hand." My father says, winking at her.

She chuckles, "Yeah, I just wish he wouldn't get himself hurt over me. I don't think I give off a 'damsel in distress' vibe, do I?"

My parents laughs at Bella's comment. She laughs as well. Carlisle politely walks out of the room. We grow in to silence, and it's awkward. I just want to be with Bella, alone, and I think my parents can see that. They shift uneasily on their feet and my dad breaks the silence.

"Well, Carlisle told us that they will release you tonight, so we're going to get the paperwork ready." They start to move to the door.

"Michael, is it alright if I take Edward to your home?" Bella asks as she comes to my side. My father doesn't seem surprised by her request. He just nods with a smile on his face.

"Sure thing, Bella. We'll just let them know." They walk out of the room, quietly and Bella turns to me.

"Edward Masen..." She pinches the bridge of her nose. How I wish I can read her mind, right now. "You're sorry?"

Her words echo through my head. I sit there, with confusion clearly showing on my face. She sighs and sits down on my bed and rests her hand on my leg. Her fingers tap against my leg. Bella looks in to my eyes with her sad topaz colored eyes.

"When I brought you to the hospital, you looked at me and said that you were sorry... But for what? Why would _you_ be sorry?" Her fingers stop tapping and she comes closer to me. "What did you do to be sorry for?"

"I attacked a werewolf! I confronted him, when you told me not to..." She places her finger on my lips.

"Shh." She smiles, "You're forgiven. I know why you did it, I just wish I could have seen that before anything happened. I should have been able to keep you from getting hurt, shouldn't have let you jump him. In reality, the whole thing is my fault..."

Bella's beautiful smile breaks in to a frown. My forehead scrunches up in confusion. "What? Bella, please, stop blaming yourself! It's my fault, I was being stupid and jumped the kid. It's not like you can see the future like Alice..."

I wait for her reaction. She sits there quietly, thinking things through, I assume. Suddenly, her expression changes. She smiles again, and kisses my cheek. I really do wish I can know what she's thinking. It sort of scares me, because I think she's going to realize that having me, a human, as a boyfriend is ridiculous and will leave me.

"You're right." I panic slightly, can she really read my mind? "I'm not like Alice. I shouldn't beat myself up for it. I'll just focus my attention about fussing over your injuries."

She chuckles and runs her fingers through my hair. I smile, feeling at ease. Things are tough, especially with the werewolves around.

Hopefully things will die down until the wedding.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and for staying with me even though I'm being horrible and not updating. XD

Thanks to my reviewers: TeamEdwardLover, Nathalie Cullen13, Techno-Poet, .Twilight., robyntwilight16, Sarkule, Kiara Kou, debbie-lou, FrenzzyforEdward, twilightfan09, CoraCullen22, Lecia, and Londa Cullen-Black!!!


	39. Unexpected

**A/N: So, hm. I thought I was nearing the end of this story and voila another idea comes in out of nowhere! How am I going to end this now? Haha. Well, I hope you like this chapter. I can write with both hands now, so hopefully I'll be able to update faster. I repeat, "hopefully". So enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or the song "Leave Out All The Rest" By Linkin Park.

* * *

**

**Unexpected**

**EPOV **

Months have gone by and Bella hasn't mentioned anything about the werewolves. I'm not sure whether she's doing that on purpose or if they truly listened to Bella's warning. This weekend it's going to be unnaturally sunny for winter. So, Bella and the rest of the Cullens are going "camping". I can't wait until I'm a vampire so I would be able to go with them.

I lie on my bed, missing the cold body which usually occupies my side. My eyes close as I drift into sleep.

_It's cold, as I run through the woods searching for something. I don't know what I'm looking for. Trees surround me, and enclose me as I look around. Panic fills me, as I try to find the closest path._

_It quickly changes to another point of view. I see Bella, clutching Alice and dry sobbing. _

_"I can't find him, I can't find Edward!" Bella yells. Alice's eyes are blank as she's trying to predict the future. Bella looks wary as she watches Alice._

_"I can't see anything, Bella." Alice says with a frown. "I'm sorry." Alice walks away from Bella. The rest of the Cullen family walk away from Bella, leaving her completely alone._

_"Edward! Where are you?" Bella runs through the woods looking for me. _

_And then my point of view changes back to me as I stumble over roots. A dark figure shaped like an animal starts walking towards me. "BELLA!" I scream, hoping she will hear me..._

My alarm clock goes off, and I wake up with a start. The dream feels so real. The images flash in front of my own eyes. I was missing... but how? And why? The only person that seemed like they cared was Bella. But I know that the Cullens would have been distraught in reality... so why did they not care in my dream?

I really wish I could be a vampire. But I'm not... What would happen to me, if I hadn't met Bella? Would people remember me? I sit up in my bed and stare at the guitar leaning in the corner of my room. Bella left it in my room. This dream is inspiring a tune... and words in my head are coming together.

Bella did say I should do something useful over this weekend. I walk over to the corner and pick up the guitar and start strumming some chords together. I can't understand why my subconscious was showing that I feel the Cullens didn't care about me. They do- well except for Rosalie. But that was only in the beginning. She likes me now... I think. And with the wolves around, I don't know if I'll ever be changed. I don't want to be the sole reason why they go in to a full out war between the two. But I so desperately want to become one of them. So I'll be an equal with Bella. So, I'll be able to protect her without getting myself mangled up in the process. The words finally come together as I open my mouth to sing.

_I dreamed I was missing  
__And you were so scared  
__But no one would listen  
__Because no one else cared_

_After my dreaming  
__I woke with this fear  
__What am I leaving  
__When I'm done here?_

_So if you're asking me  
__I want you to know_

_When my time comes  
__Forget the wrong that I've done  
__Help me leave behind some  
__Reasons to be missed_

_And don't resent me  
__And when you're feeling empty  
__Keep me in your memory  
__Leave out all the rest  
__Leave out all the rest_

_Don't be afraid  
__I've taken my beating  
__I've shared what I made_

_I'm strong on the surface  
But not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you_

_So if you're asking me  
I want you to know_

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed_

_And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest_

_Forgetting, all the hurt inside you learned to hide so well  
Pretending, someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are_

_When my times come  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed_

_And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest_

_Forgetting, all the hurt inside you learned to hide so well  
Pretending, someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are_

I quickly write the words down along with the chords so I will not forget them. I place the guitar down and stare at the wall before me. The clock ticks slowly and tells me that it's only 9am. Thirty-seven more hours to go. Thirty-seven more hours, and Bella will be here, in my arms.

Only thirty-seven more hours.

**BPOV**

Only twenty-four more hours until I can see my Edward again. Why does it feel like it's been a decade since I've last seen him? I satiate my thirst by finishing off my fourth mountain lion and throwing it to the ground. I wipe my mouth clean and run back towards the campsite our family set up. Carlisle sits by the fire reading a book. Esme sits at Carlisle's feet and rests her head against his legs. She looks content and happy. I look away from their private moment and take a seat on the opposite side of the campfire by myself.

Alice comes up beside me and she rests her head against my shoulder. _Edward's fine. He's just lounging at the house. _Alice reassures me for the fortieth time. I nod and watch the fire burn.

With the human eye one can only see a few colors. But, through my eyes, I can see almost the rainbow. It's fascinating, I love being able to watch the wood burn and I can see each piece of the ash fall off of the logs. I used to be afraid of the fire when I first got changed. Carlisle understood why.

Fire killed my parents... and equally fire can kill me.

But I got over that fear. Carlisle helped me with that.

"Bella?" Alice waves her hand in front of my face. I blink out of my reverie and look at Alice.

"Yes?" Alice's face looks confused. I try to tap in to her mind, but she blocks me.

"Bella, I think we might have a problem." I wait for her to continue. "Edward just disappeared."

"Disappeared? What do you mean disappeared? As in, out of thin air? No more visions?" Alice shakes her head.

"No more visions." I blanch, even though I'm already as pale as a ghost (if not paler). "Bella, I think the wolves took advantage of the sunny days."

I start to run towards Forks with out saying anything. Alice and Jasper come up to my side trying to catch up to me, but I'm a little faster than them.

"Bella! We don't even know what we're up against! We don't know why they went to see Edward." Alice shouts to me.

"I don't care! I have got to get to him. He could be in danger!" I push harder through the woods, I can almost smell Edward. Another scent seeps in to my nose that causes an involuntary growl to escape my lips.

"It doesn't smell like werewolves..." I hiss at Alice. We look at each other warily. All of the sudden an invisible force stops all three of us and sends us on to our backs.

"What the-" Jasper gets cut off by a dark-cloaked figure.

"It seems like you were keeping a secret from us... but did you think you could hide it from us for long?" A high-pitched annoying voice rings through the air. She giggles and steps forward. Her dark red eyes glare at us. Alice, Jasper and I all jump on to our feet and crouch in to a defensive position.

"Where is he?!" I growl. She giggles again, and takes the hood off of her cloak, revealing her short brown hair.

"He's safe." She says with a smirk plastering on her face.

"For the last time, tell me where the hell Edward is!"

* * *

A/N: I am truly sorry for throwing another twist in here. Haha. I didn't even expect this to happen! Haha. So please, leave a review and tell me what you all think of this chapter.

Thanks to my reviewers: Nathalie Cullen13, Jadey . Loves . Twilight., Lecia, ilovetherain18, debbie-lou, CoraCullen22, Sarkule, Siibi, Kiara Kou, robyntwilight16, Londa Cullen-Black, and sagestar!!!

Hey, I'm at 488 reviews right now. Can we see if we can make to 500? That would completely make my day. Haha. If not, then whatever. I'll update when I can.


	40. Survived

A/N: So here it is! Finally! And it's short... unfortunately. I'm definitely going to be ending this soon. I need to get to where my original plot was going to be!! Haha. I hate it when I end up straying off from where I was going... stupid brain.

Heads up! Anyone want to help me write the next few chapters? PM me if you want to have the story ruined for you and you can help end this story so I can get to the SEQUEL.

Anyway, here's the next chapter.

As always I don't own these characters. *tear*

* * *

**Survived**

**EPOV**

I am lost.

I don't know where I am.

I'm in a dark room somewhere in the middle of the woods. That's all I can tell from the smell of wood and pine. I don't think I'm alone... But really, I can't tell.

"Why are you doing this to him? It's me you want, right?" I hear an angel-like voice from outside. She sounds angry, and upset. My eyebrows furrow together, why is this angel upset? Did I do something wrong to upset her?

"That is true, sweet Bella, but we also want him. You see... you broke the rules." The creepy ancient voice rings. A door opens bringing in light and five figures walk into the room. I blink a few times to actually see who is there.

"Aro- we are going to change him." Alice says with much certainty. The ancient looking man- Aro, I assume - shakes his head and laughs.

"Well, that's why we brought you here to talk. We want to see what you plan on doing with this knowledgable human." Someone turns on the light and I can see that we are inside a log cabin. Bella looks at me apologetically. I smile at her to reassure her that I am not hurt.

"He's going to be joining our family in mid-June." Bella says confidently. She walks closer to me and no one seems to protest. She ends up at my side and unties my arms. I didn't realize that they were tied...

**BPOV**

_But that doesn't change anything... Aro they broke the rules._ Jane touches Aro's hand and he nods as he listens. I growl low, but it causes Aro to look at me. He clucks his tongue. He seems amused.

"Sweet Bella-"

"Please, stop calling me that." I say cutting him off.

"My apologies. Bella, I forgot how gifted you are." He smiles at me and walks closer to Edward and I. I instinctively stand between him and Edward. "There's no need for confrontation. I just came here to see if the rumors were true."

"What rumors?" I ask tuning into his thoughts. "_There were an abundance of vampires in one area for a small amount of time- for an engagement party."_ A dark voice rings._ "I figured you would like to know, it's with a human."_

"Well, let's just say that I heard the wonderful news. But, we're a little upset that you didn't think to tell us personally."

"Who told you?" I ask sharply. I don't recognize that voice. The only vampires we told were the Denali clan- and it's only because they are family! They wouldn't tell anyone... would they?

"No one that concerns you, Bella. Now, now, back the the matters on hand. Would you like to properly introduce your fiance with us?" His ancient hand comes towards me as if he wants to touch me. I move to the side and place a solid hand on Edward's shoulder. He leans into my touch and smiles up at me. Even in this frightening situation, where his life could end in any moment- or Jane can send him writhering in pain, he's content because _I am here._ I take a deep comforting breath.

"This, Aro, is my fiance- Edward Masen. Edward, this is Aro, one of Carlisle's closest friends." Edward scrutinizes Aro for a bit and then smirks.

"You're the guy in the painting?" He asks, refering to the painting that is hanging in Carlisle's office. Aro chuckles, and ancient sound, and nods.

"Yes, I'm the guy in the painting. Although, I don't think Caius and Marcus would take that statement lightly." I return back to Edward's side in content. As long as he doesn't touch my Edward, then I'll be okay. Jane clears her throat, waiting for me to introduce _her_. I roll my eyes.

"Edward this is Jane. She's one of Aro's guards." I introduce her coldly. Jane frowns at the lack of attention she is getting from Edward. She narrows her eyes at him and I can hear it in her thoughts. She is going to make him in pain. "Jane!"

_Too late_. She thinks as her eyes glue onto Edward. I move to step in front of him but he doesn't seem to flinch. I stare at him in shock. Why isn't he screaming in agony, like the time Jacob broke him? I look back at Jane and her eyes widen in shock as well. Aro claps in delight. We both look at him in confusion.

"This Edward Masen boy seems to hold this power... to not feel anything from Jane's attack, and to be able to draw you, Bella, in... It's extremely interesting." Edward looks at me in confusion and I smile at him. _I wonder if he can block my power._ I hear Aro think. I shake my head step in front of Aro.

"Absolutely not." I say sternly.

"What are you afraid of Miss Cullen? That I will harm him? There is no way I can." He smiles smugly. I growl and then step aside.

"Only if he lets you." I say with a smug smile on my face. Edward looks at me and then back at him. "Edward, Aro wants to see if his power can work on you."

Edward contemplates on this and then finally nods. My face falls in disappointment. I hope he knows what he's doing. "Okay, what is it?"

Aro smiles and steps forward. "I can read thoughts, like your fiancee, but I can't read them without touching the person or _being_ that I want to read them from. But, the trade off is, that I would know every single thought that you had since you were born."

Edward stiffens and then agrees. Aro steps closer and they shake hands. Aro stands there for two seconds and then laughs. "Such a very interesting character!" Aro lets go of Edward and steps back to stand beside Jane again. Alice and Jasper stand beside Edward and help him up off the chair. He stands up and they move him towards the door.

"Now, Aro, I would advise you to go. You know that we are planning on having him join our family soon. So you don't need to worry, okay?" Aro nods and looks over at Jane. "Thank you for showing your concern." I add.

"We'll be following up on your claim." Aro simply says and turns to walk out of the door followed by Jane. They disappear in an instant and I immediately relax. Edward comes to my side and his arm slinks around my waist.

"What just happened, love?" He asks with a smile on his face. I shake my head in disbelief.

"You just survived a meeting with the Volturi."

* * *

A/N: So... did you all know who they were? I wish I could have put Marcus and Caius in this chapter... but it would just seem odd if all three (plus Jane and others) went to check up on the Cullens. So I just sent Jane and Aro. I think my favorite Volturi member has got to be Marcus because he always looks "bored". I love it.

I want to thank all of you faithful readers that like to check up on me and my writing status. I am trying my hardest to get this story done... honest. :) I haven't given up on it yet. Please continue reviewing. They motivate me to actually stop doing what I'm supposed to be doing and write the chapter. :)

Thanks to my reviewers: Kiara Kou Cullen, Vampire-Girl1992, Nathalie Cullen13, CoraCullen22, Siibi, Jadey . Loves . Twilight, robyntwilight16, TeamEdwardLover, franny, Lecia, yazcullen, Sarkule, debbie-lou, Londa Cullen-Black, Blood and Roses230, and twilight360days!!!


	41. Not So Actiony

A/N: Okay!! I got another chapter up and thanks to the lovely Nathalie Cullen13 who is helping me by being my beta!!! I hope you all like it. This is just a filler chapter. I think the action is coming.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters... except for Shane. He shall be mine.

* * *

**Not So Action-y**

**BPOV**

I cannot believe it. He actually survived a meeting with the Volturi... and it doesn't even phase him. We are laying on my couch, his arms encase me close to his body. I can feel the soft putter of his heart beat each time I trace my fingers up and down his arm. He sighs as he closes his eyes. Contempt.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" Or maybe not.

"Sure, what is the matter?"

"The Volturi... I remember you guys talking about them a long time ago. But what... exactly are they?"

I bite my lip, trying to think up the right words to describe them. "The Volturi. They're the type of people that no one wants to mess with."

"Like the mafia?"

"Much bigger than the mafia." I chuckle. "They're like... _royalty_. They make the law... and you have to make sure to not break it."

"Which is...?"

"It's pretty obvious, Edward." I say looking up at him. His eyes stare at me like he has no clue what the 'obvious' is. I chuckle again. "We have to keep ourselves a secret."

Realization dawns on his features and he chuckles along with me. "I see... it is pretty obvious." He smiles like how he usually ends his conversations, but I know that he still has more questions. I wish that I can read his mind so I know... so I'm not caught off guard.

"Edward... was that all?"

"Yes." He says a little too quickly. I look at him sternly and he gives in. "Well, no. Not really."

"What is it?"

"The Volturi... if there's only like five of them, then why is everyone afraid of them? Can't they stage a rebellion or something?"

"You see, that's where you've got it all wrong. There is more than just five members of the Volturi. You've got Aro, Marcus, and Caius... plus their wives as the actual Volturi. That makes the five. And then you have the guards."

"Guards?"

"Yes... like Jane. There's like thirty six guards that protect the city... They also clean up the 'garbage'." I explain into more detail. I tell him about Jane and her powers. Edward processes the information. I watch his eyes flutter close.

"So, I was really close to dying today... wasn't I?" He asks quietly.

"I'd say you had a 60/40 chance of living... but I tried to inform him of our decision before we even got to the cabin... so I think that may have weighed it in our favor." Edward nods slowly.

We lay there in silence for a few heart beats. Everything seems so- tense. Like at any given moment, the Volturi is going to come crashing into my room and take Edward away. But I know they won't. They just can't.

"60/40?" Edward asks after a few seconds. "Did Alice say that?"

I laugh as I hear Alice's slight chuckle from her room. Edward watches me quietly. "No, it was my estimate. Alice was too stunned to see anything."

The little pixie bursts into my room. "Hey! For your information, I wasn't _stunned_ I just wasn't seeing anything. I think they had a blocker hiding in the shadows."

She crosses her arms in front of her chest and leans against the door. Edward and I laugh. But her accusation settles into my brain and I ponder it. There is no way there could have been a blocker. If it was blocking Alice... then it would have blocked me from reading their thoughts, right? Then again, I didn't hear their thoughts...

"Alice, are you being serious about the blocker thing?" She smirks a little. "Alice?"

"Maybe... maybe not."

"ALICE. How can there be a blocker in the woods when I could hear Jane _and _Aro's thoughts?" She taps her finger against her lips and then frowns. I smile feeling triumphant... she _was _stunned. I just know it.

"I'm not going to admit to it, Bella. So you can wipe that smile off your face."

"Why? Do you see that?" I ask and she walks out of my room, feeling angry. Edward chuckles and kisses the top of my head.

"You don't know how much I want to join your family, Bella."

I smile and nod. "I think I have an idea."

"Oh really?" He asks sitting up on my couch. I sit up beside him and nod. "Well, just how do you know?"

"I can see it in your eyes, love. The burning desire to become... one of us... is instilled in your eyes."

He rolls his eyes after I mention that and places another kiss in my hair. "I'm just lucky to be alive right now... but yes the burning desire is there, I guess."

"I'm glad that you're alive. Carlisle is going to have fun listening to our story." I say as I hear Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie near the mansion. I hear Alice stop them down stairs and tells them about Aro visiting us. _Interesting. _Carlisle thinks, going over what Alice told him._ Bella, I assume you're listening... care to fill in the details?_

_Sure thing. _I say into his head. "Edward, Carlisle wants to talk to us."

Edward nods and we walk out of my room hand in hand.

**EPOV**

"Aw man! How come I miss all the good action?!? That's so not fair!" Emmett whines as he plops down in the chair. Rosalie sits in his lap and comforts him.

"It wasn't really action-y Emmett. Really, you probably would be bored." I say with a smile. "Trust me."

"Nah, anything with the Volturi is always filled with action..." Emmett mumbles. Carlisle stands in front of Bella and I, who are on the couch.

"So, how did they take you, Edward?"

Carlisle stands there waiting for my answer. "It's quite embarrassing..." Bella squeezes my hand in assurance. "Well, Aro and Jane came up to me, while I was walking to the meadow and they said they had Bella... and they were going to kill her- if I didn't comply."

"You knew they were vampires?" he asks and I nod.

"Of course. They had blood red eyes... and I didn't know if there was more of them. I panicked, and followed them into the woods. But before we got anywhere, they blind-folded me and next thing I know we're in the cabin."

"Interesting. I didn't know the Volturi would play those type of games." Carlisle says. He starts to pace back in forth. I know that it isn't necessary for him to move like that, but I think he does because of me. "Normally... if someone breaks the rules, they kill all who is involved instantly."

Bella growls and Carlisle shoots a look at her. She calms down and rests her head on my shoulder. I rub my hand up and down her arm. An unspoken dialogue between them. I am used to that by now. Maybe when I'm a vampire... that will be us... If unless I still have that broken frequency thing.

"But they didn't." Alice chimes in. "Carlisle... they actually listened to us."

"Only after the test." Jasper adds. It always amuses me when Jasper speaks. He's really quiet all the time... just like how I was when I was younger, before I met Shane.

"The test?" Carlisle asks and Bella adds the necessary information. She tells Carlisle about Jane trying to... inflict pain on me. I still don't get how that works, but I just nod in agreement. Jane's power is odd... she's supposed to be able to inflict pain using your imagination. I am lucky that I have this defect that prevents her power to work on me. Bella also tells Carlisle about Aro trying to see if his power, to read all of your thoughts, and the failure of it. This seems to intrigue Carlisle even more.

"Do you think it has something to do with Edward's future power?" Alice asks, her eyes glazing over, trying to see into the future I assume. She frowns when she returns back to normal. Apparently, she can't see that part of the future. "Do you?"

"I don't know. Your ability to block some people's powers are amazingly strong for a human. I guess we'll find out after the wedding." This makes me smile. The wedding is gaining.

Soon, I'll be able to be a part of this family... and finally be an equal. I'm glad I survived this meeting with the Volturi. I'm glad that they are giving the Cullens a chance to make good on their word. That I'm going to be a vampire. It's becoming so real now. I will be a vampire.

And boy did that sound good.

* * *

A/N: So? What did you guys think? The button below is waiting.

Oh and this is totally off topic here, BUT I just think I should add this in. I am really dumb. So this whole time I thought that the Twilight DVD was coming out on the 10th... now imagine my reaction when I found out that it was the 21st instead? I felt so stupid. Haha. Oh well... what's another week? AND I got accepted into my college that I want to go to. Yay me! Haha. Alright. (End of my rant)

Thank you to my reviewers: Kiara Kou Cullen, Techno Poet, Sarkule, twilight360days, JadeyLovesTwilight, Nathalie Cullen13, robyntwilight16, and CoraCullen22!!!


	42. I'm Gonna Be Famous

A/N: Yay! Another chapter!! Woo!! So there's going to be like two chapters left after this... I think. I'll have to check up on my little outline. Anyway a HUGE thanks to **Nathalie Cullen13** who totally added some good descriptions and dialogues and for being such a quick Beta! Now, if only I can get myself to write faster... haha.

Alright here you go.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN!!!!

* * *

_**I'm Going to Be Famous  
**_

**EPOV**

After telling Carlisle and the rest of the family about our run-in with the Volturi, Bella and I decide to retreat back into her room. I've been itching to sing her the song that I wrote a couple days ago and also tell her about my nightmare. I guess Bella can tell that I want to tell her something because she just smiles at me, waiting for me to say something.

"Bella," I start off.

"Yes?"

"Well, I had this dream the other day. About me running after you in the woods, and I got lost. Then, you were so upset about me getting lost... Only, no one else seemed to care. It was the strangest dream ever. But you know what?"

"What?" She asks, with her hands resting on her knees. She leans forward, her face inches from mine.

"I made a song about it." I tell her as a smile twitches at the edges of my lips.

"Seriously?" She smiles. "Wow, you seem to be writing a lot of songs since I showed you how to play the guitar."

"Yeah, I guess I have." I, fully, smile back, at her. "Our first album is going to be great."

She nods and the sits back against her couch. "So, are you going to play it for me?" She lifts up her eyebrow and grins. I grab her guitar that's leaning against the wall. I start strumming the first few chords and I can tell that she is instantly intrigued.

"_Leave out all the rest._" I finish the song, ending with the notes leaving their sound behind beautifully along with my voice, and look up at her. Her eyes are closed, but she has a smile across her face. She likes it. I can tell, but why isn't she looking at me?

"Edward." She whispers. "That was... simply amazing. Words can't even explain it." She opens her eyes, and from her expression, it looks like she is about to cry. I know she can't, it's impossible, but I know that if she could, she would. And that just fills my heart up with warmth. It makes me happy to know that I am able to dazzle this beautiful creature.

"You love it?"

"I absolutely do." She replies. I smile big. "With this song... I can just imagine what our fan base is going to be like. Edward do you know how famous we are going to become? Are you ready for that?"

She looks at me waiting for me to answer, or maybe runaway. I can't really be sure at times. I still think she's waiting for me to bolt.

"As long as I'm with you forever."

She snorts and rolls her eyes. "So you really want to be a vampire... even after finding out the rules?"

"Yup. There's nothing that'll stop me now. After the wedding, I will finally be equal to you and your family." She shakes her head in disbelief.

"Is that what you think? You aren't equal to us?"

I nod. She sighs and shakes her head. I start to wonder if she is going to bail on me when it comes to the changing part of our deal. I watch her as she taps her finger against her chin... such a human gesture it makes me wonder what she is thinking. Finally she lets the suspense go. "Edward... you are so special to us. You are a part of the family. You are equal-"

"_But_ not equal enough." I interrupt her. "Bella you have to understand what I'm trying to tell you." I gaze into her eyes, "Once I become a vampire, I won't be this weak human that everyone has to be careful around. I will be strong, and fast, and most of all ageless."

She laughs and places her hand on top of mine. "It will happen, darling, in time. Now, let's talk about the album. I love your song. It's simply amazing... and it would sound so perfect matched with a piano." She smiles. "And we already have a couple songs we're going to sing together... and a couple I sing by myself..."

"Bella?"

"Yes?" She snaps out of her thinking mode.

"How are we going to convince my parents that I'm still me after I change? You said that we'll be working on my thirst for a year, and I should be able to be okay by then... but my eye color is going to change... I'm going to look different. They'll notice."

"Humans believe anything you tell them just as long as you have a few others that say the same thing." She simply replies. I chuckle a little. "Seriously, we won't have to worry about it. You'll be gone for a year... they won't be seeing you until you meet them for the first time since the change."

"What will we tell them when that time comes?"

"You changed your appearance for our singing gig."

"That simple?" I ask her in disbelief.

"That simple." She repeats.

"And the press? Wouldn't they say something about how we never age?" I ask another question still worried a bit about letting the secret out.

"Good plastic surgery." Bella smirks. "Seriously, Edward, everything will work out okay. You trust me?"

"With my soul." She cringes at the last word. I know that she still believes that changing me will take away my soul. "Let me rephrase that..."

"N-no. It's okay." She interrupts me stuttering. "I understand what you mean." She smiles and places a kiss on my cheeks. I lay down beside her and she intertwines her fingers with mine. I yawn, feeling the excitement of the day get to me. She chuckles. "Sleep, darling. Everything will turn out fine."

I nod and kiss her forehead before closing my eyes and let myself go into a deep sleep right beside my beautiful angel.

* * *

A/N: So I know... this is just kind of a filler and it's sort of filled with mush.... haha. Tell me what you all think. The real action is gonna come back soon.

Thanks to my reviewers: Techno-Poet, Kiara Kou Cullen, Jadey Loves Twilight, Sarkule, CoraCullen22, and twilight360days!!!


	43. Proms Bring Out The Memories

A/N: I'm a bad bad author... aren't I? I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated this story in like forever. But you know, life calls. This chapter is like, 10 pages long on my word processor so I'm making up for it. I have some more good news at the end of this chapter. :) Don't forget to find out what it is!!!

And a BIG BIG THANK YOU to **Nathalie Cullen13** for being the quickest beta reader!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters except for SHANE. And I don't own the song "Almost Lover" by A Fine Frenzy --- listen to that song while you're reading this chapter. If it ends before you're done hit the repeat button. That's what I did.

Okay, sorry for the rambling HERE'S THE CHAPTER!!!

* * *

**Proms Bring Out The Memories**

**EPOV**

"Ouch, Alice! Why are you doing this? I thought we got everything done for the wedding?" I ask her as she sticks another pin into my arm. She chuckles and continues on pricking me to death. "Seriously, do you want me to bleed to death?"

"Now, that's not something to joke about, Edward." Alice's bell-like voice chimes. "I'm surprised you don't know what this is for."

"The wedding?"

"No, silly goose, it's for your _prom_." Prom? Oh, right… prom. I have forgotten about prom. Bella and I didn't go last year because I didn't really see what was so great about it. So why are they having me go this year?

"Wow. So, you're making me a tux for prom, and for my wedding?"

"Yes. That's what I planned on doing. Now, hold still, I have one more thing to do. Then you will be free to go and do whatever you do with Bella." I blush as Alice chuckles again.

Stupid super-hearing vampires.

Alice places her last pin on my pants and walks away from me, taking in the picture I assume. She smiles and starts pulling the articles of clothing off of me.

"Hey, hey, hey! I can undress myself, thank you very much."

"No, you will ruin it. Edward, we're going to be _family_ soon." She raises her eyebrows and I comply. She quickly takes the clothes off of me, leaving me in my boxers and athletic t-shirt. She chuckles at my uneasiness.

"I'm glad you're having fun with my embarrassment. Can I have my clothes back now?" Alice had thrown my clothes into her closet when I took them off earlier, claiming that if I didn't cooperate I would never see them, or Bella again.

"Sure thing." She runs into her closet and then hands me my clothes. "Oh, and I'll have your tux ready by six tonight, so make sure you're showered and stuff."

"Six? Wait-- prom is tonight?"

Alice sighs, "Yes, Edward, prom is tonight. Don't you pay attention to the announcements at all?"

I shake my head and she rolls her eyes, mumbling to herself something about men and attention spans. I start pulling my jeans on as she waltzes out of the room. Two seconds later Bella enters the room with a smile on her face as I am about to put my shirt on.

"Well, hello handsome." She chuckles and kisses my cheek. I quickly throw my shirt on and kiss her fully on the lips.

"So, why didn't you tell me prom was tonight? I would have paid for the tickets and stuff."

"No biggie. Alice did everything ahead of time."

"Am I getting ready here?"

"Yes, you'll be getting ready with Jasper and Emmett." She takes my hand and takes me out of Alice's room. "Don't worry, everything's arranged. All you have to do is dress yourself."

"I can do that." I chuckle. She laughs along with me and we walk into her room.

"So, we only have two hours before Alice and Rosalie are going to bust in here and steal me from you… which I don't really appreciate." She says the last part a little louder. I hear two laughs ring throughout the house. She looks a little nervous and I can feel my eyebrows scrunch together.

"What's the matter?"

"Oh, it's nothing really. My sisters know the reason why I absolutely despise going to dances… and yet they still make me go."

"What is it?

"I- I actually can't dance." She says as she ducks her head, leaving a wall of hair between us. I lift up her chin so her eyes meet mine.

"It's okay… it's all in the leading."

"You're telling me that you can dance?"

"What? Is it that surprising? My mom actually taught me how to dance… back in the day." I laugh remembering the klutzy moments I had. But it was a great time I had with my mother.

"Wow. Okay… show me." I start to panic a little. I haven't exactly danced in ages.

"Um, well, I'll be a little rusty."

She laughs at me and pulls me onto my feet. She turns on some classical music and takes my left hand in her right and places her left hand on my shoulder. I place my right hand on her waist and pull her closer to me. I take a step forward and we start to do some waltz. _One-two-three, one-two-three, one-two-three. _I think to myself. We glide around her room with only a few mishaps from her, nothing that causes serious injury. Although, I think my big toe is permanently bruised.

"Why, Mr. Masen, you are quite the waltz man." Bella whispers in my ear as I guide her in a turn.

"Well, I think you should rewire your brain, you aren't as bad as you think." I say and a smile forms on her lips.

"You're just saying that." She says and then stumbles on her feet.

"For a vampire, I'd say you are getting there." I wink at her and she playfully slaps my cheek. We both spin gracefully in a circle and then we end up falling onto her couch, me on top of her. Our noses almost touched, I could feel her cool breath on my lips. I lean in to give her a kiss, but a knock interrupted us.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything." Rosalie says. We both move away from each other and sit on the edge of the couch. Rosalie and Alice both cross their arms at the same time.

"I guess that's my cue to leave." I say and kiss Bella on the cheek. She gives my hand a small squeeze and I walk out of the room.

"You could have let us kiss. And that wasn't even two hours! It was more like half." She hisses as I walk into the hall. A smirk plays on my face as I head towards Jasper's room. Emmett and Jasper are just sitting in his room playing video games. They both look up and nod when I enter. Jasper throws me a controller and I sit down beside them.

"You do know that the girls will be really angry if we're not ready on time." I say as I try to catch up to the guys in the car racing game. They both laugh and continue playing.

"It only takes us thirty seconds to get ready for something like this." I scowl at them, and their super speediness.

"It's quarter of five, Edward. How long does it really take for you to get ready?" Emmett stares at me as I try to answer.

"Probably a half an hour." I say factoring the five-minute shower.

"Then play with us for a hour." Emmett smiles and I agree.

**BPOV**

"Bella, hold still!" The little pixie exclaims. I stop fussing with my hair and stand as stiff as a board. She stops and then smiles at me. "Perfect."

I look at myself in the mirror and my eyes almost popped out. "Wow, Alice, this is… wow thank you." I say as I take a look at the green dress that hugs my curves at all the right places and then down at the bunched train. It is perfect.

"Well, your welcome. Now, don't touch anything. Your hair is perfect, the dress is perfect, do anything to mess it up, your head's on the platter. _Comprende_?"

I nod and she quickly kisses my cheek and goes off to help Rosalie with her dress and hair. I stare at my reflection. Even though, being a vampire, we appeal to others inhumanely and each of us are beautiful, I still feel that I am just plain. I don't have the grace that Alice had, nor the extreme beauty that Rosalie posses. I don't have the aura of love and tenderness like Esme, I'm just a plain vampire who is fast and can hear people's thoughts.

"Bella you aren't plain." Rosalie says as she stands behind me. We both look at my reflection.

"Was I speaking out loud?" I look at her and she shakes her head.

"You were thinking out loud. Something you haven't done in decades." She smirks, and places a hand on my shoulder. "Bella, you are beautiful. Trust me, I would tell you if you weren't."

"I do, and I know. But…"

"No buts, Bella. You have to remove the plain goggles off of your eyes and see who you really are." Alice pops up beside me. She fusses with my hair for a bit and then places her hand on my other shoulder. We all stand there looking at the mirror. I notice Rosalie's and Alice's reflection, flawless. I just don't see it.

"You'll see it, perhaps your wedding day will help remove those goggles." Rosalie says from across the room.

"So are we ready?" Alice asks grabbing our clutch purses. She smoothes out her short satin blue cocktail dress and takes a quick look at her hair. I look at Rosalie who is sporting a long elegant blood red dress. I catch the matching green clutch that Alice throws at me and we all make our way to the stairs.

I smell Edward before I see him. He is waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs, with a green rose corsage in hand. Our eyes both lock with each other and for what seems like an eternity we were the only ones in the room. Edward takes my hand and kisses it like the men did when I was a human.

"You look, absolutely stunning, Bella." He says as he places the corsage on my wrist. His eyes never left mine.

"And you are handsome as always, love." I say softly. I hear a few snickers from Emmett and just like that, the world comes back. Rosalie smacks him on the back of the head. He quickly turns away from us and walks with Rosalie out the door. Alice and Jasper are already out. Edward offers me his arm and we both walk out the door, to run into Carlisle and Esme and his parents standing outside with cameras in their hands. The rest of my siblings already left.

"You two come to the bottom of the stairs and stand together so we can take pictures!" Esme says a little too eagerly, I think she's taking this role as mother a little too seriously.

Edward and I comply, and after a dozen pictures he drags us to his Vanquish to escape. They wave goodbye as we drive off. It is almost like this is our wedding.

"So, are you ready for your first prom?" I ask Edward as he heads towards the school.

"Sure."

"That sounds convincing." He chuckles and our hands intertwine.

"It's prom, Bella. Girls get excited over this thing, not guys. I'm just doing this because you guys think it's a good human experience." He winks at me as I wince when he says the words 'human experience'.

"It is, Edward, you only get to live this moment once."

"How many times have you been to prom, Bella?" He asks looking at me every other second.

"That's beside the point." I reply.

"Really, Bella. I don't mind skipping all of this. I want to be with you forever. I don't care about any stupid human teenage stuff. I want to be married to you, I want to live with you forever."

"And you will. Can you do me a favor, Edward?"

"Anything for you, Bella."

"Enjoy this night. Have fun with your friends. Because this is really the last time you will be human with them, well besides graduation." I look at him. His whole face tenses up and then loosens after a second.

"Like I said, anything for you."

**EPOV**

"Eddie!" Shane's voice booms from the table beside me. He gets up from the table, away from his date, and gives me a high five, which turns into a quick guy hug. You know the hug I'm talking about, the one arm pat on the back one. "Senior prom!"

"Yeah, senior prom." I repeat.

"I can't believe we're graduating in less than a month. This is, crazy." He smiles slightly, and I can tell he's getting nostalgic. "And you're getting married too."

"Yeah, it's coming up pretty quick, huh?" I chuckle a bit.

"Yup. Hey, we saved a spot for you and Bella at our table." He points to the table and sure enough there were two places open. I look over at Bella who's talking to Tyler and my other friends. She smiles and nods quickly, something that to the untrained eye you won't be able to detect.

"Thanks." We both go back to the table and sit. Bella sits beside me. There are pitchers of soda and water on our table and I pour both Bella and me glasses of water. She eyes me when I hand her the glass of water. I know she's not going to enjoy pretending to eat in front of my friends.

She leans into my ear and whispers, "I'm going to enjoy this night as much as you are, love."

That causes me to chuckle a bit. I feel bad about having her sit with the humans. That means she has to eat the food. This is definitely not going to be a fun night after prom. I look over at the table where the rest of the Cullen's are sitting. Emmett and Jasper look bored, and Alice is looking at the other girls' dresses, probably fixing them with her eyes. Lastly, Rosalie, she is just lounging in the chair, next to Emmett, as all the guys gawk over her.

"So, Edward, are you ready for graduation?" Angela asks bringing my attention back to our table.

"Graduation? Yeah, it's close." She giggles and throws a look at Bella.

"I guess, Edward has other things on his mind other than graduation. Like perhaps, the wedding?" Angela smirks. "Is that right?"

"I guess so." I reply.

The conversation starts to be about the wedding; mainly the girls at the table are talking. The girls move so they are near each other and the guys end up filling their seats. We start talking about the games that were on the other night. Luckily I watched them with Emmett and Jasper.

Then a song came on and the girls got excited. It was a fast song, by some rapper that I don't listen to, but Bella grabs my hand and takes me down the to the dance floor following the other girls. She starts to sway her hips side to side against my body, mimicking the other girls around us. I try my hardest to not let the sensation take over and I lose my control over… _things_. She turns around and faces me. Her lips come close to my ear.

"Enjoying this, Mr. Masen?"

"Possibly a little too much, Miss Cullen. Could you try to tone it down before I lose it and jump you right here?" She chuckles and puts a little distance between her body and mine. Her hands still rest on my shoulders, mine on her hips. We look into each other's eyes and for a moment, everyone around us disappears.

A familiar song comes through the speakers. It's Bella's.

_Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind, images  
You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes, clever trick_

"Oh God, not this song." Bella groans. We move into a slow dance, I pull her closer to me, feeling that I can control myself. "Please don't listen to the lyrics."

"Why?" She doesn't respond, just rests her head on my chest.

_Well I'd never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me_

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?_

"Oh. That's why." I say falling silent. She presses her lips against mine softly.

_So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

"This isn't about me. I wrote it for Rosalie." She tells me. "Did I ever tell you how Rosalie came to be a vampire?"

I shook my head. She bites her lip and looks over my shoulder, probably at Rosalie.

"Maybe later."

_We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me in the shade  
And when you left you kissed my lips  
You told me you would never ever forget these images, no_

We dance, moving side to side and in a small square. The people around us blend together as we silently enjoy ourselves.

_Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me_

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

I wonder what happened to Rosalie to cause Bella to write a song like this. I remember listening to this before, but I never thought that I was going to meet the girl who wrote it.

_I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot try the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind_

_So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine  
Did I make it that easy to walk  
Right in and out of my life?_

It almost makes me want to go after the person who hurt my soon-to-be sister. Even if he were already dead, I'd just bring him back and kill him again.

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Why can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

The next song changes into a fast one and suddenly Bella doesn't want to dance anymore. I don't think it's because of the fact that they played her song, but the fact it was the song that was personal, because it was Rosalie's song. We walk over to the Cullen's table and sit down by Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie looks at Bella, like she is about to cry, but she can't.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I didn't realize that was such a big hit here."

"It's no biggie." She says trying to shrug it off. "Did you tell him?"

Bella looks at me and shakes her head. Rosalie nods. Silent conversation. I wonder when I change, if I can hear her thoughts. She touches my arm bringing me back to reality and out of my thoughts.

"Edward, they're serving food. You want to get some?"

"Do you?" She bites her lip and shakes her head, but then nods.

"I have to make it believable that I do eat."

I kiss her cheek and whisper, "I'll make sure your sitting closer to the trash can."

Emmett and Rosalie start to laugh as Alice and Jasper come to the table. Alice smiles at me and pats my head.

"What a nice gesture, Edward. I'm sure Bella here will appreciate it." Alice says. Bella growls and pulls me away from her family so we can get food. I have never seen her this excited to get food onto her plate.

The main dishes are pasta and chicken. I got some pasta, while Bella piles a small piece of chicken on her plate. She tries to grab a couple sides to make it look like she's going to really eat. I tell her whatever she doesn't "finish" I'll eat. She rolls her eyes at me as we sit down. She sits closer to the trash.

"Bella, was that your song that they played?" Jessica asks from beside Mike. Bella smiles and puts down the fork.

"Yeah that was my song. I wrote it for my sister."

"What a jerk. At least she has Emmett, now." Jessica says and stuffs a forkful of chicken in her mouth. Bella frowns, the conversation doesn't last as long as she thinks it will. I see her eye the piece of chicken she has cut up. She stabs it with a fork and lifts it up to her mouth to eat. There is a blur and she's chewing. No one else notices it, except me.

The rest of prom goes by agonizingly slow. During the last song, a few of the seniors start to cry as they realize that this is the last time that they'll all be together for an occasion like this. Even Shane, Tyler, and Ben look like they are about to cry. I watch all of my classmates come together and comfort each other. But not once do I cry. I don't shed a tear, or feel like crying.

Saying goodbye to them means something entirely different. I'm not just going off to make a record with Bella and tour the world. I'm going to die, become a vampire, and I'll be different. I won't be able to see them face-to-face for a long time. After a few years, they will forget about me, and then they will grow old and die. I will live on forever.

To them saying goodbye means that hopefully they'll stay in touch while they're in college, but if not then hey, there's always the high school reunion.

I can't go to those. I'll still be eighteen and look it. They all will age.

I step back from this scene and realize that this really is the last time I will ever be with my classmates. I can feel the tears start to work. I quickly blink them away as say goodbye to Shane and all of my friends at the table. Bella and I walk back to my car and that's when I break.

Bella sits in the passenger seat and rubs my back as I let out all the tears. I feel like such a whimp, but she doesn't seem to mind. I think she has been waiting for this day to happen.

"Edward, dear, I know it's going to be hard to leave them. But that is what you want right? If not, then I can always just marry you, and we don't have to change you until you finish college."

"That's what you want, isn't it?" I ask look at her with my red puffy eyes. She bites her lip and then shakes her head.

"I want what you want." She tells me, her voice is smooth as velvet.

"I want to be with you forever, Bella. I want you..." I say, catching my breath, "… for eternity."

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? So nostalgic. I wish my prom was like that. Anyway my big news for today is that the song I wrote for Bella when she sang at Edward's birthday party is finally recorded (Takes Something). I'll post the link here: http://www(DOT)esnips(DOT)com/web/BeautifulDisasterSongTakesSomething and on my profile. If it doesn't work, let me know. Let me just say that I'm not professional guitarist/singer so if it sounds... amateur it is.

A BIG thanks to my reviewers from the last chapter: Jadey . Loves . Twilight, Kiara Kou Cullen, CoraCullen22, and twilight360days!!!

And a thanks to my recent reviewer: teambellaedward!!!


End file.
